


Turning the Tables

by KrisserCI5



Category: Babylon 5, The Professionals
Genre: CI5 Box of Tricks 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the dawn of the Third Age of Mankind... the year the Great War came upon us all. This is the story of two men and how their lives changed because of it. New alliances created with old enemies and new organisations created, such as CI5 for gathering the truth and Rangers for continuing the fight. Bodie and Doyle may just be the last, best hope... for victory. The year is 2258. The universe: Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=icp7qu)  


 

Turning the Tables  
Pros / B 5 fusion AU  
by krisser

 

_It was the dawn of the Third Age of Mankind...the year the Great War came upon us all.  
The Babylon Project was our last, best hope for peace._

 

**December 31, 2258  
** Proxima 3  
Earth Alliance Space

 

Earthforce Lieutenant William Bodie sat half-watching, half-listening to the InterStellar News feed, fully expecting to catch a glimpse of his father during the EarthGov president’s speech. He was surrounded by the excited noise of Humans and aliens alike, all waiting for the coming of the new year. Earth settlements and trade stations worked off the Earth calendars and Earth Standard Time. The alien traders never seemed to mind. There was much celebration to the beginning of this annual event.

Bodie found himself looking forward to seeing his family on the dais with the President. The media was sure to film the presidential party en masse and his sisters would make sure that the camera caught them. His thoughts returned to the viewer as ISN reporter Jane Rather broke into the middle of the routine presidential coverage . . .

 

“It was our understanding that the president was scheduled to begin his New Year’s Day speech ten minutes ago. So far there’s been no word from Earthforce One on the reason for the delay. According to ISN sources in Earthdome, the speech is expected to contain . . . just a minute, we’re picking up an emergency signal now. . .”

 

The screen was on live feed and everyone in the marketplace was focused on the broadcast. Earthforce One, silhouetted against the surface of Jupiter on its way the to the jumpgate at Io, filled the viewer as the reporter continued speaking. Her voice stopped with a catch, and everyone watching was transfixed by the horror unfolding before them. The huge but elegant ship known as Earthforce One exploded in the back engine area, ripping its guts out. It folded in on itself, all parts catching fire, then disintegrating into nothing along with everyone on board. It lit the sky like a firework display. Bodie sat stunned as the reporter resumed speaking.

 

“….are, are we still on the air?….Station Io is dispatching hospital ships, but it doesn’t seem possible that anyone could have survived that kind of explosion.”

 

Bodie turned away, stumbling against another customer in the marketplace. His whole family was aboard a ship that no longer existed. The loss filled his being and all he wanted was to be alone with a bottle of scotch.

All around him gasps, muted cries, frightened sounds and whispered curses in many languages were heard in hushed murmurs as though most were afraid to be the one to shatter the horrified quiet.

Bodie gulped in air, preparing himself to move away from the common area, all thought of his Earthforce duty gone. He sought the door.

One man's voice finally broke into the silence. "Never liked Santiago anyway."

With no though of repercussions, Bodie turned around, swung his fist out and connected with the tactless individual. He put all his emotion into his fists. The relief he felt was so good he kept pounding on the tactless bloke even as all hell broke loose behind him. As though a release valve was opened with Bodie's physical response, others around him broke into violence. Tables smashed, chairs broken, many on people's backs or heads, drew more fighters into the fray. Bottles hurled across the marketplace had even more people diving for cover.

Earthforce security members swarmed the marketplace. Bodie punched at anyone who touched him and he found himself arrested along with all the others involved in the scuffle. Earthforce personnel spent the better part of an hour collecting all those involved and having them delivered to the Earthforce detention facility at the Proxima 3 substation.

Mates he worked with in his security detail ignored him completely not recognising who he was. Lieutenant Bodie never bothered to acknowledge them or identify himself as Earthforce. He just sat mulishly on the wooden bench, so lost in his turbulent thoughts of loss that he didn't even notice the state of his own bruised and battered body.

 

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r4mttg)  


 

Activity around him for the next several hours was bustling with the removal of most of the rioters. Back and forth the Earthforce personnel traipsed with the incarcerated - processed, fined and eventually collected by responsible parties, but Bodie remained oblivious of it all.

It was several days into his detainment before Bodie began to take stock of his surroundings. He overheard enough to realise that he was incarcerated with dissidents and anti-EarthGov protesters. New arrivals were arrested because they were making the transition with the new EarthGov President difficult. After being left with these prisoners he began to wonder what he was missing on the outside and about the several individuals who had been locked up before he'd got here but not quite enough to inquire about it all.

What he did know was that all his family had been on that EarthGov ship and anyone who had cared about him was dead.

Another two days passed and Bodie was wishing he could take a shower; even a sonic one would be better than sitting around in the same clothes, smelling like everyone else. The recycling station took care of the baser needs but detention centres didn't have sonics.

Bodie froze on his bench when all talking stopped in the detainment pen. He looked about without turning his head and noted that all eyes were focused on the man approaching.

The man had a slight limp and was middle aged. He was definitely of military bearing; it showed in his shoulders and the way he carried himself. He also had an air of confidence that seemed to be at odds with everyone around him at the moment. His eyes seemed to be looking directly at Bodie.

Bodie wasn't mistaken. The man signalled with his hand that Bodie should move to the cage corner furthest away from the others.

Bodie moved as though commanded.

"Lieutenant William Bodie, the charges against you are: inciting a riot and dereliction of duty. It is being decided if you are to be brought before a court martial board." The voice had as much inflection reading off his future as one would expect from someone reading a shopping list.

Bodie stood still, waiting.

"Expert in demolitions, dare-devil piloting skills that have had you on report numerous times, many a notation by commanding officers for not toeing the line." Now the voice had an expectant quality about it.

Bodie waited some more.

"I can see by your record that you can think on your feet, fight hard and don't need a lot of direction. I can use a man like that. Interested?"

"Use me for what?" Bodie couldn't tell what the man was asking him to do.

"It will get you out of here and the charges dropped." The voice now had an impatient quality about it.

"Is it legal?"

"Does it mater?" Definite impatience tinged the low voice.

"Yes, sir, it does."

"Ah, a good man." A satisfied look replaced the impatient frown. "It might help you discover the whys of that explosion as well."

"Then, yes, sir, I'm in." There was something about the man that screamed trustworthy. Bodie didn't trust - absolutely trust - many, but it seemed that the man before him could fall into that category.

The man turned and walked back to the detention keepers. Activity stirred behind him. One of the long-term prisoners signalled him over.

"Be careful of that one, mate. No mater what you're in for, don't go off with him." The man's voice had fear in it.

"Why not?"

"All that have gone with him are never seen or heard from again. Disappeared."

Disappeared or not, if the explosion was not an accident, and this man surely implied that was a possibility, it was worth the chance to find out. Bodie nodded his thanks for the warning but turned readily as the door to the cage was unlocked. He left without hesitation.

 

**January 30th, 2259  
** Io Jumpgate  
Earth Space – Jupiter

 

Major George Cowley waited by the view window of the STG 19 Class Crew shuttle as it began docking procedures with _EAS Alexander_. They were at the transfer point at Io, the very same transfer point where former EarthGov President Santiago met his death. His team had begun investigating the tragedy immediately.

He recalled with startling clarity how his findings had been received.

 

**January 21st, 2259  
** Earthdome  
Earth Alliance, Central Government  
Geneva, Switzerland – Earth

 

Colonel Lankam sat back at his desk. He took a hard look at his second in command before he let a little smile rest on his lips. He knew he would enjoy the outcome of this discussion. "Major." He gave a single nod of his head to indicate the man sit down. "I'm so glad you made time."

Major Cowley was not pleased with the head of Earthforce counterintelligence. Cowley knew that the Colonel was part of the cover up but he didn't have enough proof to bring charges. That left him holding the proverbial bag. "No, Colonel, rule of law. I'm not here in this office of my own volition. I'm playing by your rules of what passes for courtesy in the corridors of power."

"You made your case for the tribunal and they were not convinced. Case closed."

"You made sure of that." Major Cowley's disgust was not well hidden.

Colonel Lankam leaned forward to stare at his second in command. "And what do you suggest I do?"

Major Cowley knew the eventual outcome and chose to speak his mind. "Resign. But we live in a world without much honour where politicians and high ranking officers hang onto office and rank like dirty glue, so I don't suppose you will. Blame is for others."

"Well, George, many a time you have managed to have your way. Not this time, my rules stand now. Santiago is gone and President Clark is no longer interested in what you offer. You will retain your rank but this department has no place for you now. General Hague, Joint Chiefs of Staff, has requested you for the _EAS Alexander_. Consider yourself transferred."

"Effective immediately?" Cowley was quite relieved but did not let it show.

"Yes, you will be escorted from the building after you collect your personal belongings." Colonel Lankam stood and looked pointedly at the door.

Major Cowley left without a salute.

 

**January 30th, 2259  
** Io Jumpgate  
Earth Space – Jupiter  
_EAS Alexander_

 

His very effectiveness his undoing, evidently. Cowley had amassed a great deal of circumstantial evidence, but it wasn't conclusive enough for the newly inducted presidential team. It should have garnered warrants for extensive searches of hard drives and data crystals. Instead, the President no longer had uses for his services. Politics and corruption, always seemed to go hand in hand.

The docking process complete, Major Cowley waited for the airlocks to open. He expected to be met, protocol and all, but not by the general, himself. He was greeted warmly.

"George, good to see you. Their loss, my gain." He paused, "In more ways than you can imagine."

General William Hague was an old friend. They had served in the Minbari War, Intelligence Division. He had been requested. All may not be lost.

They walked the long corridors in silence. No mater how they painted the bulkheads, it still looked like the inside of a metal ship. Cowley took note of the route and the changes since the last time he'd been aboard. Many saluted as they passed. They stopped at crew quarters level and Cowley could only assume it was the General's own place.

Hague keyed the fingerpad and the door opened. He swept his hand in front of his body to welcome Cowley inside. "The crew of the _Alexander_ are looking forward to having you aboard." Hague spoke in general banalities as he checked the room. He clicked on a transceiver jammer. "We can speak freely now. I've hired all eight hundred and fifty of my crew and trust them, but you can never be too careful." He walked to the drinks cabinet. He held up a real bottle of scotch.

Cowley nodded and accepted gratefully. "Thank you."

Hague poured out two generous glasses. "It should be known, George, that I would have asked for you even if circumstances hadn't forced your hand."

Cowley drank from the glass and waited silently for the General to get to the point. He knew there had to be one.

"Sinclair of Babylon 5 passed along that his Security Officer Garibaldi stumbled onto the plot to assassinate Santiago before it happened. He found Phased Plasma Guns that belonged to Special Agents of Earthforce security – PPGs with the serial numbers removed, along with jammimg transmitters that were set for the gold channel. When he brought it to EarthGov's attention after the fact, because they were jammed at the time of the explosion as well, they told him he had nothing of interest to report."

Cowley nodded. "My men had connected the name Deveraux to the theft of the transmitters. I could connect him to PsyCorp, but with him dead, the Government claimed it was erroneous information."

"They are already claiming it was an accident." Hague hid none of the disgust he felt.

"Also, one can't forget that ten thousand Narns were killed on the same day. Connected or not, it is too strange a coincidence not to look into. I have men doing just that." Cowley downed the remainder of his drink.

Hague refilled his glass before he topped up his own. "There are a few of us left that were in place long before Clark came on the scene. We have pieced together a part of the picture; building up the Homeguard with his own men was a start. Only now can we connect why Clark filled certain positions the way he did. We thought it was just an anti-alien faction, but have come to believe that it's much more. He can control much that comes out of ISN."

"Control of the media is a serious breach. Why has no one has challenged him?" Cowley was appalled that he could have missed this.

"Only happened after his inauguration. Key senators back his play, citing that catastrophic rumour could cause riots on Earth. It was for the safety of the people that he control the news." Hague sat down facing Cowley. "George, we are trying to identify who is loyal to Earth. Our Earth. Loyal to Clark, loyal to PsyCorp."

George Cowley raised his brow in surprise.

"Yes, we have come to suspect that PsyCorp is up to their eyeballs in all this."

"Whatever all this actually is." Cowley was hoping for a little more information. None seemed to be forthcoming. "What you may be suggesting could be construed as treason," he stated with great calmness.

"You, George, are a patriot. You believe as I do that when we put on this uniform we took a solemn vow to protect Earth against threats from outside and from within. You will not sit by and allow the likes of Clark to destroy our planet and all we have achieved since the war. I'd stake my life on it," he paused to look George Cowley in the eye. " . . . I am staking my life and lives of many others, as well."

Cowley nodded. "Your trust is not misplaced."

 

**February, 7th 2259  
** Syria Planum  
New London  
Mars Colony

 

The centre strip of the dome always let the light in. There was no escaping it. The temperature was uniformly regulated but with that much sun one expected heat. Heat was just an illusion. Many criminals didn't seem to take the constant light into consideration when making their escape plans. That and the fact that most of the station was on vidcom.

Mars Security Division Officer Ray Doyle looked up to the top of the dome, the glint inside brighter than the sun outside. He masked the glare and checked the area, as was his habit at the start of each shift. He made the rounds of the big dome and then the two satellite dome facilities before fuelling his flyer.

He made for the mining colonies on the outskirts of New London. This was a young vein and it had brought in many new arrivals hoping for a fresh start. Adjustment was difficult for most. Living within domed warehouses, breathing outside only with head breathers. . . . an oxygen tube on each side of facemask and protective clothing was sometimes too much for the majority who tried.

His brother, Robert, had been one of the new relocatees and he was excited about being able to spend more time with him. Until recently, Robert had been living in the capital, Mars Dome -- while not as far as Earth to travel, it was still far enough away to only get together on odd holidays.

Mining wasn't the vocation Ray would have picked for his brother, but Robert was convinced something vastly different than city life was just what he needed to begin again.

As the area security division officer, he checked in daily with the miners. The mining dome was like a city unto itself. The miners had their own zocolo, and while this little marketplace couldn't even compete with that of New London, it was enough for the mine employees to blow off steam without all the travel.

Ray Doyle checked the valleys surrounding the mine first as usual. The miners had been restless the last month, sure that something was trying to get in. They had heard what they had described as drilling. No evidence had been found of any such activity in any of the flyovers that Doyle had performed.

Doyle loved this part of his job. Flying along the surface terrain. Following the relief of the rugged landforms was almost like a bird he remembered from Earth. Dipping and diving, testing himself and the aircraft. He had just pulled up from the deepest valley when he spotted what looked like plasma cannon fire aimed at the area over the mine.

A slicing scream ripped through the air – only it sounded as if it had started in his own head. The piercing cry was followed by a giant double spider shape that rose up and filled the sky. Doyle only knew the ship was there because it blocked out the stars in its place. A laser-like beam was emitted from the centre and dissolved all in its path.

Doyle landed the craft, took his PPG and all the replacement caps, and ran toward the mining camp firing. He tapped his wrist link; as it was connected to the onboard computer, it could carry the signal back to New London.

"Back-up needed at the Danzig mining camp. It's under attack!" Doyle yelled as he continued running.

"Sending all ours and as Earthforce is in the building I'll send them as well," a voice over the radio confirmed.

"Hurry." He sounded out of breath, but he didn't stop moving in the direction of the attack.

An explosion rocked the surface and knocked him to the ground. Doyle rolled around, hands reaching out blindly to find purchase on anything that would stabilise him. He had just got to his knees when another explosion rocked the ground under his feet and flopped him down on his arse.

He watched as the spider ship's weapons sliced away the mountain, the settlement, the people. The laser-like beams criss-crossed the area as if working a grid. In its wake, nothing was left, no life, no sign that life had ever been.

Doyle stood, PPG in hand, helpless. There was no enemy to follow; all signs of the spider ship had vanished. He turned around, expecting to see the same horror mirrored on the faces of his back-up but no one stood behind him. Back-up had never come.

He flew his ship straight back to the main dome, anger the overriding emotion that sustained him. All calls for back-up or outside help had been met with silence after that first call. The mining camp had been bombarded, blasted into smithereens and no one to help except a single security protector. PPGs had zero effect against such advanced weaponry. The mining colony had never stood a chance.

After landing, he wanted to seek out the Earthforce personnel that let him down. From outside the bar he saw them drinking, laughing raucously and loudly while all the people he knew and loved had been cut down and destroyed. That knowledge pushed Ray Doyle over the fine line of civility he had been holding on to.

He stomped inside the drinking establishment to find most of the posted Earthforce ground pounders were here drinking. He yelled at them all. "The attackers came and you did nothing!" Doyle took a moment to fix them with his stare. "Not a shot taken? Your group hardly moved. Are you part of it?" Doyle snapped his fingers and pointed to the Earthforce officers. "And that neglect was the same as killing my brother yourselves." Doyle turned away to spit on the floor in front of their commander. Just as quickly he turned back, fist flying. He connected with the first face dead centre.

After that, Doyle lashed out blindly at any and all perceived enemies. The fact that not a single member of Earthforce had come to aid the men fighting at the mining camp refreshed and refuelled his anger. Doyle knew that many innocent lives, along with that of his brother, had been lost in the unknown alien attack. It wasn't Minbari; even he knew what a Minbari ship looked like. This ship looked like a large black spider.

 

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hqytdz)  


 

He struck down two before he was swarmed, but that didn't stop him. When he was grabbed from behind Doyle bent forward and flipped the back attacker into the man he was fighting.

Seven down and his strength waning, when a fresh contingent entered the fray. He was captured and manhandled all the way to the detainment facility.

He was thrown in alone. No others were arrested as he had been. He paced furiously, kicked the metal walls and benches, then slammed his fists against the bars, his angry energy fuelled by his turbulent thoughts.

Finally, Doyle railed at the guards. "Why aren't all the ground pounders in here with me? They did nothing, no back-up, but they sure were swinging their fists. My body is proof." Doyle turned around and kicked the bench again. The bench didn't move, his toe was worse for wear. "Bloody hell!"

Doyle didn't need an assessment report to tell him his brother was dead. He had seen it happen. No one had got out alive. If only he hadn't taken that extra lap around the valley. His heart was in conflict with his mind. His mind tried to remind him that had he been any closer he would have died as well.

Now he had a story to tell if only he could get out of this damned place.

 

Men came, men went, but Doyle was left alone. Earthforce personnel looked at him from afar but weren't allowed closer. The guards made sure of that. No one came to talk to him. Whispers a plenty, probably about him, but never to him.

It was late on the fifth day of his incarceration and Doyle was spent emotionally. It was then that the guard finally approached him. Doyle looked at the guard warily and waited.

"There's a man here to see you."

"What's his name?"

"Didn't say."

"Where's he from?"

"Didn't say."

"Who's he represent?"

"Didn't say."

"What **do** you know?"

"Wants to see you."

Exasperated enough to strangle the guard, he turned away and waved into the air. "Fine."

Everyone seemed to clear out of the area as a man entered lockup. He looked straight ahead at Doyle.

Doyle assumed he was military. He had that straight arse look about him. He walked with a limp, but that did not seem to take anything away from him. He was most likely injured in the service and that made him a lifer.

Doyle didn't move from his bench, though he watched the man closely. This man was used to getting his way; it was in his carriage. He signalled for Doyle to come to the door.

Doyle stayed right where he was.

"Raymond Doyle, Mars Planetary Security Division Officer." All spoken as though the man was reading off a duty roster.

Doyle didn't say anything. The man hadn't asked a question.

"The charges before you are: Inciting a riot, filing a false report, dereliction of duty. It is undetermined at this time if you were part of the sabotage at the Danzig Mine."

Doyle could contain himself no longer. He smacked the wall hard behind him with his hand. "Sabotage? Bloody hell! Was everyone blind? A giant spider ship fired down on the mine. No one came to help. One PPG against plasma fire – not equal." Doyle stopped yelling and paused, forcibly calming himself before looking the man in the eye. "Inciting a riot?" He shrugged. "That's probably me."

Cowley looked down at his link for a brief moment. "You are described as being detailed, correct, and scrupulously fair, although you've had a few run-ins with your superiors. A Class A marksman with both PPG rifle and handgun."

It was nothing that Doyle hadn't heard before.

"All in all, I can see by your record that you can think on your feet, fight hard and don't need a lot of direction. I can use a man like that. Interested?"

"For what purpose?" Doyle had no real idea of what the man was asking of him.

"It will get you out of here and the charges dropped." The voice now had an impatient quality about it.

"Is it legal?"

"Does it mater?" Great irritation tinged the low voice but nothing else betrayed his impatience.

"Yes, sir, it does."

"Ah, another good man." A satisfied look replaced the impatient frown. "It could help you discover who was behind the attack." He paused a few beats. "Interested?"

"Yes," Doyle answered on gut instinct alone.

Without another word the man turned and walked back the way he came.

The guard closed the door after the limping man had passed and approached Doyle for the first time. In a low voice he said, "Doyle, I don't believe half of what they're saying about you. Neither do most of the blokes here." He shook his head and pointed back at the exit. "I don't know WHO he is but the blokes that have left with him are never heard from again. I know he's making your troubles go away, but watch your back."

 

**February 14, 2259  
** Special Branch Training Base  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

Captain Brian Macklin, former Earthforce counterintelligence agent, looked to the Major as he entered the great hall. The man with the limp was immediately recognised by all attendees as the one who recruited them. He had assembled this collective and was ready to address them. Most were in fit condition, as they had been practising a myriad of skills the past few weeks. Macklin nodded to his commander as he stepped off the dais.

Major George Cowley accepted the message that the assembled were ready. He took his place at the front of the room and the chatting noise ceased.

"There is something wrong at home and something wrong out there. We look to our own government to take care of the problems only to find that it is part of the problem. When I first put on the uniform I was proud of what it symbolised and felt I could take on the whole galaxy. Now, it is just cloth and doesn't stand for what it used to. I want to redefine it, make it respectable once more." He let the words sink in for a moment or two.

"I am Major George Cowley and I have the backing of a Joint Chief of Staff. We aren't here to overthrow the EarthGov and we aren't here to serve out judgements. Our mission will be to collect enough information to prove our accusations that Clark was complicit in President Santiago's assassination back home. But that is just one of the problems that face us. Many of you have encountered an unknown alien craft that can destroy a city in minutes. We have virtually no real information on this alien.

"We need to watch and collect information. If we move too soon, Earth and other human settlements will be lost or end up in league with the Shadows. This can not happen. I implore you to use the utmost discretion."

Macklin passed out links to everyone there. "These may look like the miniature power-books and short range communicators you are used to using, but these have been modified. No one else can scan or piggyback on the signal. Communicator range has been amped one hundred percent. You should be able to reach Babylon 5 from Mars without tapping into the general relay."

Cowley spoke over the mumbling. "Your identicards will show that you are agents of the Special Branch in accordance with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Don't be flashing them about demanding information. Instead, you must blend into the wall, be invisible in a crowded room. That is the way we will find the truth. "

Cowley wished he had time to sit down with each man or woman but there just wasn't enough time. "You will be paired off and work in tight teams. Hone your skills here and acquire new ones. We will be the best of the best. It will save your life. Check with Brian for the duty roster and new barrack assignments."

 

**February 14, 2259  
** Special Branch Training Base  
Barrack Five  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

Bodie sat back and waited for all present to get their meal so he could go back for seconds. Today would be different. Finally. He had begun to believe that guy back at the Proxima detention centre. Disappeared. It had truly felt like it. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the man who had ended his incarceration. No one else seemed to talk about just how they got here.

Here was on a planet in Drazi space. Bodie knew that much but didn't really remember a lot about the trip here. He had since just adopted a wait and see attitude.

Others arrived daily but they had no more answers than he had. The training centre was more than adequate but training for what? And what about the promised chance to find out who caused the explosion? No answers had been forthcoming.

Then Major Cowley had addressed them and explained some things, possibly, but he wasn't sure about that yet either. Cowley planned to pair them off and to work in tight teams. A partner wasn't what he had signed on for.

\--------------

 

Three days later, Bodie knew for sure. He burst into the martial arts building ready to explode. It had been another bloody fiasco on the training fields and for what purpose? "I have been trained by Earthforce, I already know how to run and shoot and fight and climb and fly. This is a waste of time. And why do I need a partner?" Bodie didn't really expect an answer. "What do I draw? A Mars security division man, much like an old Earth copper - a plod!" he yelled to the room at large.

Not realising Doyle was on his heels he was surprised to be grabbed, swung around, and punched in the jaw. "I know how to run and fight as well." With that, Doyle punched his so-called partner again. "Earthforce, ground pounder, it's just like saying thugs in space. That's what you are, a thug in space." The apoplectic look on Bodie's face gave Doyle the opportunity to hit him again.

Bodie came up swinging this time, not about to be shown up, but he wasn't quite willing to use any killing blows. Doyle seemed to be of a like mind. His blows hurt but were not lethal. They tripped and flipped each other in equal measure. While it was more than a scuffle it was not the murderous battle that the verbal exchange would have indicated.

"Not giving it much of a chance, now are you? Must do everything yourself, your way. No way any one else could offer up a better idea." Doyle wiped off the blood from his lip.

"Oh, it's you offering the better idea?" Bodie asked as nastily as he could while he wiped the blood off his own face.

"Could be. You wouldn't know, would you? Not that you are all that grand. You may think so, but I have yet to see someone who so far excels he should be above the rest of us." The utter disdain was almost palpable.

Bodie was intrigued despite how obnoxious this toe-rag was. Doyle had thrown the first punch; he'd got up into his face – certainly not cowed like most.

Bodie tried a different track. "I'm thinking Cowley doesn't want us to pulverise each other, so let's take it to the field. We're fairly even in a close up fight." Bodie knew though that if he'd fought dirty he could taken Doyle easily.

He would have been surprised to find Doyle was thinking an identical thought.

Doyle nodded, "The range then?"

Bodie just nodded.

They headed outside to the weapons range. They were not mindful of the crowd that had been paying close attention to the scuffle and had excitedly followed them out. Brain Macklin tagged along after them.

They competed. PPGs first, hand gun, then rifle. Slug throwers next, before the pulse cannon. Targets drawn forward and compared, again and again.

While everyone in the crowd watching knew they were good in their own right, they realised that now they were watching the best. The end result had Doyle edging out Bodie with the hand PPG; they were both even with the PPG rifle. Bodie edged out Doyle with the slug thrower.

Bodie knew he squeaked by Doyle on the slug thrower because he'd had used it before but Doyle had caught on fast. Again, impressing Bodie.

Doyle knew when to acknowledge talent. "Your pinpoint pulse cannon accuracy was impressive."

"Only because you haven't had the same practice." Bodie conceded he'd met his match. Doyle had greater value than he had expected.

Macklin left the area. A truce of sorts had been forged. The next week would proceed more easily.

 

\--------------

 

The bickering eased up, but didn't stop. No one seemed to argue more than Bodie and Doyle.

Murphy looked more amused than irritated. The duo was at it again. Hand to hand combat showed that they were more or less equal. Bodie had more bulk but Doyle had many a dirty move. Equal opponents. Doyle had Bodie down, pinned, done, but as Doyle turned to move away Bodie tripped him up and he landed on his arse.

"You get right up my nose, you do." Doyle pushed himself away from Bodie.

"And the fact that you're a snarky toe-rag has gone completely unnoticed, has it?" Bodie brushed himself off.

Doyle gestured wildly about. "They like me."

"They're afraid of you." Bodie shot back quickly.

"They think you're too snobby to work with them." Doyle had an answer to everything.

Murphy moved away from the wall and into their line of view. "We like Doyle, most of the time. Bodie, you're not half bad if you're not bragging. You two need to simmer down. Enjoy the adventure. We are part of something important. Don't blow it."

 

\--------------

 

Of the sixty selected by Cowley, twelve quickly showed themselves to be the cream of the crop. Bodie and Doyle were not the only stars. It was obvious to Macklin that his old commander planned to recreate a new version of what he had established in Earthforce. This time around he had a much larger pool of operatives to choose from. Macklin had always marvelled at Cowley's sixth sense about people in the past and it hadn't deserted him this time either.

Cowley must have far-reaching contacts. He had never logged in any informants, one way to keep them safe. Macklin realised Cowley must have suspected Earthforce long before he joined up with the Major again.

Macklin wasn't sure all sixty were a right fit, but the next few weeks would weed them out. He tapped Barry Martin and Jack Crane to supervise training in their specialities. They had served with the Major during the Minbari War. Seasoned veterans; the Major never forgot a debt or a loyalty.

Crane was leading the stealth movements and Martin the dirty trick fighting. Most of Cowley's recruits weren't being trained in anything new, just honing existing skills.

After a last look at the range, Macklin headed up to the flight C&C. He wanted to watch all pilot training. Again, Cowley had picked well. They all could fly, but here they were all learning manoeuvres new to them. An unexpected benefit came from the flyers themselves; many of them had tricks to teach as well.

A squadron of twenty took off one by one, broke orbit, and grouped in a standard battle formation. They worked mock situations, separating and reassembling formations. This group completed the four sets of drills flawlessly and were ordered to land.

Bodie tapped his direct link to Doyle. "Stay and let's practise the three flip." Bodie knew that the landing of the eighteen other flyers would take time.

Doyle slowed his speed and answered, "They'll never sanction that one."

"It can be done and you know it. " Bodie was smiling.

" Yeah, yeah, you do it all the time . . . "

"Okay, let's go." Bodie moved his starfury to the right of his partner.

Doyle made sure he was level with Bodie.

Bodie made sure Doyle was in the proper place before tapping his console. "Computer, autopilot off. Check fuel level for three flip."

"Autopilot off. Fuel, checking . . . adequate for four manoeuvres based on past drills." The computer voice was female as were most.

Bodie tapped his headset. "Doyle, have you the coordinates?"

"Roger," Doyle replied.

"Learn from the master, Doyle."

Bodie took control. He loved doing the actual flying. Autopilot was essential, but the times when he was master and commander of his craft were the best. He pulled the ninety-degree turn and dived. He rolled the craft three times then looped one-eighty so he was climbing the path he had dived. It was only a mater of seconds but it was bliss.

He knew that most Earthforce fighters were taught two rolls and a forty-five degree turn. The enemy knew that as well. Most pilots, no mater the species, knew that. So creating new manoeuvres was more than fun; it was for survival. Some of his old mob had been practising the two roll, but he had been practising three since his early days of flying. He had several other trick patterns but he was smart enough not to do those while being watched.

Bodie repeated the sequence so that Doyle could plot the sequence and compare the angles and match them. Doyle was such a quick study Bodie was almost sure that the little bugger would eventually surpass him. The thought didn't bother him. He wasn't quite ready to analyse why this didn't bother him the way it had before. Just accepted that his respect for Doyle grew daily. Though he'd only know for sure about him when they were working in real circumstances.

In his ship, Doyle watched as Bodie performed the manoeuvre twice. He counted the seconds as Bodie rolled and flipped. He had practised it in atmosphere but it was different in space.

"Computer, disengage autopilot."

"Autopilot disengaged."

Doyle grabbed the control and dived. He loved flying. There were few actions that produced this much freedom. He reproduced Bodie's three flip flawlessly. "Woohoo!" he yelled into his headset, his exhilaration almost measurable.

"Brilliant," Bodie answered in his ear.

Doyle repeated the manoeuvre with panache.

"Tandem?" Bodie asked, hopeful.

"Let's," Doyle agreed, riding the high.

"We go on one," Bodie directed. "Five, four, three, two, one."

They dived, rolled, and flipped to climb.

Both voices were jubilant.

"Great job."

"Wonderful."

"You two clowns land now!" Macklin ordered, his voice breaking into the mutual admiration society.

"Busted," Doyle said over their private link.

"My fault. My punishment," Bodie stated soberly. Doyle didn't deserve to go down for this.

Unseen by Bodie, Doyle was shaking his head. "We both did it. Macklin didn't miss that. We stand together."

They docked and opened the cockpits to a round of applause. Murphy, Jax, Anson, and Lucas slapped them on the back as they headed to flight C&C where Macklin waited.

Jax said aloud, "Impressive, I'd like to learn it."

Recognising the compliment for what it was, both lads grinned appreciatively, accepting the accolades before the dressing down.

Bodie keyed the door pad, letting Macklin know they were there. They entered to see their dual stunt on the view screen. Macklin and Crane were rewatching it.

Crane turned to Bodie. "You need to teach the best flyers that manoeuvre."

"You have more?" Macklin asked, throwing the men off balance.

"Yes," Bodie nodded.

"Good. I'll set up training." He then pinned both men with his glare. "You disobeyed orders. Took wild risks. Two kitchen rotations."

"Yes, sir," Bodie answered quickly. He knew they were getting off easy.

"Yes, sir," Doyle echoed. He knew they weren't being forbidden to do it again.

"Great flying!" Macklin actually smiled.

 

\--------------

 

Kitchen duty begrudgingly completed, Bodie and Doyle headed to the recreation building.

The batting cage was in use by Murphy and Anson. Fischer and Matheson were fencing. Bodie and Doyle, without a look between them, headed to the dartboard and put their names down for a match. Lucas and McCabe drew them. The two teams battled and collected a crowd who just weren't sure who to cheer for. Credit chips exchanged and razzing banter, intended to distract, had no effect on the players, much to the spectators' dismay.

Lucas looked over his shoulder. "Ton Eighty, here we come." He tossed his dart on the line around the centre. His second and third flanked the first. He bowed to the applause.

Bodie stood up and sauntered up to the line. "Watch a master and learn," he said to the crowd before turning around and taking aim. There was a bit of coughing in the hopes of throwing him off, but Bodie tuned it all out. He focused on the centre, made it his and tossed. Dead centre, absolute dead centre. His second landed in the back of the first dart and a few ooohs filtered in, but nothing impressed as much as the third that landed in the back of the second dart. Bodie turned and rubbed his hands together. "Drinks are on somebody else."

Doyle slapped his partner on the back and called out. "Drinks are on me."

"Big of you, Doyle, as all the drinks are free." Lucas retorted.

Doyle shrugged with a smile on his lips.

They laughed and drank until the wee hours. They ended the jovial time with a walk back to the barracks. Doyle found he liked having Bodie at his side.

 

\--------------

 

The field training games were designed to judge how a team worked together. This was the final testing to see who made the grade. Key areas were marksmanship, problem solving, piloting, and fighting, which included several of the martial arts.

Macklin already had a good idea how all would place and he was glad that Cowley had been able to return to the planet. The man needed to see for himself all he'd been reading in reports.

Sitting in the flight C&C, Cowley watched the squadron drills, Bodie in command. He watched as the entire squad executed the manoeuvre in tandem that Brian had alerted him to. "So you taught them all that three flip you had been going on about?"

"Bodie's manoeuvre. Bodie instructed. I just authorised it."

"Looks good." Cowley's approval was not given lightly.

"All the teams have higher than average scores. I expect you counted on this. This last area will help with placement. Co-operative team work is the hardest to attain." Macklin couldn't completely guess how this section would turn out.

"Something troubling you?" Cowley asked intuitively.

"We'll see."

They headed to the last field section at the base of the cliffs. This section evaluated how the pairings worked together. Successful completion and time were the two factors that told the tale.

Cowley and Macklin watched the viewer in real time. All trials were recorded to be reviewed at a later date. Bodie and Doyle were up next and they settled in to watch.

 

The timed event started as soon as Doyle picked up the assignment card off the table. Bodie read it over his shoulder. They looked at the terrain, they looked at each other and without talking they ran to the base of the crevasse. They turned back to back, linked arms, and walked straight up the crevasse to the ridgeline. At the top, Doyle pushed off his edge and flipped himself over Bodie, carrying them both far enough from the lip to stable ground. They jumped up, ran to the table topside, and slapped the assignment sheet down.

Hands downs, they had the fastest time in the event.

Back far enough away from the crowd, George Cowley looked to second in command." Ah, Brian, what do you think?"

"Well, George, I can admit I thought you were way off mark with some of your pairings. Lucas and McCabe; Matheson and King; Fischer and Murphy; Anson and Jax; and the most outrageous, Bodie and Doyle."

"Why bring this to my attention now?"

"They are your best, George. They bring something more, something extra to the table and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but Bodie and Doyle are even better. They beat all records in all categories. This last event they didn't even talk to each other and had the fastest time."

"Yes, I think they're ready."

 

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=70vnli)  


 

**March 10 2259  
** Cowley's Office  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

"Summoned." Bodie shrugged to cover his avid curiosity.

"Evidently the Major has decided to split us," Doyle guessed, surprised that he felt disappointment at the prospect especially after wishing for that very thing for so long.

"Hope not, we do okay together." Now that the prospect was here he found that he was adjusted to Doyle tagging beside him.

Doyle was pleased by those few words.

Bodie knocked on the door. The door chimed and opened. Cowley sat behind an old wooden desk that should have looked out of place but oddly suited the man amid all the metal.

They entered, together, shoulder to shoulder. They stood at the front of the desk.

Cowley watched the men, a good team, even if they were unaware of that fact. "Sit down."

They sat.

"I've heard many rumours from Mars. A place where PsyCorp is not our friend. There are many telepaths trying to free themselves."

"Rogues." Bodie stated.

"Not so much rogue as unwilling to follow PsyCorp rules," Cowley clarified.

"Some just want to lead a normal life," Doyle couldn't help but add.

"Read everyone's thoughts, get unfair advantage." Bodie folded his arms tightly across his body.

"I can well imagine you encountered a few like that," Doyle told his partner. "But those looking to escape the PsyCorp want to leave that behind. With the sleepers that dull everything, they aren't even a part of life. Not every telepath wants in your head. Well, none do in your case, there's nothing there." Doyle gave Bodie a side grin.

"Okay you two." Cowley found himself pleased at the teasing. They would make it.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Regardless, there is something astir and I want you two to go there. Your link will relay the information. Take no action unless it's unavoidable. Mars has many loyal to Clark – not just Earthforce."

"The Marzies?" Bodie asked. He'd served on Mars a time or two.

"No. Clark wants them squashed as well." Cowley corrected him.

"All they want is a free Mars." Doyle had known many and had had several debates on that very topic.

Bodie held up his hand in surrender. "I have no problem with that."

Cowley continued with the briefing. "I have a contact who needs help. You can't use conventional entries or exits to the planet or the buildings."

"I know my way around the underbelly of the complexes. I know ways in and out without being seen, as well," Doyle shared.

"I thought you might." If one was looking for it, a hint of smugness could be found in Cowley's voice.

"What do you want us to do?" Bodie asked.

"Aid has been requested by an old friend. Someone I trust. Use your knowledge of Mars and don't get caught. If you do, I can't help you." Cowley gave up nothing concrete.

Bodie liked how Cowley ordered them to not get caught.

"I have a few other contacts – use them only if you must. Don't put them in any more danger and, I repeat, don't get caught." Cowley ordered.

"I'll put that at the top of the list." Bodie smiled at his partner. Partner. He was getting used to that concept.

 

**March, 12th 2259  
** Syria Planum  
New London  
Mars Colony  
Sol System

 

They left with a carrier that dropped their flyer just outside of Sol. Bodie knew how to avoid the early detection beacons mined in the Jupiter airspace.

They slipped in undetected and landed in the red desert well away from the early warning system of Syria Planum.

The protective clothing that Cowley provided was just off the line for Earthforce wargames. Thinner and lighter than anything used before, it made movement easier. In their clandestine assignment, it gave them a double advantage. If they were seen they could be remembered as Earthforce. They connected the head breathers onto the masks and headed to the water housing.

They were but a click away when Doyle noticed the footprints in the dirt. With just a head tilt to Bodie they moved to follow the tracks. Unfortunately, the tracks led them to a dead body whose boots did not match the tracks. Both understood that meant that someone else got him here.

Doyle searched him for an identicard as Bodie took a picture with the link and sent it back to base. They tagged the coordinates and left him where he was.

When they came upon the compound Doyle avoided the lit areas and headed to the side. Behind the barrels of grain Doyle found the entrance he knew was there. Inside, they stashed the head breathers for the return trip.

"You know the oddest bits." Bodie's curious admiration was clear.

"Lived and worked here a good bit. Learn things if you keep your eyes open."

They made their way in stealthy silence. They passed two workers who were completely unaware of their presence. They kept their eyes open for any sign of Cowley's contact, a green jewelled brooch their only clue.

It was close to the pumping room that Bodie caught the merest glint of the brooch. If he hadn't been looking for it he would have missed the person attached to it. He seemed to be part of the wall.

Doyle held up his identicard. "Cowley sent us."

The man made no sound, just signalled them forward with his hand. His flowing robes were a surprise when he turned, so camouflaged was he.

Bodie cued up the photo he'd taken. "Know the lad?"

The contact's pinched nod confirmed that the man was known and probably a friend. "We'll take care of him," he assured Bodie. "PsyCorp are looking for a rogue and have been here a day already. Peter was a friend. It's clear he didn't give up anything at death because they're still here. They continue to terrorise."

"What do you need?" Doyle offered out of habit.

"Just a route, unknown to us, to get Jason to New London. Transport awaits him there. He needs to get to Babylon 5 – warn them that the railroad is grassed."

"Done. Where will we find him?"

"He will be here within the hour if he hasn't been caught." He cocked his head and held up his hand to silence them.

All three stepped backed and seemed to fade into the wall motionless.

Workers moved about on shift change. The corridor was full of people for a short while then all settled back into the regular routine. Amid the normal sounds a harsh whisper almost sounded out of place.

"Derek?"

Cowley's contact stepped forward. "Here, Virgil."

"They aren't far behind me," he warned. He pushed a large man in front of him. "I know what to do – take him . . .go." Virgil vanished back the way he'd come.

Derek handed the man to Doyle. "Tell Georgie thanks." He disappeared as well.

Bodie looked to Doyle just as Doyle's head turned to his. "Georgie?" A shared grin, they knew that they'd use it someday.

They looked at the newcomer. "Bodie." Doyle pointed to his right. "Doyle," as he pointed to himself.

"Jason Ironheart."

"Nice to meet you. Now, let's go."

Doyle led them back to the corridor they'd entered but he turned away from the exit and headed to a set of locked ladder stairs. He produced a pick from somewhere off his belt to pick the lock faster than Bodie could ponder what else he had on his person.

 

Doyle pulled off the cover bracket and pointed down into the bowels. Bodie went in first, followed by Ironheart and Doyle closed up after himself. He took the lead. He led them into the water wells. They crawled much of the way in silence. Bodie and Ironheart both trusted that Doyle knew where he was going.

A long two hours later they came to another set of ladder stairs. No lock pick was needed.

"New London. They leave it unlocked for emergency purposes." Doyle shrugged even though the others couldn't really see him.

Bodie nodded. Little bugger really did know his way.

Doyle looked at Ironheart. "Where do you need to go?"

"Pump room eatery."

Doyle led them through a maze of corridors and stopped at a door clearly marked 'pump room'.

"It's through there. I'd go at your appointed time, no earlier. Not enough workers until then to shield you," Doyle suggested.

Ironheart nodded. "Thanks."

"All part of the service." Bodie looked bright-eyed. They shook hands and left.

Doyle backtracked through the corridors to the ladder. Another two-hour journey through the underbelly of the water canals. They retrieved their oxygen head breathers and headed back outside.

Outside, while still dark, had a lot more activity going on than when they started. Earthforce personnel had evidently discovered the body. In their usual bulky protective suits, they lacked mobility, but their PPGs were still deadly.

The duo had just reached the flyer. Running for opposite hatches, they were fired upon and Doyle was hit on the leg.

Doyle fell back, the pain foremost in his thoughts, and dislocated his shoulder. Bitter emptiness filled him as he watched Bodie jump into the other side of the flyer and started her up. He almost missed the odd acrobatic manoeuvres the flyer managed. It looped up and around and was now on a direct course to him. How Bodie managed to turn so sharp, fly so low, fly so slow and still open the hatch and hold out his hand baffled Doyle but he grabbed onto the offered lifeline. Before he could close the door Bodie was heading up and out of orbit

Seat-belted in, Doyle turned, pain evident in his face. He put his hand on Bodie's thigh. Bodie turned his head to look at Doyle.

"Thanks." It was the most sincere thing that Doyle had ever said to Bodie.

Bodie absorbed it, then broke the tension. "Don't want to break in a new partner, now do I?"

 

**March 16th 2259  
** Cowley's Office  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

"Doyle, you look recovered, I see."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I've had conflicting reports from Mars and Proxima 3. Illegal weapons are being sold and transferred in Earth Alliance space. I need to know who is selling and who is buying. Document, record, verify and track, but do not interfere. The only way to discover the entire route is to let it continue until it can be shut down in its entirety."

Eight pair of eyes were focused on the man whom they had yet to know much about, but they did know he inspired trust. He was still a major in Earthforce but it was obvious he suspected Earthforce and was willing to investigate them.

Bodie knew he couldn't go back, not if they had anything to do with the death of his family.

"Lucas, McCabe – you're to go to Mars. Blend. No heavy-handedness." Cowley turned to the other two men. "Bodie, Doyle – Proxima 3. Channel seventeen has been enabled for the four of you to communicate amongst yourselves. No information over any other channel." The last was spoken like an order they didn't want to disobey. "I know you've all enabled personal channels." Cowley looked over his glasses.

Bodie looked at the ceiling, Doyle at the door. Lucas and McCabe tried for innocent but failed.

"Daily reports." He waited. They didn't leave. "Dismissed."

 

**March 19th 2259  
** Vopen  
Proxima 3  
Earth Alliance Colony

 

Bodie was familiar with Proxima 3. He had served two nine-month tours and had a couple of friends in the capital city were he had been stationed. There were only three cities with spaceports: Assimen, the capital, Vopen, and a refuelling station at Benton. Earthforce had a large presence in Assimen and Bodie wanted to avoid it until they had information that made travel there necessary.

Vopen then became their destination city. Cowley had arranged for his contact, Wilson Brewster, to meet them there. They landed and headed to the main zocolo for their appointment. The walked at a leisurely pace, registering alleyways, exits, roadways, anything that could be important. Noticing things, people, and places now would help for what might seem irregular at a later date.

Doyle had to admit that after the dome life on Mars, sunlight on his skin felt pleasant. He stopped between buildings and drew in a deep breath of air. He turned to face Bodie. "The air smells odd here. Is it harmful?"

"Nah. It seems that only visitors or new arrivals notice it. I can now that I'm trying to notice it. It's an inert gas that residents get used to after being here three or four months." Bodie pointed out the intended emporium for the meet.

They entered separately and each sat against the wall on opposite sides. Again, they concentrated on making no fast, quick movements. Just a casual gait, drawing no attention to themselves. They waited individually for the same contact.

A man with a book walked in, sat down at the counter, and ordered a drink. He put his credit chip on the counter.

Doyle looked over at his partner, Bodie nodded, and Doyle slowly made his way to the counter and sat next to the man with the book.

"I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid on Earth." Doyle was truly enchanted with the piece of nostalgia.

Bodie checked the room and no one seemed unduly interested, other than the casual glance, in Doyle or the book. He made his way to the counter. "This is the type of pressie my Uncle George would like." He tapped the book, _The Highwayman_. "Is it for sale?" Bodie smiled winningly at the man.

The man put out his hand. "Brewster. How is the Major? Up to his same old tricks?"

"Yes, I do believe he is," Bodie answered easily.

"I have more like these." He picked up the book. "Why don't I show them to you," Brewster offered. He waited for their nods, picked up his credit chip, and followed Cowley's duo out of the establishment.

They headed away from the buildings and well away from other people to sit on a grass-like hill. "Clark has been trying to get more presence here, but the stationed Earthforce personnel have elected to renew their contract."

"They have a choice?" Doyle looked puzzled. Usually you went where sent, to his understanding.

"As with all Earth Alliance colony postings, the personnel have term contracts. Too many would change their mind after just a few weeks. Too expensive to be changing troops too often. It's a long way from Earth if not travelling by hyperspace. Those that stay develop friends and start families. Simply, they wish to remain and Clark hasn't been able to get his own men in," Brewster told them.

"Then why does Cowley think there are illegal weapons here?" Doyle asked.

"I told him so," Brewster said frankly.

Two heads turned sharply to stare at Cowley's friend.

"The Resistance has a strong faction here as well as on Mars and Orion. They keep good track of what happens even if the local authorities do not."

"The Resistance must be buying weapons." Doyle knew many of the Resistance on Mars but he couldn't tell what side Brewster was on. He looked over at Bodie who shrugged his answer.

Brewster corrected their confusion immediately. "The Resistance buys their weapons legally from sellers in the Non-Aligned Worlds." His tone conveyed where his allegiance lay. "Earthforce weapons are being sold illegally. Dead Narns and Centauri were found with Earthforce weapons on them. No mistake. No serial numbers." Brewster handed Bodie and Doyle different identicards. "You are currently signed on with the temp crew going out tonight to fix leaking pipes on the water line."

Bodie looked at his ID. "Dave Layton." He looked at Doyle's. "Mark Bentley. How posh."

Brewster half smiled. "Rusty is the person to talk with. When you get him alone, just tell him he owes Brewster a favour."

 

\--------------

 

Bodie and Doyle worked four nights before they had the opportunity to find Rusty. They helped lay the replacement pipe like they were born to it. They ate and drank with the crew. No one asked questions, just shared stories of the past that gave no real personal information away. The fourth night during the wee hours break they got Rusty alone.

"Brewster sent us." Bodie told him.

"Said you owed him." Doyle added. "Now, about illegal weapons?"

Rusty looked them over and nodded. "Weapons are run through here real regular like."

"How many, what kind, how do you know they're Earthforce?" Bodie rattled off.

"We need a place to start so we can plug the hole." Doyle's tone was a tad milder.

"They don't actually land here. Just transfer ships at the refuelling station in Benton. Enough money changes hands there. The Resistance can't touch Biglow, he's the regional governor's nephew and it's not like they can complain to Earthforce."

"So where do the weapons come from then?" Doyle asked with dogged persistence.

"Babylon 5."

 

**March 23rd, 2259  
** Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

Bodie and Doyle entered the space station under the names of Layton and Bentley. Those names were less likely to be remembered than their official identicards. Their contact was the head of security himself, Michael Garibaldi. They read the station map and took the travel tubes to the Red sector, and Garibaldi's office.

Bodie hit the keypad several times, liking the trill of the announcement sound. The lack of an answer didn't stop him from hitting it again.

Zack Allen, on the way to the holding cells, noticed the two outside Garibaldi's office. He approached them carefully. "May I help you?"

"Looking for Chief Garibaldi." Doyle answered.

"He could be awhile," Zack explained.

"We'll wait." Bodie added.

Allen fingered his comlink. "Chief, you have two men waiting for you."

"Coming." Exasperation evident.

Zack waited until Garibaldi arrived before continuing on his way to the holding cells.

Before the Security Chief of Babylon 5 could ask who they were, both took out their Special Branch identicards.

"Open." The door to Garibaldi's office opened and he waited for them to enter and followed. "What can I do for you?"

"We're working on tracking illegal Earthforce weapons. Their manifest origin begins here on Babylon 5. This is your jurisdiction, we figured you'd have ideas," Doyle explained as the security man he once was.

Garibaldi knew of Major Cowley and that he was behind the new Special Branch. "Give me a couple of hours and I can probably get something for you." As the two looked at each other he figured they had no real place to go. "The hydroponic gardens are a must see, and I'll make sure you can get some fresh fruit."

Doyle jumped at the chance. Fresh fruit was so hard to come by. "Thank you, we'd like that."

 

\--------------

 

Bodie decided that Hydroponics was worth the trip to Babylon 5. The lush greenery was just like pictures he'd seen of old Earth. This hydroponic section covered over half of the five-mile long station, but to his eyes it seemed to go on forever.

They walked a bit, just feasting on the sight and scent of the place. There were others on the various pathways, jogging, walking or resting. This place seemed like a park.

Doyle took in a deep breath. "This station smells better than Proxima 3 did."

"Only in here, believe me. Waste management would be nasty." Bodie wrinkled his nose just thinking of it.

Doyle chuckled. "Just thinking how odd that anywhere on a metal station could smell better than a Class M planet." He shrugged at his own thinking process.

They walked further in.

"Your shoulder and leg fully healed?" Bodie asked as he sat down on a low bench.

"Yeah, they're both just fine. I can get your back." Doyle's aggressive tone surprised Bodie.

"Didn't mean that. Was just asking. You didn't say much about it. That's all. Just curious." Bodie hoped he could unruffle those prickly feathers.

Doyle rolled his shoulder. He was sure he'd thanked Bodie at the time. "Thanks for . . . "

"You already said," Bodie interrupted him. "Was just asking after your shoulder 'n leg."

Doyle decided to take him at his word. His body language seemed like he was being truthful. "Yeah, was sore at first, but the tissue accelerator worked great." His tone earnest, he rolled his shoulder again.

Bodie picked up some of the dried sticks and leaves, letting the leaves slip through his fingers. "This partnership seems to be working out."

It was a statement, but it was a question as well. Doyle thought about it. And, yeah, he had come to rely on Bodie. It turned out that he was good to work with. He'd had his back under fire. He could be trusted.

"I like what we're doing, Bodie, it's important work. I'm not any closer to finding out who destroyed the mine and my brother, but I know Cowley will let us follow an investigation when the opportunity arises . . . or I really hope he will."

"He will as long as it's in line with his own plans. But I do think he'll grant us some leeway." Bodie threw some of the sticks he still had in his hand and watched them hit the ground. "I know your brother's death is most likely connected to my family's and President Santiago's deaths, but it's hard to stand here and believe there is a giant conspiracy taking place out there and here."

Bodie's honesty disarmed Doyle. He reached out and patted Bodie on the shoulder, initiating touch, something he rarely did. Odd, Bodie did touch him a lot, actually. Hum. "We'll work it out together, Bodie."

Bodie believed him. He wasn't alone anymore. Doyle was his partner. He realised that he didn't resent that any more. This just might work out. Bodie stood and ruffled Doyle's hair. "It's time to head back."

 

\--------------

 

Two hours later, after an amazing walk through fruit trees bearing fruit they had only read about, flowers blooming delicate buds, Bodie and Doyle arrived back at the Security Chief's office.

"I've got a snitch that was in too deep to the wrong people. You can watch from here."

Bodie and Doyle sat in the security office with Garibaldi's second, Zack. Doyle was adamant that they allow the Babylon 5 man to conduct the interview. He figured they'd be back and it would be best to part on good terms.

"Benny, we have you. You're involved this time, all you can do is decrease your jail time."

"Garibaldi, you have nothing on me."

“Invoices, Benny, they have your signature, vid records of you placing the orders. Give it up. I want your contacts on Mars, Proxmia3 and here on B5.” Garibaldi leaned over the table and held his face an inch from Benny’s.

“Riker and Benz on Proxima 3 are the only two I know.”

"We both know that isn't true, Benny. You never give up the whole truth if you think you can make a better deal. The only better deal is that I don't announce to the entire station that you snitch for me."

Benny's shoulders drooped, defeated. “Jenkins and Danbe here on Babylon 5.”

Garibaldi looked up at the vid eye. He then turned to Benny, and pulled him closer. “The rest, who’s the contact on Mars?”

“I don’t know.”

“Lie.”

The menace in Garibaldi’s voice was almost tangible as he spoke. “This is your last chance. I’ll put it ‘round anyway, that you talked on Mars as well.”

Benny’s fear flooded the room. “They’ll kill me.”

Garibaldi stepped back calmly and gave Benny his options. “In here with me, you have a chance. You step outside that door and you’re dead either way. Names.”

Benny held up his hands and nodded. “Yeah.” Then he muttered, “Love my choices.”

Garibaldi stated, “Time’s up.”

“On Mars I deal with Topeka, but once Major Duster was there.” Benny slumped down in his seat.

Garibaldi took great pains to control his reaction to these last two names.

Bodie momentarily reacted and it was enough for Doyle. "You know those names?"

"Yeah, he was considered a hero during the war. Now, selling to both sides of the Narn – Centauri conflict," Bodie looked disappointed. "It makes me sick."

Doyle found himself pleased by Bodie's reaction. Maybe he wasn't just a ground pounder.

Garibaldi entered the security room and Bodie turned to him. "Cowley will take care of him and the others. You can be sure of it."

Doyle looked to his partner. "We need to go to Mars."

 

**March 27th 2259  
** Syria Planum  
New London  
Mars Colony  
Sol System

 

Bodie and Doyle entered the Sol System in the same way they had on their last visit two weeks ago. They timed perfectly the path around the detection mines and entered Mars space with the tourist shuttles. Doyle continued on to New London under the radar detection field.

Doyle landed polar opposite from last time. Be purposely unpredictable, Macklin's words of wisdom. They donned the same protective clothing and struck out to the same water housing facility. The Mars man headed to the same barrels of grain and they stashed their oxygen equipment once inside.

They had arranged to meet Lucas and McCabe during the evening shift change. They had sent on the names Jenkins, Danbe, Topeka and Duster as soon as Garibaldi had obtained them. Their cohorts had located Topeka and had kept him under surveillance ever since. Lucas and McCabe had noted every contact the man had made since. Cowley wanted the whole route and everybody involved.

Lucas broke away from McCabe, who was collecting their gear for their shift. Bodie bobbed his head at the approaching man. Lucas stopped near Doyle but facing Bodie.

"How much time do we have here?" Bodie asked without really moving his lips.

"Three days until Topeka's cargo ship docks." Lucas looked back at his partner and nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Doyle asked Bodie.

"I've heard from two different sources that Duster will be here as well this time," Lucas added.

"Enough time to goes to Mars Dome. I know some people," Bodie confided.

"What are you thinking?" Doyle asked again.

"A safer way to track."

 

\--------------

 

Bodie looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel connected to his Earthforce uniform anymore. It fitted him well, just didn't hold the meaning it once had.

He fingered his link. "3.7 to Alpha One." He was ready to resend when he heard Cowley's voice.

"Alpha One."

"Did you make arrangements?"

"Same broach, same place, at twenty. Out."

Bodie chuckled to himself. Cowley certainly loved to be cryptic. He joined Doyle in McCabe's front room. Lucas jumped up and saluted. Bodie waved him down. "We're to meet Derek at twenty hundred where we met last time."

"Late start to make contacts." Doyle looked at the bars on Bodie's uniform. The man had seen some action.

"Not for the people I want to meet up with." Bodie poured himself a drink because he'd obviously die of thirst if he waited for McCabe to offer. "Most have day jobs so their nefarious work must be done after hours." He poured a drink for Doyle. He walked it over, taking a seat next to him.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Lucas asked, getting his own drink.

"Lay several listening devices on them so we can track every stop," Bodie explained ambitiously.

"If they find them they'll know someone's on to them," Lucas reminded him.

"That's why we're going to Mars Dome." Bodie didn't add how he'd utilised equipment before.

Bodie and Doyle left with a keycard to re-enter McCabe's place later in the night. They made their way to the pumping room and blended into the night.

Derek approached quietly, stopped, and waited, not noticing the two men he waited for. Bodie and Doyle stepped out of the shadows and greeted the man.

"Georgie says you need a ride. PsyCorp personnel are gone, so it's much easier to move about now." Derek took a closer look at Bodie. "Uniform looks like the real thing."

"It is the real thing." Bodie sounded a bit chafed.

Doyle chuckled. "Not sure how he feels about his roots."

Bodie gave Doyle a steadied stare, his excuse far too close to the truth for comfort.

Derek led them up into the docking bay. They boarded the shuttle and Derek asked for and was granted permission to depart. They rode in silence. It was much easier than talking; sometimes idle chatter revealed too much.

Derek landed in the Mars Dome port less than an hour later. He led them out of the port through a less used avenue. He turned this way and that through the maze of corridors until they found themselves entering one of the bigger zocolos.

Derek and Doyle went in first. Derek found a table near the door as Doyle picked up drinks. This was an establishment for drinking and they needed props. Doyle had no idea how long they'd be there. He hoped he could put this on his expenses.

Bodie waited a full five minutes before entering.

Shoulders back, Bodie walked with all the military bearing he been taught. He didn't look at the enlisted men inside, though they moved out of his way automatically. He didn't look at Doyle or Derek either. His eyes roamed the entire room just as anyone would if they were looking for someone they recognised. He didn't pause his forward movement until he reached the ordering counter.

A sergeant close by turned and saluted him. Bodie returned the salute as was the custom.

"Are we in for a command change?" The sergeant's voice hopeful.

Bodie shook his head. "No, just an inspection stop." The disappointment on the sergeant's face told its own story.

The sergeant moved away, back to his group and immediately dashed their hopes of a command change.

Bodie drank his first drink like a man who needed a drink. The second he sipped slowly, waiting for the sergeant's group to move further away. And they did, when they were finally pulled into another well-oiled crowd.

Bodie pulled a clean credit chip out and placed it on the counter near the base of his glass. "Arlo in?"

The untraceable credit chip disappeared.

"Second door. Knock twice, two times,"

Bodie finished his drink and moved away with deceptively casual intent. He weaved his way to the intended door, but not without making eye contact with Doyle. He received a nod of understanding. Doyle's eyes that told him he had his back. Bodie nodded imperceptibly – message received.

At the door, Bodie knocked the requested pattern. Knocking seemed so odd. He was used to the trill sound of announcement, but the knock was more in line with the clandestine intent of the meeting.

"Enter."

Bodie waited and the door opened. He entered and looked for his contact. "Arlo."

"Bodie. It's been a while."

"You know how it is."

"Indeed I do." Arlo cracked a smile, though hard to read on the hairy face. "What can I do you for?"

"I need to track . . . cargo." He mentally smiled. Cowley wasn't the only one who liked being cryptic.

"Animate, inanimate?"

"Both."

Arlo didn't miss a beat or ask needless questions. He raised his left hand with two fingers open and immediately a box was retrieved from the left side of the room and placed on his desk.

Bodie wasn't sure if it was human or alien, he just knew it moved fast.

"Coordinate pings, beacon hounds and tracker receivers. All polymer and don't set off scanners."

"Ten each." Bodie knew he'd have future use for whatever was leftover.

"Twelve thousand."

"Bit steep for me."

"Not official then?"

"Not with the uniform any more." Based on past involvement, Bodie took a chance that Arlo was more than an opportunist.

"Five thousand."

"Done." Bodie handed over another credit chip.

Arlo took and processed it. "Clean, nice." He had the merchandise put in a holdall.

Bodie stepped forward to take it but Arlo put up his hand.

"Rennie will leave ahead of you. You didn't come in with a holdall, you shouldn't leave with one. Eyes remember strange things."

Bodie tilted his head slightly as he nodded his thanks, and understanding. He put out his hand to shake Arlo's before he left. He made eye contact with Doyle as soon as he exited and with the faintest head movement indicated that he should follow the female.

Derek had already moved outside. Rennie turned to Bodie once he stepped outside and walked toward him, handed him the holdall and kept walking without missing a step. Bodie walked the opposite way. Doyle fell in step beside him and was joined by Derek. The Mars contact led them back into the corridor and traversed the maze of hallways until they returned to the docking bay.

Back at New London dome they asked Derek to join them at McCabe's quarters. Doyle used the keycard and no one was surprised to find both Lucas and McCabe waiting up for them.

Doyle introduced the new addition. "This is Georgie's friend, Derek." He turned to Derek, "Lucas . . . McCabe." Both the Special Branch men raised their eyebrows at the new nickname for their boss.

Bodie opened the holdall and passed around the different tracking devices. "Coordinate pings, beacon hounds and tracker receivers. We backup one with another. They won't be picked up by scanners. We need them in the cargo, the ship and the men."

Lucas picked up the beacon hound. "I like your friend, Bodie. Leave this to McCabe, Derek and me."

Bodie looked to Doyle. Without words they agreed that this was best. They stood and left Derek with Lucas and McCabe.

McCabe waited for the door to close. "Do they do that because they actually understand each other or are they just yanking our chain?"

"A little of both, but probably just yanking our chain."

Outside, Bodie and Doyle made their way back to the pumping room. Protective clothing and oxygen head breathers in place, they trekked back to the shuttle flyer. The darkness allowed them to travel faster.

Bodie tapped his communication link. "I am actually looking forward to the flight back to Zagros 7."

"Bodie you should know better." Doyle shook his head ruefully, even though Bodie couldn't see it. "Fate doesn't like down time."

Doyle was ready to slug Bodie when they reached the shuttle; the message waiting button was flashing.

Once belted in the shuttle, Doyle requested, "Play message."

"Garibaldi of Babylon 5 says that he has a package for you."

Bodie had the grace to look sheepish. "Guess we're going back to Babylon 5."

 

**March 30th, 2259  
** Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

Bodie and Doyle again entered the space station under the names of Layton and Bentley. This time they asked immediately for Garibaldi. He must have been waiting for them to arrive, as he appeared before the sentry even had time to call for him.

"Good of you to make it to the reunion," Garibaldi said. He was careful in case anyone nearby was listening. He led them to his office. He waited for the two men to sit down before getting right to the point. "Benny started acting fidgety two days ago. I kept around the clock watch on him and it paid off with Duster and a new guy."

He hit the console. "Show room two." On the view screen in room two was Major Duster.

"Ah, good. We weren't able to tag him on Mars." Bodie was glad to see him out of the game.

"Show interrogation room three." Garibaldi directed toward the computer.

On view screen three was a man sitting on the chair with a clear look of disdain on his face.

"Well, this is a surprise." It was obvious from Doyle's voice that it was indeed a surprise. "Samuel Picard. Second in command of the Nightwatch Division."

"It's new and that division is directly under the president," Bodie added.

Doyle whistled, not afraid to show his depth of astonishment.

Bodie was more speculative. "It's more than a safe bet that Major Cowley will want to deal directly with him. We need to get a message to him. He's currently enroute to Minbar. We cannot use the normal channels for this one."

"I know a way," Garibaldi volunteered. "Captain Sheridan can ask Ambassador Delenn. They're both aware of the . . . ah . . . oddities out there."

"I think we'd like a crack at Duster, if you don't mind?" Doyle asked Garibaldi, as this was his territory.

"Be my guest." Garibaldi planned to watch.

Bodie and Doyle jumped up together and acted as though they were rushing the door. Bodie stopped and balanced on his toes, signalling with his hand for Doyle to precede him out. Bodie ruffled Doyle's curls as he looked back at Garibaldi with a huge grin on his face.

Garibaldi just shook his head at their tomfoolery.

When the two men entered the interrogation there was no trace of the lighted-hearted men who had just exited his office.

Major Duster looked up, expecting to be released. Irritation replaced relief.

Bodie flanked the door on left side. Doyle moved to the right. Behind his back, Doyle moved his finger in a circle hoping that Garibaldi understood to record the session.

In a posh voice Bodie said, "Well, Major, fancy meeting you here."

"Bodie, wasn't it? I heard you disappeared. I will delight in convening a court martial board." Duster still thought he had the upper hand.

Doyle stood with his hand on his hip, a puzzled look on his face as he turned to Bodie. "He talks like he thinks he's getting out of here."

"I don't think the reality of his situation has set in yet." Then as in a conspiratorial whisper, "Illusions of grandeur."

Doyle smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "Your trail of death ends here."

"You are sadly mistaken." Duster remained confident. "I have no information to give."

"I don't recall asking for any, do you?" Bodie looked at his partner; there was no sense saying Doyle's name aloud for Duster's edification.

"Not a one," Doyle answered his partner before pinning his glare on Duster. "Now that you bring it up, it would be nice to know why. We already know that you are part of a ring that is selling illegally procured Earthforce weapons to the Centauri."

"You can't prove that or you would have already picked me up." Duster's calm was faltering.

"Actually we can. We've only waited for the others in your group to make the complete route." Doyle informed him. He quite enjoyed the disappointment that appeared on Duster's face.

"We are more interested in the man next door, Samuel Picard," Bodie fired at the prisoner.

Duster sat back in his seat, composed once more.

"Very tough, isn't he?" Doyle angled his head at Duster.

Bodie looked over at Doyle, "Appears to be." Bodie rubbed his chin. "Saw this old vid once. Bloke wouldn't talk. They buried him in a hole with ants. Got to the bloke through his weak spot. "

"Major Duster has a weak spot?"

"I reckon everyone's got something they fear most. You get my point?"

"Point taken." Doyle turned to Duster and slammed his hand on the table in front of him. "I think the Narn would love to have the person responsible for supplying all those weapons to the Centauri. Someone they could rip to shreds. That's how they dispense justice on Narn, Bodie, twelve Narn would surround you, sharpened nails extended, ripping the entrails out for public viewing."

"I have authorisation to deliver you anywhere I see fit. The Narn would save us a lot of work." Bodie's tone left no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"Damn you! You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Oh, he would." Doyle actually sounded proud. "He most definitely would."

"He's working with PsyCorp. They wanted to fuel that war. Most of us just wanted to make money on the side."

"Cowley's going to love this." Doyle was looking forward to this delivery.

After hearing Cowley's name a real look of terror contorted Duster's face.

 

**April 1st, 2259  
** Tuzanor  
Minbari Homeworld

 

George Cowley watched as the shuttle put down in the city of Tuzanor. It was very different from the capital city of Yedor, which housed as many tall building as New York did back on Earth. There was a tranquil atmosphere to this place. It was easy to imagine that its position nestled in a high valley between two snow- capped mountains added to its peacefulness.

He was collected by two Minbari who delivered him to a crystalline structure that was built right into the mountain. The door opened to an old friend.

Commander Jeffery Sinclair smiled in genuine pleasure to see an old Earthforce mate. He put his hand out and accepted the Major's hand. "Major, thanks for coming." He closed the door behind him.

"Good to see you again, Commander. Or should I address you as Ambassador?" Cowley took the seat Sinclair motioned to.

"I am no longer ambassador, resigned that position." He offered his friend a drink and indicated the bottle of Scotch he normally kept hidden.

"Yet you still remain on Minbar?" His unaffected curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Yes." He smiled, then shrugged as he sat himself. "Long story and part of the reason you’re here."

"And that would be?"

Sinclair didn't answer the question directly. "George, a Ranger of mine on Mars told me he was aided by your men. I think you may know him."

"Ah, Derek. Yes, I do, good man. I knew he would do well in undercover work." Cowley took the drink offered.

"Not undercover, George, not exactly, not like our Earthforce days. This is a different group. The Anla'shok, or the Rangers."

Cowley took a sip of his drink and waited. Sometimes silence elicited more information than asking actual questions.

"I think we can help each other on an idea I have that will benefit us both." Sinclair smiled at Cowley.

 

**April 9th, 2259  
** Training Centre  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

"Why are we going to Minbar?"

"Cowley says."

"Cowley says, Cowley says," mimicking his partner.

"Why else would we go?"

"That's as good a reason as any." Doyle shrugged.

"Damn Cowley."

"Bloody Cowley." Doyle's archaic choice of words revealed how off balance he actually was.

Bodie swallowed a sigh. He didn't need his partner in a funk.

"We're requested. We're not in chains." He held up his hands in a handcuffed fashion.

"It isn't a choice." Doyle pinned Bodie with a stare. "Cowley ordered."

"We don't have to go." Bodie reminded him.

"Cowley had plans for us, he said."

Bodie shrugged. "Cowley doesn't like anyone countermanding his decisions."

"He said it was a personal request from Sinclair."

"Even he respects Commander Sinclair." Bodie looked to Doyle to make the decision.

"Minbar, then?"

"Minbar."

Bodie keyed the fingerpad to unlock the bay hangar and they each boarded a starfury. They needed their own ships for the flying portion of what was ahead. Bodie named his Capri. Doyle called his Escort.

Each ran through their pre-flight checklist by habit. "Requesting lift-off protocol."

"Permission granted." Dispatch answered immediately per Cowley's order.

First one, then the other lifted off the planet. They headed toward the jumpgate.

"Requesting jumpgate sequence."

"Jumpgate sequence initiated."

The two starfuries moved through the gate into hyperspace.

Hyperspace was like looking through a distorted viewfinder. No stars could be located, nothing that even looked remotely like stars. No up. No down. If the ship flipped the pilot wouldn't know by looking at where they were. The ship's computer would know that it wasn't facing the way it had started and fix it. It had a leg up on the sentient pilot in that way.

Knowing when and where you were, again, was solely dependent on the ship's computer. It would acquire a jumpgate lock on signal and it knew when to trigger the intended gate. The ship would move through the exit that opened to them. Otherwise the gates would remain closed and unseen by the hyperspace traveller.

Larger ships could form their own jumppoints, thus not needing a gate, but they did need a functioning computer. Needless to say, most pilots kept their ships in great working condition.

Bodie and Doyle still had their personal comm channels and utilised them.

Doyle started their conversation with a complaint. "Know something, Bodie? Cowley didn't seem very impressed with all we accomplished on shutting down that illegal weapons operation. We exposed the whole bloody route."

"Military men like him don't give praise for doing the job expected. If one hadn't completed the assignment they'd probably be knocked down a rank." Bodie was more used to the military way of it.

"A little appreciation can compensate for inadequate pay."

"Career military think that all are there to serve the planet, not be compensated." Bodie admitted to himself that a riled up Doyle provided engaging conversation. "So you think that we wouldn't have turncoats if they got more praise?"

"Just saying it would be nice to hear the accolades occasionally."

"So, what were you like as a kid?" Bodie thought a change of subject was in order or he might start praising Doyle.

"Was a right tearaway, I was."

"I can see that, quite frankly." Bodie grinned even though his partner couldn't see him.

"And you, the light of your mum's eye?"

"Not really. She left after my youngest sister was born. Da raised us, not half bad, but I enlisted as soon as I could to get away from the public life. Lost them all, now." Bodie's voice held no emotion.

Doyle knew that meant he felt a lot. He wanted to bite his tongue as soon as his words left it. It was just automatic habit to retaliate verbally.

"The brother I lost was the youngest. Hadn't found himself and just wanted to experiment. I think Mars was a way to reconnect with me. The rest of the family went back to Earth. They didn't care for the line of work I chose."

"You've seemed most respectable." Bodie appreciated Ray's attempt to expose himself.

"The criminal element that I was apprehending was sure to rub off on me. That's what they thought anyway."

"You still seem respectable."

"Thanks, Bodie."

"You take first watch, I need to catch some shuteye."

Doyle smiled. His partner wasn't half bad.

 

\--------------

 

"Spatial disturbance encountered." The computer's voice awakened Bodie eight hours later.

"Oy, what's that?" He immediately noticed the anomaly in the space around him.

"Neutrino emissions. Source unknown."

Bodie turned his head as far as he could to get a look at the disturbance when a jumppoint opened and a huge dark thing appeared. "Record." Then, his ship encountered, for the briefest moment, that spatial disturbance. The hyperspace seemed to shimmer and with just the brush-by of the giant spider ship it caused sparks and crackles to jump off the control panel, emitted the briefest EMP pulse and his systems failed. His ship was caught in the giant ship's flow as it winked out of sight. Bodie's ship flipped around and around. The G-force created was enough to render Bodie unconscious.

The computer had an auto-restart and began a verbal update. "Navigation inoperable. Communication disrupted." It received no orders.

Doyle did not see or register the actual disturbance. He was alerted to Bodie's spinning ship.

"Course correction or crash imminent," Doyle's computer warned, with the same neutral voice used to announce time.

"Evasive manoeuvres." Doyle looked out and saw Bodie's starfury flipping. "Bodie," he said loudly into the link.

No response.

"Bodie, you okay?" He raised his voice considerably.

Still no answer was forthcoming.

"Scan for life signs," he directed his computer.

"One life sign detected."

Doyle let out his breath, grateful that his partner was still alive. Doyle waited for the autopilot of Bodie's flyer to stabilise a bit. As soon as the flyer regained forward motion Doyle ordered, "Lock on. Prepare to grapple."

"Unable to lock on. Signal unstable."

"Great, I have to do all the work." Doyle checked his own controls. "Disengage autopilot."

"Autopilot disengaged."

"Engage lateral thrusters."

"Lateral thrusters engaged."

Doyle accelerated and brought his ship behind Bodie's. He punched the claw foot out half way and then made sure his ship was level with Bodie's starfury. He fully extended the claw foot and precisely manoeuvred the claw over the protruding hook of Bodie's ship. Once connected, Doyle grappled and locked on.

"Reverse thrusters. Full power." He just wanted to get both ships back on track. He still had the lock-on signal.

"Full power."

"Follow lock- on signal."

"Locked on."

Doyle's ship responded and was able to proceed on to their intended destination albeit at half the speed. He was hoping that Bodie wasn't seriously hurt.

"Bodie. Wakey, wakey. Just like you to sit back and let me do all the work." Doyle kept hoping for an answer.

Doyle talked on for twenty minutes before he was rewarded with sounds of life.

"Uhh, I must have weaved when I should have ducked." Bodie sounded like he had a hangover.

"Bodie, it's your turn to talk." Doyle was quite elated and immensely relieved. He wasn't sure why but happy nonetheless.

"Doyle, I'm not your inboard entertainment."

"Believe me, you are now, so start talking." Doyle smiled as Bodie sputtered.

 

**April 12th, 2259  
** Ranger Compound  
Tuzanor  
Minbari Homeworld

 

"Jumpgate activated," the computer voice announced.

"Almost there, Bodie." Doyle switched off the earbud, then instructed. "Contact Minbar."

"Contacting."

"Minbari tracking station to Starfury Doyle." The voice from the planet sounded very much like that of the computer.

"I'm towing a starfury, landing will be tricky. We are both expected in Tuzanor."

"Destination confirmed. Proceed to coordinates seventeen twenty and thirty one twenty one. Proper equipment will be standing by. Medical assistance needed?"

"No, Control. We're both fine." Doyle was ready for this trip to end.

Forty minutes later Doyle was relieved to hear his computer's voice. "Docking protocols initiated."

The craft landed flawlessly in the docking bay and Doyle wondered why they ever bothered going without autopilot. Of course he answered himself right away, shaking his head. He loved flying too much to give it up even if at times autopilot was maybe safer.

Doyle rushed to Bodie's flyer first, to make sure for himself that his partner was indeed fine. As Bodie emerged from his starfury he didn't look worse for wear and everything in Doyle's world seemed right.

"Hope they have more than sonic showers here." Bodie tried brushing himself off. He saw figures coming towards them in the distance so he hurriedly turned to face Doyle. "Thanks for the quick thinking in there. Hyperspace is not where I want to die." Bodie rested his arm across Doyle's shoulder and squeezed.

Doyle was warmed by the gesture but wasn't sure why. Finally he put it down to being appreciated; he was glad that Bodie had let him know.

They turned together to greet the two approaching men. One Human, one Minbari.

Bodie recognised Commander Sinclair and was surprised that he was there to meet them himself.

"Lieutenant Bodie," Sinclair greeted him as he put out his hand and shook Bodie's. He turned to Doyle. "Mr Doyle. I'm Jeffery Sinclair. This is Rathenn." He turned to Rathenn, "Ray Doyle and William Bodie."

The Minbari bowed his head in greeting, as was his custom.

Sinclair pointed to their flyers. "We will have them repaired. Let's get you to your quarters and then we can discuss why you're here."

Bodie and Doyle followed the men to the shuttle flyer at the other end of the docking bay.

Rathenn flew the craft and circled the whole city. It gave Bodie and Doyle their first view of the Minbari planet and the Ranger home of Tuzanor.

Breathtaking is what came to mind as Doyle and Bodie looked down below. Every building seemed extremely ancient and each one was carved into the crystal rock outcroppings, none more than a few stories high. Waterfalls dropped off each side of each mountain.

Sinclair pointed out that the ancient Minbari engineers and builders had actually chiselled, carved, and sculpted a huge palace out of the Tower Crystalline Mountain Range of Three Pinnacles. To Doyle it looked like ice and frost structures, to Bodie it looked edible.

After skimming the wide plateau that overlooked the city, Rathenn landed the flyer. They walked together into the Ranger compound. The nine barracks fitted unobtrusively into the landscape and each could house one thousand Rangers. Only one barrack was currently in use. The newcomers were ushered inside that one and given a double room to share.

"The other occupants are on the training fields. You will meet them after the evening meal," Rathenn explained.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning after you get some rest," Sinclair told them before he and Rathenn left.

Bodie and Doyle, each with his single holdall, were left to settle into their room.

Bodie looked to his partner. "Do we know why were here?"

"Cowley said," Doyle reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Bodie nodded. "Did he mention food?"

 

\--------------

 

After a meal and time to aquaint themselves with their room and facility the two men turned in. They could meet all the others tomorrow. Sleeping in their ships was never quite as nice as a bed. Back in their room they found their beds tilted at an angle, so much so that Doyle was sure that he'd slide off while sleeping.

"If I recall correctly, the Minbari believe that lying flat is tempting death." Bodie remembered reading that somewhere. He pointed to stuff in the room. "Let's shove stuff under the beds."

Doyle nodded. They helped each other drag boxes and books to allow the beds to lie flat. They crawled under the soft sheets and closed their eyes. Sleep was most welcome.

 

Early in the morning, Sinclair sought out Cowley's men. He needed to speak with them before they entered into any agreements. He also had the full report from their ship's recorders. He sent an invitation for them to meet him at the chapel. He was always left alone when he visited this place. His aide always waited outside.

Grabbing some fruit along the way, Bodie and Doyle made their way to the chapel to meet with Commander Sinclair.

"He's alone," Doyle pointed out under his breath.

"Probably Cowley's idea," Bodie whispered.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming so quickly." Sinclair motioned for them to sit in the front. He showed them the link containing the vid record of Bodie's encounter. "The power outage caused by the overload of neutrino particles saved the internal computer from being wiped by the EMP pulse that was caused by your proximity to the jumpgate activation. We were able to extract most of the system record until the jumpgate closed. Do you remember?"

Bodie watched all that was recorded and recalled some of what he was watching. "I remember something entering my peripheral vision and then I saw the black spider ship. It entered at an odd trajectory. My reading went haywire. I remember starting to flip then nothing until I heard Doyle calling out."

"Ray, did you see it?" Sinclair asked Doyle.

"Not then. I only looked out when Bodie's ship was flipping. But I've seen that ship before. It killed my brother." Doyle's voice was fierce at the last.

Sinclair was already nodding. "Yes, on Mars. Cowley sent a copy of that report." Sinclair paused, then admitted, "I, too, have seen that ship on Mars seven years ago. I was with Michael Garibaldi and he saw it as well."

"Why are we not alerting everyone to the possible danger of these ships?" Doyle demanded, his hands bunching into fists.

"It's the same question I asked." Sinclair admitted. After a pause he smiled ruefully. "I wish it were that easy." Sinclair took a deep breath and sighed with regret. "It's part of the reason we're meeting away from the trainees and away from all possible ears."

He stopped momentarily, tapping his fingers, ordering his mind to present what he needed. "The Minbari are one of the older races. A thousand years ago, when Earth was battling the Black Plague of the middle ages, the Minbari were fighting an unknown enemy in space, the Shadow Ships. They did not know the face of their enemy, but they knew their capability.

"They were losing the war when Valen arrived and helped marshal all resources. Together, they managed to drive the Shadow Ships away. Not destroy. It's the general opinion that they left to lick their wounds and went into hibernation. The Minbari believe that the same enemy is back. They believe that the only reason the faceless enemy did not win last time was because they had been completely unprepared for the multiple races affected by them to join together and fight . . . together."

Bodie and Doyle said nothing. They sat enthralled by the unfolding story that Sinclair was telling. It was hard to take it in as real, but the ring of truth rang in each word.

"They believe that the Shadows are now moving slowly so that this time they can be fully prepared. We believe that they are engineering the conflict between the Narn and Centauri. Other race conflicts are sure to follow in order to prevent their working together this time. Of course, when I say we, I mean a handful of Minbari, the Vorlans and a handful of Humans.

"The Minbari warrior caste think it's all delusional stories told by the religious caste. Despite the warrior caste's objections, the religious caste have tried to honour the prophecies and readied themselves. Under no circumstances do they want this enemy to know we are truly aware they have returned. The Vorlans, who rarely weigh in on anything, agree with the Minbari. A reason to take note on that alone. The few Humans involved lean that way as well."

Sinclair stopped and Doyle could contain himself no longer. "Earth must be warned." He looked to Bodie, who had remained silent throughout. "We can help." Doyle was pleading.

Being Human, himself, Jeffery Sinclair understood all that Ray Doyle was saying. He could hardly believe that he had ever been that idealistic though.

Bodie finally weighed in. He looked intently at Commander Sinclair. He knew of his work on The Line. "There will be many Humans who will help in this fight, but," he shifted to face Doyle, "I think that the Commander, his group, and Cowley believe that EarthGov are already lost to the wrong side of the conflict."

"Bodie, you are correct. The death of Santiago is most certainly an assassination, although we are still trying to get concrete proof of that. We believe that our Earth is being attacked from two opponents who could possibly even be working together. PsyCorp and the Shadow race." Sinclair waited for men to absorb everything up to this point.

Doyle sat dismayed and disillusioned. Part of him had always believed that Earth would always come down on the side of the just. The right cause. Then, if he were honest with himself, there was part of him that told him all of what had just been said fitted in with everything that had been happening recently.

"So, what are we really doing here?" Bodie asked directly, curious despite everything.

"You two were on Mars recently and worked with one of my men. Derek. He is a Ranger. One of the Anla'shok. He spoke of the two of you specifically. Suggested I talk with you both about becoming part of this group."

Both men made sounds as if to interrupt. Sinclair held up his hand to shush them. "Wait. Before questions let me explain what the Anla'shok are." Sinclair watched as Bodie and Doyle exchanged glances, seeming to carry on a full conversation without words and one that he knew he was not privy to. Their heads turned back to face him and nodded in unison. Sinclair took a moment for himself; it was obvious that Derek had been right.

"The threat the Shadows pose is not a potential threat. It is real and present. Ten thousand Narn killed in less than ten minutes. The loss we face is millions upon millions, if it isn't already too late. The military caste refuse to see this as something they should worry about. Oh, they believe in prophecy, like all Minbari, but only when convenient. So all is left to the religious caste and they are somewhat divided as well. Their belief is in Delenn is great and follow her lead.

"The part of prophecy that the Minbari believe and I have come to as well in part, is that the species that holds the other half of their soul will join them in this fight. They believe that it is the Humans. They have watched us since the war. They have observed that we are the only young race who willingly help other races. We actively encourage an exchange of information. They claim no other race would have built Babylon 5 or placed it in neutral space.

"The end result is that Humans and worker caste can now join the Rangers, the Anla'shok." Sinclair smiled. "I'm not sure which was more scandalous to the warrior caste, having Humans join or the worker caste." Sinclair stood and walked to the door and signalled his aide. "Tea, please." The request was acknowledged with a nod.

"You must wonder where you two fit in." Sinclair stated as he returned to the patient men. They nodded. "Major Cowley is also aware of all that is happening. Up to now, he was more concerned with what has been happening on Earth's homefront. He has come to realise that if the Shadow race win nothing else maters. We have decided to join forces and combine resources."

A knock on the door indicated that Venek, Sinclair's aide had returned with the tea.

Cups in hand, Sinclair continued. "Gentlemen, George's goals are valiant, necessary and a must. One day, when all battles have been won, you will still need a purpose. The Anla'shok can fill that void. So, you would ask, what are the Anla'shok, the Rangers in our language.

"One thousand years ago Valen created the Rangers to be a fighting force made up of all the military clans. By the end of training they would no longer swear allegiance to their own clan only to the Entil'Zha, which at that time it was Valen himself. They would also only fight on his behalf. After the Great War, the warrior caste wanted to assume command, but Valen knew that to be dangerous so he kept them separate and gave them a new job, to be sentries and watchers, collecting information quietly until the great enemy returned."

Jeffery Sinclair looked at each man intently. They needed the honesty up front that he had been denied. "If you do choose this route, you need to understand that this army of light is small but serious. You are not Minbari, but you will be expected to work in Valen's name. This army of light was his creation.

"You will take vows – we walk in dark places no other will enter, we stand on the bridge and no one will pass. We live for the one, we die for the one –

"Always remember that real 'one' is the position, the cause even though Entil'Zha is the focal point. These vows illustrate how seriously each member is involved with this undertaking. The Ranger is the last barrier. The Rangers take on the jobs that others back away from. No question, it is dangerous and is done without glory. You will never be rich, but never will you be without food, clothing, or shelter. Cowley will not be sending all his men here, only the few that might work within these requirements. You are the first and need to seriously consider all you would be undertaking to do both jobs."

Sinclair took a deep breath. "Don't give me a decision now. Discuss, stay here, train. Then decide. Derek had great praise and I accept his recommendation. Any questions, I will be happy to answer. All I ask is for you not discuss that you are undecided with the other trainees."

Bodie answered automatically. "Yes, sir."

Sinclair nodded his head and left them alone in the chapel.

 

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zg8gwj)  


 

Bodie walked around looking at the different art. Doyle read through all that was on the link that Sinclair left behind, then put it in his pocket to show his partner.

Bodie returned from his inspection of the entire chapel.

Doyle smiled. "Let's explore this place."

Bodie put up his hands in surrender. "Lead on, McDuff." They headed outdoors.

 

It was nice to walk outside in the sunshine. The heat on his skin was a pleasant change from the filtered ultraviolet light of the Mars dome enclosures. Doyle turned his head to look at Bodie. "It will be nice to go running outdoors."

Bodie rolled his eyes but agreed anyhow, "Not too early."

"Well, I've looked at the schedule. Weapons will be fun, so will flying. We have martial arts, probably many we already know."

"History, meditation, denn’bok, now doesn't that sound fun?" Bodie read the link that Doyle showed him. He looked up and blinked at his partner.

"Actually, the fighting pike does sound interesting," Doyle admitted.

"Looks like one could make some nice moves with it. Bap you over the head for one," Bodie teased.

Doyle stuck his tongue out at Bodie. It felt good to just be light-hearted for an afternoon. It had been a long time since he could remember feeling this carefree. He wasn't, actually, but it felt that way at this moment. "Let's climb up to that first waterfall." He pointed to the high mountain.

Bodie rolled his eyes again, but went along willingly.

The rock while shiny, had enough jutting masses to make climbing easier than appearances would indicate.

"Should have thought to bring a lunch up here," Bodie complained as he felt hunger pangs.

Doyle reached into his jacket pocket and extracted two condensed fruit bars. The smile those bars produced was recompense enough for lugging them about.

They carefully made their way to the edge, sat down, and dangled their legs over. The view of the whole valley was theirs at a glance.

Doyle peered down between his legs to the abyss below. "We start the Ranger training schedule tomorrow. Do you want to talk before?"

"Knowing you, Doyle, of course you want to talk about it. That means that of course I'll be talking about it." Bodie knew his partner would drive them both insane if he didn't. "Which part has your brain engaged currently?" Bodie pulled the leaves of the small plants and threw them over the edge and watched them drop out of sight.

Doyle took a few moments to order his thoughts. "Bodie, this is very much different from Security Division or Earthforce. We need to ask ourselves what we're getting into."

The calm and quiet tone was enough for Bodie to stop what he was doing and focus all his attention on his partner. He answered with his originally intended reply though. "They send us out – we do a job."

"No, Bodie, this is much, much more. We are talking about a major commitment. We don't know how long the problem with Earth will continue, but eventually it will end. We have so little info on this shadow enemy that it's hard to believe there will be a time without their danger hovering, but that too, will end. If we are still alive at the end of all this, we will need a purpose, like Sinclair said. Because one thing I'm am sure of is that you and I will never work for Earthforce or Security again."

"I wasn't in the Minbari War, so Earthforce has been mostly about keeping the peace. Different locals, same job. They run lots of simulation war games, but that's all they are, games. I joined to fly. The other was just part of the job. Cowley's assignments have been the best. Feel like they mean something, like my actions are important." Bodie turned his head to look at Doyle. "PsyCorp, Clark, those spider ships – they are all behind the death of my family. I believe Sinclair, stealth and invisibility are currently more important than slaying a part of the serpent."

"I am sorry about your family," Doyle said quietly.

"I'll tell you, Ray, all I wanted to do that first month was go out and kill those responsible. But there was no single person to kill. Cowley talked about that on the shuttle all the way to the training centre."

This was the first time that Bodie had ever talked so much about himself. A warmth of pleasure spread through Doyle, but he was unwilling to delve deeper to figure out why. "Bodie I refuse to believe that the only reason you are here is to fly. So, with that belief, let's do as Sinclair suggests, we go through training, learn what these Rangers are all about, really, then we can talk about what we'll do."

"We go through training. I liked being worked to death." Bodie was quite pleased at Doyle's use of we. It's what partners do. He completely ignored that this was the first time ever that he liked having a partner. "Do you think we could find a beer around here?" He ruffled Doyle's hair.

 

\--------------

 

"Come on, get moving." Bodie tossed a pillow at the sleeping man. "Oi! I thought it was you who wanted to run this morning. No time for that now."

Last evening, after discovering that alcohol and Minbari don't mix whatsoever, Bodie has despaired of finding a drop. To his joy, he learned that Commander Sinclair had supplemented the Minbari fare with Human food and drink, including beer. Doyle had been excited as well, maybe a little too excited.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? You just didn't want to run," Doyle accused. He hadn't as yet moved a single body part - his mouth only barely.

"Tried. Short of dragging you out of bed and tossing you into the shower facility with the cold water running, you didn't respond. Figured you were just too tired."

Bodie was far too chipper for Doyle's sensibilities. He moaned and waved his arms.

Bodie moved closer and stood over Doyle's bed. "Come on, twenty minutes to the start of orientation."

Doyle groaned louder. He turned over and scratched his chest. Bodie stood watching, intrigued with no idea why. The grumbling Doyle finally rolled himself out of bed and moved unsteadily into the shower. Bodie watched until the shower door closed.

 

They had to jog across the compound to the central complex of classrooms and they managed to slip into the room just as Sinclair started his approach to the dais.

Yesterday afternoon, after returning from their talk on the mountaintop, Rathenn had given them a tour of the entire Ranger facility. It was a massive compound. The buildings of the training centre were built to fit unobtrusively into the natural mountain landscape. If you blinked you could lose a door.

It was vastly different from the base on Zagros 7 and yet the same. The Drazi base had been designed to fit invisibly into that landscape as well. The size was incomparable to what they were used to.

There were three temples, three training fields, all with elaborate obstacle courses, and one wilderness survival and surveillance training course. There was also a weapons training area. Equipped for PPGs, rifles, canons, and attacks from atmosphere, it seemed to equal the size of all the training fields combined. There were three separate buildings for the martial arts instruction, three separate buildings for meditation, and three outdoor fields for various tapes of target practice other than conventional weapons.

All this couldn't be complete without a large airfield with nine hangars and a central complex of nine buildings designed as classrooms and admin offices. Add all that to the nine sets of barracks with the ability to house upward of nine thousand personnel.

Doyle remarked to Bodie that the Minbari definitely had a thing for multiples of three.

Sinclair was ready to address the body of people present. Bodie had told Doyle that he expected this address to be much the same as yesterday. On the surface it was similar but both men found it was different.

Sinclair donned the traditional Ranger clothing but still carried himself as an Earthforce Commander. He looked at the trainees and spoke seriously to the group. "You are here because you have expressed an interest in becoming a Ranger, but first you should have the essential facts about us before you sign on the dotted line."

He got a few laughs from those who understood the old-fashioned way of joining an organisation.

He seemed to target each man and woman individually as he spoke. "First, we are not a religious order. Your beliefs are your own. Ranger tradition is steeped in Minbari tradition, so if this bothers you, you'd be better off elsewhere. Second, we are not a hate group. We are not a vigilante group, nor are we an army of vengeance. If you are here to exact revenge on an enemy who has killed one or many of your family or people, this is not the place for you. Search your heart honestly. We are dedicated to preserving all life, even the life of the enemy if we can." Ranger One paused. He obviously wanted the people in the room to understand their own reasons for being here if they could.

"With that in mind, you will be trained as a soldier. How to fight, how to kill, you'll be the best at it because we are preparing for a war we do not want, but must be ready for. To balance this, you will be taught ways of achieving our aims without violence. That will take precedence, even at the risk of your own lives." Again Sinclair paused and changed gears. "The next three days will gauge just how much training you will need. Thank you for being here. Welcome aboard."

The words, though delivered quietly, had great impact. Even as Sinclair left, most stayed seated reflecting their choices.

Bodie looked at the others in the room and saw that they were equally impressed. He did notice that more were Human than Minbari. Bodie hadn't expected to be impressed after yesterday's private discussion, but the Commander, or Ranger One, today, had a definite presence about him. He was like Cowley in that way. Instinctively you knew he was trustworthy.

Bodie looked at Doyle and could see that he, too, was weighing all who were in attendance. Humans, Minbari and one Drazi. What does a Ranger look like? This group would not allow anyone to put on file the idea of what that was.

Bodie leaned over to Doyle to whisper in his ear, "Can we go get some food now?"

 

\--------------

 

Doyle found the weapons portion of the testing just plain fun. Regular target practice was proficient but tedious at best. Here they had odd moving targets coming from all directions and he was able to use an amazing variety of weapons. From Centauri ion canons to Minbari stun projectiles, Drazi poisoned tipped swords to laser point destroyers. Doyle was accurate with each.

Bodie did almost as well, but Doyle had pinpoint accuracy with the long-range rifles no mater the situation. Bodie was sure that the instructors were betting on them.

Flying was Bodie's moment to shine. He executed every manoeuvre that they requested. They tried to stump him with other races' methods but little did they know that all forms of flying were a hobby of his. He waited until they were satisfied and then he showed them some of his own moves. Unlike Macklin who blasted him with a dressing down, the Minbari said nothing, just requesting his return.

Of course, it was different when he landed. Rathenn was there to greet him along with Senachal, the piloting master. Doyle was also there, and that made Bodie more nervous that the other two.

"If you would follow us, Trainee Bodie, Trainee Doyle."

"This is your fault," Doyle said but there was no sting in his words.

They followed the Minbari back to Sinclair's office. Inside the Rathenn waited by the door, but Senachal stood at the desk by the Commander.

Sinclair nodded to both men then turned his head to stare at the trainees. He directed his question to Bodie. "I presume that trick you performed wasn't for the first time?"

"No sir." Bodie went for contrite.

"Controlled each time?"

"Yes, taught Doyle and most of Cowley's mob."

"Good then you can teach it here. Most of your piloting classes will be assisting Sech Senachal. I want group formations that move like one. Next time you want to demonstrate a skill ask. Next time you want to boast, don't." Sinclair smiled at Bodie. He looked to the Minbari and they nodded before leaving. Sinclair waited for the door to close. "Frankly I am glad to have the help. The warrior caste had most of the best pilots. The worker caste engineer them, construct them but are hardly allowed to fly them. That changes now. Thank you."

As soon as they were alone, Bodie rubbed his hands together. "This will be fun."

Doyle shook his head, but he was smiling as well. "Yeah!"

They headed back to the main compound and entered the martial arts building.

"Next on the testing card is combat." Bodie was looking forward to this as well.

"I don't think this one will go as easy as the last two."

"Oh, we'll probably get our arses kicked. Still, it will be fun, or at least a good work out," Bodie was hoping that they surprised their instructors once more.

Three hours later, they both knew it was more of an arse kicking than anything else, but at least they had got in a few blows.

The weight training was more in the line of a measurement, a gauge of what strengths they already had and where they would go from then on.

It was the evening meal where they first met most of the other trainees. They dined with others of their barrack.

The Drazi spoke to them first. "I'm Lorzac. There at the end of the table is Fenoval, then Kat, Silyner, Huron and Cole." He turned to the newest trainees. "There is a test later." His wrinkled face seemed to crease more in delight."

Bodie pointed to his partner. "Doyle here has probably already memorised them. Me, I'm Bodie. I'll need a refresher course on all the names." Bodie smiled as he sat, ready to eat.

The Minbari at the other end of the group bowed his head. "I am Fenoval. I was worker caste but heard the calling of the Anla'shok."

The Human girl spoke up next, "I'm Kat, Human." She smiled at the obvious. "You'll hear so I'll just tell you, I'm an empath. Hey, don't look like that. I don't read minds." The Human reacted to the uncomfortable looks on the other Human faces. "I'm not with PsyCorp."

"You're a human lie detector," Bodie guessed.

"Yes, exactly."

"I'll take two." Doyle smiled engagingly at the nice looking trainee.

"We're Human," Huron and Cole said simultaneously. They pointed to each and said, "William, Eric."

"Very clear," Bodie replied between bites.

"I'm William." His dark hair the polar opposite from the other Human. "I think I'm like Fenoval, I came here because I just knew it would be right. My brother will be surprised. He thinks I'm empty-headed." Cole smiled in fond memory.

"Eric Huron, diplomat's son, and the Minbari culture has always been the one I wanted to study. Ranger One suggested that I might be right for the Rangers. I hope so."

"Silyner." The Minbari bowed his head. "Being here is the best way to serve my people."

"I'm Doyle, and I think that's why I'm here, it's the best way to help."

"Advise, Minbari nights are shorter, turn in early. The days are designed to wear you out." Huron's expression told its own story of sleep deprivation.

They finished the meal in good-natured camaraderie.

 

Day one of training set the standard for the days and weeks that followed. Life settled into a pattern. They were expected to rise early as to be ready to embrace the day. Meals weren't simply to eat but were shrouded in their ritual ceremony.

Bodie really just wanted simple in a meal. Some time to unwind and savour the different food hitting the palate. Hitting the palate in a regular, timely fashion. Not pausing before each swallow, not wasting imaginary bites to Valen. He just wanted to eat.

Doyle smiled and did as told, acted all polite, but away from the crowd, he sniped and griped about all the food he was expected to eat. He griped about ceremony and food. He griped about the food. Bodie was of the opinion that he just missed his vitamins and granola.

After the morning meal classes would begin. Their schedules consisted of three classes a day of two or three hour duration. They would stop for a midday meal, again with the proper ceremony. Then all would resume the afternoon session.

Outside the classroom complex Doyle pushed his link in front of Bodie's nose. "We start with Minbari Language."

Bodie sighed. "We are expected to learn all three castes." He was actually already familiar with the religious caste dialect. He picked up languages fairly easy. He knew Drazi as well.

"It's probably best, we also have cross cultural studies." Doyle skipped their middle class to see if Bodie was actually paying attention.

"Well it just goes along with the language and meals. All the food ceremonies could almost take away the joy of eating."

"Almost?"

"Well, I am a growing boy. I'll do what I have to do, rituals or whatever."

"I wonder which way you'll be growing?" Doyle teased automatically. He caught a hint of a wounded bird expression before it disappeared from his partner's face. "We have three hours of pilot training today. You'll probably start up with your teaching duties."

Bodie brightened at the prospect of being in the cockpit. He took the link from Doyle's hand and checked out the full schedule more thoroughly. "We have Minbari language every day." He sounded more surprised than his expression indicated.

"Did you think it was something you could pick up in an afternoon like a date?" Doyle had seen Bodie pick up a companion with very few words spoken.

"This schedule looks like we'll be too busy for much of that." Bodie watched Doyle as he realised that their free time was almost non-existent. Humm, the flirty toe-rag didn't seem all that disappointed. Bodie liked that reaction, wasn't sure why, but certainly didn't have time to think about it just now.

"Before breakfast – we can go running then." Doyle looked over at Bodie.

"Will we have enough energy?"

"Come on, Bodie, don't be a layabout."

Bodie looked down at the schedule, up at Doyle and down at the schedule again. He agreed against his desire to sleep. "Okay, just remember to give me time to get breakfast."

 

\--------------

 

Sech Senachal looked over his room full of trainees and new Anla'shok. He knew that some would be surprised but the one Human, Trainee Bodie, was one of the most outstanding pilots he'd ever seen. He would help instruct the flying out of atmosphere section. He was quite sure that there would be a few who will be displeased, but that couldn't be helped. Sinclair himself would be teaching so having Trainee Bodie instruct would have to be accepted as well.

"We have a variety of ships to be mastered. Rangers must be able to slip into the pilot seat of any craft," Senachal explained. On the screen he showed pictures of the various ships docked in the bay. There were no novices in this group.

Bodie thought that the ships assembled were just a motley collection of flyers, but he knew he could pilot them all.

"Ranger One and Trainee Bodie will be the instructors for the next several weeks. After which you will be all working in simulators." He pointed to each man. He noted that the warrior caste present were the only individuals thrown off balance. He decided that all the Humans should be started in Bodie's group. The others were sent out with Ranger One.

Bodie looked out to the ten trainees and pointed to the hangar bays. He was doubly glad to see that Doyle would be joining him. Bodie thought that he should be teaching as well.

"Let's head out and see what we're made of." Bodie knew that all would be more comfortable once they were out there.

Bodie ran them through the standard set of Earthforce drills. All were excellent flyers. He drilled them on pre-flight checks, standard emergency procedures, and flying off autopilot. Each flew the lead and each flew wingman. Doyle was his counter in all, positioning himself where needed without direction. Bodie was already looking forward to tomorrow.

Once on the ground, Sinclair called Bodie and Doyle away from the group. "Trainee Doyle, I believe that you can lead classes too. We need as many good pilots as we can get in the upcoming year, so we need to utilise the talent we have."

"Yes, sir." Doyle was delighted. He looked at Bodie who seemed to be just as delighted.

"Extra flying time so we can stay sharp?" Bodie asked politely.

Sinclair was not fooled but granted it anyway. "Don't miss any of your required classes." He then smiled; he understood the love of flying. "Good work up there today."

"Thank you, sir." Bodie nudged Doyle and they departed.

This time it was Doyle who rolled his eyes. "I wish this place had longer days instead of shorter."

 

\--------------

 

Next day, after their early morning jog along the perimeter of the compound and language class, the two men headed to the hangar bays. Waiting for them there was Commander Sinclair, minus his aide.

Sinclair smiled at the pilots. "Let's master all the manoeuvres we want the others to perform."

"Yes, sir," both men answered as they picked what they would pilot today.

The three men jumped into individual flyers.

"Requesting launch protocol," Ranger One voiced.

"Clear to launch."

"Launch, aye."

Each flyer took off gracefully. Once airborne Sinclair directed, "Radio channel Sigma."

Bodie flipped over to the private channel. "Aye."

"Aye," Doyle repeated.

Once in space, free from atmosphere, Sinclair suggested on their private channel, "We'll practise my drills, then we'll practise yours."

They ran through the standard Earthforce drills. Bodie knew all of them and Doyle knew most. They ran through Drazi, Narn, Minbari, and Centauri.

"They each fly ever so slightly different." Sinclair took his flying quite seriously. "If the enemy does something unexpected don't try and keep the lock on. Get out of the line of fire before reacquiring your target."

Sinclair's words reminded Bodie of his training officer back at the academy. "Yes, sir."

"Now, Bodie, your turn, show me what you have," Sinclair all but dared him.

"You're on!" Bodie was exhilarated. Sinclair was sure to be a good student like Doyle was. "Doyle, let's demonstrate."

On the count of three, they dived, rolled, and flipped in tandem. Sinclair adapted and followed. The second time he followed easily. Bodie taught Doyle and Sinclair all the tricks he'd been honing since he started flying in his early days.

Four hours later, gauges blinked and ship computers issued fuel warnings to all three men.

Over the headsets Sinclair decreed, "Tomorrow, Trainee Doyle, you will guide us in atmosphere recognisance - according to Cowley, you excel. The following day we begin teaching classes. The students that show the most promise or have some exceptional skills that would make good teachers, point them out to Sech Senachal."

"Yes, sir," Doyle answered. There was no mystique attached to the man flying alongside them. It was the Minbari who seemed to relish the drama surrounding him. Out here, they were just three pilots who loved to fly. The harmony they created together stuck with him even after they landed.

Once Sinclair felt confident in reproducing Bodie's offensive and defensive manoeuvres, the three pilots began teaching in earnest. Afternoon classes were suspended for Bodie and Doyle so they could pull double duty in space and atmosphere classes.

Each craft had different capabilities, even the shuttles could move to avoid being hit by enemy fire. Bodie loved taking the most mundane of flyers and using them the same as he would a starfury. That Doyle could match and master each as well only made Bodie appreciate abilities of his partner more.

The simulator was left for the last, after every trainee had actual space and atmosphere training experience. Each trainee had to demonstrate a certain level of proficiency to pass. All did, as Sinclair only accepted the best applicants. They were all ready for the next step. The ships that they were supposed to be flying in the simulators were different from anything that Bodie had flown before.

They all practised with the individual crafts and fully crewed ships. This simulator ship could have been a heavy cruiser or destroyer, yet the feel was completely different. All the new ships had this same unique feel. The view screen alone was novel and utterly beautiful. The weapons station took a full quarter of the bridge area.

The Minbari languages classes now came in handy as all controls were in worker caste. Bodie adapted to the new ship as though he was born to it. Doyle was his equal, as were the two worker caste trainees. Two weeks and these craft were flown with the same instinct that Bodie had with all other flyers.

This immediate adaptation had been noted in Doyle, Inesval, and Fenoval as well. Sinclair had these four trainees meet with Rathenn instead of the simulator. Rathenn lead them to the docking bay. The four trainees followed him into the shuttle. Rathenn chose to pilot it himself.

Belted in, Bodie leaned over to Doyle. "Do you know what we're in for?"

"No, they love these mysterious introductions." Doyle shrugged in confusion.

Fenoval nodded. "It's to make one's appreciation more heartfelt for it, whatever it is."

Inesval, part of the first class of Ranger Trainees and soon to graduate, added, "This is a project that has had no warrior caste involvement. A first to my recollection."

They all watched as a jumpgate was activated and they entered.

"We could end up anywhere." Bodie crossed his eyes as he looked to the other trainees.

"It's all part of the adventure." Inesval quoted the teacher of the respect class.

"I don't recall being asked." Fenoval looked at his wrist the way many Humans did. He, of course, did not wear a time keeper.

"Like we have a choice." Doyle shook his head. It was nice to share this odd humour.

A relatively short time later, another jumpgate was activated and they found themselves in normal space once more. What appeared in the view screen was unlike any ship anyone here had seen before. Sleek, narrower, compact and a skin that shone even without light hitting it.

Rathenn pointed and said with reverence, "It's called the White Star."

This was the ship that they had been practising with the last two weeks.

"We are building a fleet of these ships. They are a mix of Minbari and Vorlon technology. They have their own jumppoint making capabilities. They have artificial gravity. Because it can maintain its own gravity they can roll and dive without incurring blackout G forces."

"A daring pilot's dream," Bodie mock- whispered to Doyle.

"I can't wait to fly her." Doyle agreed.

"Exactly why you're here." Rathenn surprised his passengers. He docked their ship in the White Star docking bay. He led them to the bridge and he took the ship out.

Since they were in normal space Rathenn activated the view screen. It showed a hundred-eighty-degree view; a view that most captains would kill for. He ran it through some of the basic moves to show that the ship could shoot while making any manoeuvre.

Doyle stood looking out at space. Bodie joined him.

"Did you ever imagine when Cowley picked you up that you would end up standing here?" There was genuine awe in Bodie's voice.

Doyle was once again reminded how child-like Bodie was in his wonder. "No, but I am glad we're here." Doyle knew he was quite honest with the 'we'. He was utterly glad that Bodie stood at his side in all this.

For three days they were away from Minbar and aboard the White Star. The purpose was to fully learn the ship's capabilities. Each trainee was in command and allowed to experiment with what they could make the ship do. These trainees were the best pilots in Ranger One's opinion. They proved it by having no trouble adapting their styles to match this new style of self-healing ship. The ship itself learned and aided in avoiding enemy fire.

The last day out, all were introduced to a White Star individual craft. No air containment suits were needed like most other individual flyers. No gravitational worries, such as floating food or tools, because the same artificial gravity that the full ships utilised had been adapted for the small White Stars as well.

When they returned to Minbar, Rathenn turned to the pilots and asked, "Please do not speak of these specific ships as of yet. We don't have enough built to supply the Rangers and as the warrior caste have been excluded from the designing and building processes they will strongly object to the Rangers flying them on principle alone. They will eventually come to accept that the time foretold is now."

On the way back through the docking bay, Bodie paused and looked over to his partner, his surprise at the Minbari frankness still written all over his face.

Doyle nodded, but could help remembering Sinclair's words. "Remember, Ranger One's warning, the Minbari never tell the whole truth."

"Sounds a lot like Cowley."

 

\--------------

 

"One day and I miss flying already," Bodie complained as they finished their language and cross culture studies.

The two Ranger trainees walked shoulder to shoulder as they headed to the next building.

"You just miss the high level of activity." Doyle admonished.

"It could be the material. All the mysticology."

"It's a wonder they have accomplished so very much. Everything is about prophecy. How they let it determine what they do, what happened to free will?"

"The worker caste." Bodie answered the easy question.

"What?" Doyle rounded on Bodie, thinking he was winding him up.

"The Minbari have accomplished so much because of the worker caste. The warrior fight, the religious caste pray, but all through the years the worker caste kept working." Bodie astounded himself with what he had picked up.

"They should be running the joint," Doyle agreed.

"Yeah, the worker caste seem more anchored in the real world," Bodie added so his partner didn't think he was in an argumentative mood.

Neither man noticed the two worker caste builders sitting on the grass meditating.

"Combat's next." Bodie rubbed his hands together.

"Combat's fighting – hand to hand I think, no weapons." Doyle's quicksilver mind latched onto the new topic with alacrity.

"We're sure to meet up with warrior caste in this one." Bodie predicted. He remembered all too clearly the last meeting over testing.

Sech Navook greeted the class, all Humans, except Trainee Fenoval, worker caste. "I have been Anla'shok for twenty cycles. I was born warrior caste. When Ambassador Sinclair became Ranger One my caste ordered me home. I am here because I am Anla'shok. Warrior caste is not pleased."

Doyle thought that was an understatement. Bodie thought it was a warning.

"Minbari are, in general, stronger than Human and Drazi. Minbari fighters assume that fact makes them better fighters. Strength alone will not win most battles. You each will fight using your own particular set of skills."

Doyle thought this could prove interesting. Bodie knew they'd all underestimate Doyle.

Navook motioned for Fenoval to join him. "Without knowing who we are." He pointed to the two of them. "At first glance most would believe that the younger man," pointing at Fenoval, "would have advantage over the considerably older man."

Navook swung his fist at Fenoval who blocked it automatically. Fenoval stood complacent with his ability to defend himself and was unprepared for the follow-up attack. Navook connected an open hand to the chest while the other punched his middle and swept his left leg and upended him. Navook bowed to a winded Fenoval lying on the floor.

He turned to the class and bowed. "Let's fight."

Bodie and Doyle turned to each other and fought using their own individual styles. Doyle's dirty tricks were immediately recognised by Navook and complimented.

Bodie knew many a man back at Cowley's centre who had underestimated Doyle to their later chagrin.

The Minbari teacher was interested in the Human wrestling moves and had Bodie and Doyle demonstrate what he had seen them practise on testing day.

Bodie knew that if he didn't get Doyle flipped right away he would lose the advantage and would have to fight to win until one of them tired.

Bodie found himself noticing how sweaty Doyle was. His partner always put in his best effort in these skirmishes without using a killing strike. His scent was particularly strong and Bodie realised he didn't find it offensive. He quite liked its earthy quality and didn't mind when the scent rubbed off onto him. He liked the way it felt as well. It allowed for more ease of movement. No friction, no irritation permitted him to concentrate on how nice the feeling of touching Doyle's skin actually was. Too lost in thought evidently gave Doyle the advantage and Bodie found himself pinned and match loser.

Bodie just couldn't figure why the scent had distracted him now all of a sudden.

"BODIE?"

His name boomed out by the teacher so loudly that he lost track of his own thoughts.

"I was distracted." Bodie knew what question to answer.

"In a fight we need to focus on our opponents." Navook had probably said this countless times before.

Bodie thought to himself that had been the exact problem, he had been focused on his partner.

Doyle gave him a quizzical look but having to change partners for the next round saved him from an explanation.

Or so he thought. Bodie had just finished his shower and Doyle was waiting for him, casual, naked, and relaxed, leaning against the stall.

"Never seen you that distracted. What were you thinking about?" Doyle asked as he turned on the water for himself.

"Just fixated on how a Minbari might have done it. Was just thinking." Bodie always had ready answers for an overly curious partner. His eyes were drawn to a wet, slick Doyle.

"Huh, you just had an odd look on you face. But that explains it. I guess I have never seen you think before. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Lost in a daydream he wasn't following.

"Thinking."

Bodie rolled his eyes and as Doyle was laughing he shut just the hot water, leaving Doyle with only cold.

"Hey!"

Bodie hurried away. He was the one who needed the cold water.

 

\--------------

 

Bodie woke up several hours before he had to start the day. Usually he was more disciplined than this, but the scent of Doyle and his reaction to it came back to puzzle him. The mere recall was enough to make him fell twitchy. Maybe he was just randy, but that didn't seem to satisfy his head. His head was pulling a Doyle. It wanted to put in words and he didn't have any handy.

Doyle was his partner. A partner was a new experience for him. To feel there was someone to actually have your back. All the years in Earthforce and he had never felt that. Doyle was something special – maybe that was it. Doyle was special to him. Bodie took comfort in this conclusion and fell back asleep.

 

\--------------

After a full day in the martial arts building Bodie had aches in areas he'd forgotten could ache. He was looking forward to the meal, a soak and bed in that order. Seeing Jax and Murphy in the dining area pushed those plans out the window. Doyle had already joined them and was talking avidly.

"Fancy meeting you here," Bodie greeted them.

Doyle looked up and genuinely smiled as Bodie joined them. He tilted his head at the newcomers. "They're the second wave."

"Second wave in what?" Bodie asked.

"Evidently, the Major is sending two of his unit each month for six months to cross-train us. Something to do with the bigger picture," Murphy expanded Doyle's explanation.

"Have you talked to Commander Sinclair yet?" Doyle asked.

"No. Tomorrow morning," Jax answered after pulling up the schedule on the link. "The day after all classes have been suspended. Graduation."

"Yeah, the first of the Humans to ever become Anla'shok," Doyle clarified.

They ate, talked, drank, and talked until much later than Bodie had planned but hadn't given another thought.

 

\--------------

 

The entire compound was a-stir. The first class of Human and Drazi Anla'shok were graduating today. A day of ceremony. Doyle figured that the Minbari must be overjoyed.

Doyle found he would miss William, Eric, Drozac, and Inesval. They had been good company. He knew Derek, their contact on Mars, would be graduating officially as well. He had returned twice to Mars in the last month and still completed everything to the F'hursna's satisfaction. The F'hursna was the master's master. He was considered the top of his craft.

Every trainee, no mater the length of training, would be in attendance. Today, for the first time, he and Bodie, like the other trainees into their second month, would wear the blue vest. Jax and Murphy would be in yellow for one month or less of training. Green was for into the third month and would be graduating next. The graduates would be wearing the brown for the first time. Doyle fingered the material and marvelled how incredibly soft it was.

Bodie appeared fully dressed and looking quite the part with his black cowl neck beneath the blue. Doyle sucked in his breath. Bodie seemed to take on all the qualities of a Ranger as he stood there and Doyle felt so drawn to him.

"I'll like the brown better," Bodie announced as he turned from the mirror.

The words broke the spell of Doyle's thoughts.

Bodie stood looking at Doyle and nodded. "This colour looks fine on you though!" Bodie added to his visual appraisal with verbal honestly.

Doyle could only nod and smile his thanks.

"I expect the bright colours are to remind us that we are targets until fully trained."

A full laugh from the door startled both men.

"Very good. I'll have to pass that along."

"Commander." Bodie turned to face a laughing Sinclair.

"Is there something we're supposed to be doing that we forgot?" Doyle couldn't guess what the Commander was doing in their barracks

"No, this will be a busy day full of tradition and ceremony. I will be off planet for several days immediately after." He sat down and motioned both men to sit. "I believe if you decide, you will make fine Rangers. After you graduate, would you object pulling double duty with Cowley and the Rangers?"

Bodie looked at Doyle who nodded to the unvoiced question. Doyle answered for both. "We would hope to."

"Earth needs more immediate help if we are to save her. Cowley is a good man with a strong vision. He is more connected to those needs than I. After all turmoil is settled, I hope you will remain Anla'shok for the duration thereafter."

"I think we believe that it's all to the same end, sir." Bodie put their belief into concise words.

"As do I." Sinclair stood. "Thank you, I just wanted that clarity. Enjoy the day." He turned and left, his robes making no noise as they folded about him.

 

**May 18th, 2259  
** Vorlon Ambassador suite  
Alien Wing  
Babylon 5

 

In a small room accessed only through the Vorlon Ambassador suite, guarded by the Vorlon himself, sat the four summoned. It was the persona of Commander Jeffery Sinclair, not Ambassador Sinclair nor the recently named Ranger One, which looked over the few people he still trusted.

General William Hague, still Chief of Staff of Earthforce, commanding the EAS Alexander, was one of his initial contacts after the death of President Santiago. Hague was working to expose the machinations behind Santiago's death and other recent suspicious events. He suspected the PsyCorp was behind the conspiracy, but so far had been unable to prove anything.

Major George Cowley, former second in command of Earthforce counterintelligence, until Clark replaced him after Santiago died. He was a truly honest man who was dedicated to duty but unwilling to play the political game. His knack for double think was unmatched in all the service and most probably the reason the new president had him removed from his position. Hague provided cover for his clandestine activities by having him as a crewmember on the books.

Captain John Sheridan, current Commander of Babylon 5, had been hand-picked by Santiago. The recently assassinated president had known that Sheridan's record made him look like a hard-nosed military man, just the sort Santiago had suspected Clark would want to replace himself with as the one in charge of the space station. But Santiago had also known that Sheridan was a patriot who would stand against the forces seeking to undermine the Earth government.

Ambassador Delenn, a member of the Minbari ruling body, the Grey Council, and Sinclair's first real positive contact with the Minbari people. Her change into the hybrid Minbari/Human mix was astounding, and quite becoming on her. Her contribution would be along the Shadow line, but she had many contacts along the rim and with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Sinclair knew that she had to be instrumental in his placement as Ambassador to Minbar, but oddly he no longer resented it. It would work to the overall advantage in the upcoming conflict.

"It has come to my attention that we are all on converging paths. We all suspect that much is not right with our home planets. Earth and Minbar have internal problems that have spilled over into the military and warrior caste. It is becoming increasingly harder to know whom to trust, so I propose that we join forces, share information and it will become self- evident that we are both vexed by the same problem." The murmurings were numerous. Sinclair overheard several and calmed them by raising his hand. "The Shadows are another problem as well, or, more likely, part of the same problem."

Delenn interrupted, firm and quiet at the same time. "The Shadows cannot know we are aware of them.

"Shadows?" General Hague asked, puzzled at the obscure name, but recalled many rumours of sighting of the something odd in hyperspace. "The Ghosts."

"I've heard rumours of black spider ships that kill all that travel in their path." Cowley nodded as he connected name with description from men he worked with.

Delenn gave a single nod in agreement then spoke in her quiet precise style. "Our ancient enemy returned." She knew this was not the time to explain all. "Our warrior caste has relegated our history as myth and do not wish to be involved. If our ancient enemy realises that we know they have returned they will move quickly against us, and we are just not ready. More I can not say at this time."

Sheridan decided to cut to the chase. "So what's the plan?"

"Ah, thought you'd never ask." Sinclair smiled. "Today we create a council to tackle what we know is wrong. The five of us are not enough to wreak the change needed alone but we can collect the information. What we see and hear will be accumulated it until we have enough to act upon. We can make a difference. We start small because I trust each one of you absolutely. I ask that we take extra care if we decide to share the existence of what I call covert intelligence five.

"To this table I bring a way to help gather the information we seek. The Anla'shok, Rangers to you," he looked at all but Delenn, "have been commissioned to full military readiness. Never underestimate their resourcefulness. Their current mission is to observe and to gather intelligence, give aid to our friends and allies among the other worlds where such help serves the common good and to defend themselves when necessary. They are not to start a war where none exists and they will take no action that will attract unwanted attention from the ancient enemy. They can slip in practically anywhere, blend in and aid whenever necessary. They can gather information that would otherwise be denied us through all the regular channels." Sinclair nodded to Delenn. He took a sip of water before he continued.

"Major Cowley will head the day to day running of the information collection. I will put a group of Rangers under his direct authority. It would put the new group under too much scrutiny if all Rangers returned to Minbar or Babylon 5 too often." Sinclair looked at Major Cowley.

"With that thought in mind, there is one thing I've learned you shouldn't have all your eggs in one basket. We need Rangers training in other places. I have the perfect facility already in place. I have a few contacts that will work as well," Cowley offered.

"Excellent idea. Send some of your trainers to Minbar and we can set that into motion as quickly as we can." Delenn nodded her head in agreement.

"We will meet once a month over secure vidphone. We will collect the information that others are afraid to." Commander Sinclair knew that no mater what happened now, these people would continue the fight that was needed.

Hague made eye contact with Sheridan, who was trying to make his way to speak with the General. Hague waved him off with the slightest shake of his head. He needed to keep the Captain's mission secret a while longer. "Good start and you can expect my full support. My intel will come through Cowley, who is officially assigned to my office and ship."

"You will have my support as well," Delenn joined in and gave her endorsement.

"So there we have it, the five of us will establish - Covert Intelligence 5. CI5. No one, save the six of us." Sinclair indicated the Vorlan outside the door, "Will know what the moniker means."

"CI5, I like it," Cowley nodded to the new organisation.

 

**June 7th, 2259  
** Ranger Compound  
Tuzanor  
Minbari Homeworld

 

Meditation was not all that hard in Bodie's mind. Many a time he'd had to remain completely motionless to pull the trigger. Count his heartbeats, slow them down, so when the time came he squeezed the trigger between beats. To achieve that focus he had usually been under orders to complete the job.

He could remain still, keep all emotion in check - well he used to. Since gaining a partner, though, his thoughts had been more fractured. He found himself worrying about Ray more than he was used to worrying about any person.

Most of the Minbari had been like regular blokes, the warrior caste proving the exception. No surprise there, but one could wonder why they were even here. The few who remained have made no bones about their antipathy toward the Humans, their abilities or lack thereof, in their opinions.

Two of the warrior caste had set their sights on Ray Doyle. They had really misread his abilities. One would think that a people that had honed their fighting abilities like the Minbari would have recognised the same degree of tenacity in another warrior. No. Since that warrior was Human, they were somehow blind to that fact. There was much hubris connected with the warrior caste.

He knew that many of the teachers, Sechs, here had rebelled at the thought of including Humans and Drazi in their specialised group, the Anla'shok. There was the possibility that they were still reeling in shock that the Chosen One had backed a Human to head what had always been a Minbari organisation.

Bodie felt that, with all the capabilities the enemy possessed, all who wanted to share in the fight should work together.

The stronger, mightier warrior caste trainee Kerloon had found it all very hard to deal with. To his further dismay he discovered that Ray didn't go down easy. His Ray, Bodie felt a fizzure of pleasure that Ray was his partner, was a tenacious, determined fighter who rarely backed down from a fight. He was truly something to see. His hair was unruly, his eyes wide and wild, his expression daring the fool to come closer. And he always would. Each time the Minbari expected to win and each time the best he could hope for was a draw. His pride was blindsided. Ray Doyle incurred his daily wrath in retaliation.

The meditation clothes were designed for a snug, tight fit to the body. Nothing was allowed to interfere with the internal process. Ray looked quite something in his. Accented aspects of the body on view now were usually lost within the more traditional clothing. Bodie took a deep irregular breath at the memory of the first time Ray had donned the meditation garb. The tight cloth accentuated his musculature so much that he was puzzled anyone would call Ray out and hope to win.

Not only were his back and arm muscles emphasised, but his leg muscles as well. His legs looked long and endless and his arse, well it was . . . Bodie fidgeted.

Whack! He had fidgeted enough to earn a whack across the shoulder with Sech Turval's reed cane. He opened his eyes, startled. Sech Turval was standing there motionless with his usual stern look. Bodie felt chastised and closed his eyes.

The movement must have been reaction to the direction of his thoughts. He found delight in the female form. He had always gained physical satisfaction in their soft folds. He had also found great delight in the male form. He knew that there he got physical and emotional satisfaction.

Bodie steadied his breath. Ray was his partner, a responsibility he hadn't ever tackled before now. He accepted that he wanted to keep Ray protected. It was important to keep his partner unaware of that, the toe-rag would take exception to that concept. Nonetheless, it was part of his method of operation and he would do so.

He could no longer imagine working without Ray at his side. He enjoyed the companionship. It was a comforting feeling, not being alone.

Could he explore the physical with Ray? His body tingled in reaction just at the thought. Ray as a lover? Humm, he knew he had been ignoring that possibility. He was his partner after all, but the idea was there now. Ray as a lover – he would probably be as wild there as anywhere. He thought of what it would be like to be pinned by all that wildness. His body reacted more overtly to his lascivious thoughts and he fidgeted to cover his reaction.

Thwack! A reed cane upside his head. Sech Turval was able to apply the reed in such a way to ensure great pain without leaving any mark on the body.

"Trainee Bodie, usually you excel within these walls. Have you grown complacent?" Turval asked.

"No, sir."

"Do you think your time here well spent?"

"Yes, sir. I have found usefulness in remaining still for long periods of time. I just became distracted."

"You can lose your life by a single distraction." Sech Turval looked up and out to the rest of the class. "A Ranger must know who he/she is beneath opinion and conditioning and the constant prattle of thought. The Ranger needs to know what he/she truly is at the level beyond thoughts and word. The Ranger needs to learn what he/she was and what he/she is."

Bodie had learned what he was. He was captivated by Ray.

 

\--------------

 

Doyle sat cross-legged while trying to stay relaxed. Delight! Delight was expected, not encouraged, expected. It was expected that one would find delight in effort, in learning, in accomplishment. That was the way that most Minbari lived their lives. Doyle wasn't Minbari. He usually griped about the amount of effort he had to put out. He found satisfaction in accomplishments, but hardly delight, unless it was the la petit mort.

Doyle wasn't sure how anyone could demand delight. Lots of things brought him delight besides the physical. He just didn't think about things in that particular way. During the outdoor expedition in which they were expected to find the delight in nature, it wasn't that hard. In the day they spent outside, Doyle was delighted to walk outdoors and not under a dome. He was delighted to breathe the actual air and have the sun touch his skin. He didn't think it was all that odd to find those particular things unusually delightful. He could have discovered that without a class.

He was currently delighted that Sech Turval didn't instruct this class. He would have already received a wap across the back from his reed cane. Sitting still in an uncomfortable position for an endless amount of time was anything but delightful.

"Trainee Doyle." Sech Nelier spoke near his ear but loud enough for the entire class to hear with ease. "Do you find it difficult to find delight in being here?"

"No. Well, yes. In this position I am anything but delighted." Startled by the teacher's nearness Doyle opted for honesty.

"Trainee Doyle, and everyone here that is silently agreeing with him." Sech Nelier looked out at the entire class. "You may want to believe that delight means being in a delightful situation, that you are happy and joyful, but a great deal of time will be spent in many undelightful circumstances. Some dark times will present themselves, and you must be able to look inside yourself and still find delight. If you can not find delight while in the dark you will lose yourself in that darkness."

Nelier's words sent a chill along Doyle's spine, as if someone had walked across his grave. He had already known such times.

"You need something to hold on to, a place in your mind that will sustain you when you must be alone. When keeping your very sanity will depend on what you have stored away." His hand indicated everyone as he whirled around in a circle. "When Anla'shok fight we must remember what we are actually fighting for. That is why we practise delight and why you must master it."

Doyle was glad when the teacher moved away but his words stuck with him. Finding delight within himself. His brother died a death that shouldn't have happened, at the hands of an unknown enemy. It was an enemy he could not find and could not kill. How could he find delight with memories like that?

Sech Nelier bent near his ear once more, but this time for him alone. "Create new delight if you have none to draw upon."

Doyle took a deep breath and cleared the mental cobwebs from his path and thought about what he could use as a delight.

Bodie.

That was the very first idea that popped into his head. Bodie. He now had a partner to slay dragons and fight shadows. After a rocky start they had managed to find a real way to operate together. So, could Bodie be considered a delight? He put the investigative part of his mind to work.

Bodie was like a new cresting dawn. Each day started dark and unknown, then the light would break through. One didn't know how the day would end but, like Bodie, it always seemed to hold some hope and possibilities. Then the day would begin again.

Bodie did just seem to plough on through life no mater the situation. What was past was left behind. He seemed controlled. Doyle knew that was a lie that Bodie allowed, even helped perpetuate. No one talked about important things that way. Well, except for him. Bodie allowed that.

Bodie had allowed him inside his wall. Bodie felt deeply, just not openly. Bodie cared deeply just not openly. His face rarely gave away his emotions. Doyle knew he wasn't quite like that. What he did know was that they sparked off one another and he rather enjoyed that.

Bodie made him laugh. Sometimes Bodie'd laugh, seeing things in a way no one else did. In the beginning Doyle knew he'd been annoyed. Then he learned to tilt his head and found the humour, understanding his partner better. He never really thought of that as delight.

After Mars, Doyle never doubted that Bodie had his back. That was trust, not delight. Bodie was his equal. That was something he never took for granted. It was rare and that alone had been why he'd pushed Bodie into re-evaluating the potential partnership. Once Bodie recognised that, he too worked at cementing the relationship. That was a practicality, not delightful.

Doyle stood back, in his mind, and looked, really looked at Bodie. He was most certainly easy on the eyes. He had a nice form and moved with a grace that many missed. He had a good musculature without being muscle bound. Meditation had been worth the tight clothing. The man's assets had finally been on display. That Bodie had been somewhat embarrassed hadn't been missed either. No need though, they were extremely fine assets.

Nice hands. Doyle recalled them with clarity; well used but not too rough. Those hands touched him often enough, he should know. Bodie did touch him a lot, come to think of it: hair, shoulder, back and even the arse a time or two. No one else. Bodie didn't touch others the way he touched him. If Doyle was as honest as he dared, Bodie didn't touch others at all. Quite frankly, Doyle liked that.

Doyle remained quite still as he processed these new thoughts.

He did really like that, being singled out by Bodie. There was the partnership, but on some internal level Doyle knew that the partnership was not the clear reason. His thoughts slipped to Bodie's hands again. He was curious what they could do. From killing to caressing, Doyle was sure that Bodie's hands could do it all.

They talked the usual conquests and he knew Bodie was open and had no gender preferences. That had piqued his curiosity even more. He couldn't help but wonder how those hands would feel on his skin. The memories of the wrestling materials flashed images in his head and he recalled with pleasure how much he had enjoyed the touching that those bouts created. Doyle's body tingled in reaction to his thoughts and he knew that without much more he could get his body into full reaction. Doyle was looking forward to the upcoming combat classes.

Now that was delightful.

 

\--------------

 

"Rangers will spend a great deal of time watching. Surveillance is more than just watching the intended target. It's noting what is supposed to be there and what's not. Remembering what is not as it was, those little details are the difference between life and death. You are not part of the background, you should be invisible, go completely unnoticed. You are not to be memorable.

"You will also need to teach yourself how to sift through extraneous information. Knowing what is and isn't useful is just as important as knowing what is unessential." Sech Benthral motioned with his hand for Ravell to join him.

"The next three days you will not be expected in your classes. You will work in pairs and be given assignments. You will carry them out by logging movement. You must not contact your target. If you are spotted your time ends there and you will have to begin again." Sech Benthral turned and left the classroom and headed to his office to await the trainees picking up their assignments. He could access each pair separately.

Bodie and Doyle were first in the second group.

They were motioned to sit. "You will pick your own target. Write the name down, seal it and deposit the envelope in the lockbox." He pointed to the odd shaped receptacle. "It must not be another student." Sech Benthral had started explaining the ground rules as soon as Ravell closed the door.

"What time do you want us to return?" Bodie asked. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Doyle's look his way.

"You have today to prepare. The exercise will be over at evening meal the day after tomorrow." Benthral was prepared to give an overview of what was needed but Doyle interrupted him.

"It's okay, we're good." Doyle nodded to his partner and received one in return. They bowed as expected and left.

Cowley's training carried them to procure scopes and spyglasses. Bodie gathered a link with a camera. Doyle picked up the logs. Together they collected the food and clothing they would require for the two days away.

As they began packing, Doyle asked, "Who should we target?" He was fine with leaving this decision to Bodie.

"Ranger One himself. Nobody would expect it. He's rarely alone. Makes it good and difficult."

"Okay." Doyle accepted it without discussion, Bodie's explanation clear enough.

"We need to get some Ranger clothing, worker caste, robes and hoods. Parts of our disguise."

"I like the way you think." Doyle thought back to the last time they did a surveillance test, when they could hardly stand each other. Now they were a solid team and Doyle found he couldn't imagine being part of any other team. Bodie was his equal. He didn't even like the thought of having a different partner.

They finished gathering and packing all they planned to take into three holdalls. They each picked up one. The plan was to pre-place them in strategic areas where no one could stumble upon them. Bodie placed his inside the admin building on a shelf in plain sight. Doyle hid his beneath a bush across from the temple. The last one had what they needed for the morning.

They ate early and turned in so they'd be rested for their wee hour departure. No noise did they create as they departed their barrack. They headed for the domicile of Ranger One.

Doyle found a place on the ground across the compound from the window and set his scope just as he would a sniper's rifle. He snapped a picture of Sinclair opening his windows to let in the morning light. When Venek, Ranger One's aide, arrived Doyle hand signalled to Bodie.

Bodie moved stealthily to situate himself along the route where Doyle's current spot would lose sight of the target. Doyle stayed with the target until he met up with Bodie. Bodie was so interposed with the background that Doyle had a hard time seeing him. He recognised Bodie's message of crumpled leaves, they had used that before. Bodie was in the tree and it was time for Doyle to leap ahead to the next stop; the teacher's dinning area.

Bodie followed until Doyle's signal of stick piles sent him ahead. He retrieved proper clothes from the holdall he had placed yesterday. Bodie, dressed in worker robes and hood, snapped a photo of Ranger One at his meal with his link. He passed slowly through the dining area collecting spent dishes as was done several times during the meal hour.

Doyle was ready to continue with Sinclair as he moved to his offices. Once he was at work behind his desk, Doyle met up with Bodie outside with their quarry still in sight. Only Bodie was not alone. He had Ravell, Benthral's aide.

"I'm starting a collection." Bodie explained.

"Good. I thought we were being followed." Doyle nodded his approval to his partner. He never doubted he would pick the tail up.

They both looked at Ravell.

"My job is to follow you as you complete your task." He paused, clearly puzzled. "No other trainee has picked up my presence. May I ask what gave me away?"

"Yeah, picked you up on the road below Ranger One's place." Bodie thought how to explain. "You weren't part of the route when I was behind Doyle yesterday." Bodie failed to add that any strange person behind Doyle put his back up and increased his guarding instincts. "I wanted to be sure that hadn't alerted our target."

Revall turned to Doyle. "Your words imply that you knew as well." He asked for clarification.

"Felt it." Doyle shrugged.

"Are you a telepath?" Revall questioned seriously. He was clearly baffled, but to him this would explain why this pair of men never seemed to speak before executing their manoeuvres.

"No." Doyle just smiled.

"What happens now? Sinclair will be going out for his walk soon." Bodie hoped this didn't put an end to the exercise. It was a refreshing change.

"You continue until the subject knows you're there." Revall reiterated the initial perameters. "I continue to follow you."

"You can't tell anyone who we're following," Doyle told him quite strongly."

"Stay out of sight." Bodie's tone was the same.

The balance of the day and next, Bodie and Doyle followed Ranger One without detection and with few words shared between them. They took turns resting in four hour shifts unless their target moved. Between the two of them, they made sure that the entire assignment was recorded. This was much more than was required, but they been concerned ever since the conversation with Revall; evidently tailing Ranger One wasn’t everyone’s favourite choice of target. Still, this wouldn’t alter their assignment. Responsibility to a job wasn’t something that needed to be taught to these men. It was already a part of who they were. Their original choice of occupations confirmed that.

Bodie, ever vigil during his watch, was content. He enjoyed this assignment for it proved something he had already suspected. He had found a partner that suited his style without compromise.

They returned to the classroom at the appointed time on the specified day. Sech Benthral and Rathenn were already in the room, awaiting their arrival. Revall was still behind somewhere, following them. Last in, unexpectedly, was Ranger One himself.

Bodie set the link with the pictures on the table. Doyle set the log beside it. They waited for the other teams to show up.

Sech Benthral didn't wait, but picked up the items and verified that the subject was indeed Ranger One. "Anla'shok Na, did you know of their presence?" he asked Sinclair.

The Anla'shok Na had been summoned by Revall without knowing why. Hearing for the first time that he had been followed for almost three days without noticing, Sinclair shook his head as he looked at the pair of men. "No, I did not, nor did my aide." He looked down at the pictures of himself during the last two days, then back up at Bodie and Doyle. "Good work."

Benthral looked at Anla'shok Na. "Not only did they tail you successfully, they discovered their tail as well. Within the first two hours of the exercise, no less!" Benthral finally addressed Bodie's repeated looks to the exits. "You are expecting someone else?"

"Where are the other teams?"

"You two are the only pair not spotted by their subject. Actually, no one, save Revall, knew where the pair of you were at all for the last two days." He paused, surprise at all they had accomplished evident on his face. "Congratulations. Your participation in this class is completed."

Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, relieved, then nodded to each other that they should leave. They bowed to the group and turned back the way they entered. Both were longing for a shower.

Behind them they heard, "There, they did it again. They talk without speaking."

Rathenn was saying at the same time, "Ranger One, we need to establish a better watch about your person if no one noticed them."

Doyle smiled and nudged Bodie's arm. Bodie was smiling as well.

 

\--------------

 

One of the classes that they had been looking forward to and dreading at the same was the denn’bok. The Minbari fighting pike. When folded, it looked like a black metal tube, the length of a standard torch. When extended, it was five feet long. It was made from a metal that Doyle had never seen before. They, along with all the trainees, had heard that the F'hursna, the master teacher, did not like having Humans wield the Minbari tool. At first, Sinclair had declined learning to use the tool if he was never intended to own one. That incident coupled with his actual ability changed the F'hursna's mind. Now, all who qualified, no mater the race, would be taught by the master himself. He, and he alone, would decide who actually would leave with a pike in their possession.

Bodie had some experience with the Earthforce bo, a wooden staff a bit longer than the pike. Doyle had experience fighting dirty. Both jumped at the chance to learn a new way to fight.

They started their training with the denn'bok in a class that had already begun. Their piloting duties had delayed several of their classes but most teachers believed that they would catch up quickly. Sech Turval, the meditation F'hursna, was the beginning denn’bok instructor. Bodie and Doyle both hoped individually that they wouldn't earn his reed cane again here.

Doyle felt a little like that Robin Hood chap from the old vids; always fighting. He'd open the pike and defend immediately. He hardly had a chance to look over the weapon before Keroon, warrior caste classmate, would practise on him.

That Keroon was offended by Humans was obvious. Doyle was his favourite to pick on, but he could never get the best of him. Doyle might have been unable to attack due to lack of training, but he defended brilliantly. He figured his life depended on it. Doyle thought he would have learned that in combat, but the warrior remained clueless.

When Doyle felt that Keroon was becoming increasingly hostile, he would roll and swipe his legs in an arc kicking Keroon's legs out from under him. Keroon always ended up on his back.

Each time this happened, Sech Turval would remind the class at large, "A smart fighter does not underestimate a smaller opponent just because he is smaller." He found it increasingly hard to hold back his smile.

Just as Doyle knew that this was directed at him, he knew there was a compliment in there somewhere. He just wished that he'd had a bit more training on the weapon before earning anything.

 

\--------------

 

In an effort to get more experience, Bodie and Doyle headed to the denn’bok dojo earlier than their class time, skipping midday meal so they could practise. One was only allowed to wield the actual pike within these walls.

Bodie moved to store his jacket in the far corner as Doyle stretched to warm up his muscles.

A blur of motion and Doyle was attacked from behind. He had no time to defend himself. He had no warning. The fighting pike hit him on the side of the head hard, connecting with his face. Doyle crumpled without sound to the ground. The attacker did not pause but raised his pike to hit the now unconscious man again.

Bodie, feeling Doyle's danger, ran as fast as he could across the room to prevent what was sure to be a killing strike. He did not know what this Minbari had against his partner, other than just being Human, but he would defend Doyle to the death if need be. He opened the pike as he had been practising and struck the attacker's pike on its downward move and intercepted the blow before it could connect with his unmoving partner lying on the floor.

The Minbari turned with years of practiced ease and continued his fight. The strikes came at full capacity and Bodie did his best to block each and every one. The superior strength of the Minbari was evident in every blow. The sheer force of countering and absorbing each blow exhausted Bodie more with each blow, but his life and that of his partner's was on the line. He continued to block every blow, and by sheer will he stayed upright. Bodie knew he couldn't hold out much longer, and he wished he had a PPG, but giving up wasn't in his vocabulary.

"ENOUGH!" The word was bellowed out loud enough to startle and halt all fighting. "What is the meaning of this?" F'hursna Sech Durhan's tone would not be denied.

Bodie stayed on his feet by pride and stubbornness. He maintained his stance to protect his partner. Coming toward him was the most imposing Minbari he had ever seen, taller than anyone he seen on this planet. He carried himself with a regal bearing but was dressed in simple, drab clothing. The bone crest that covered three quarters of his head said that he hailed from the warrior caste, though the blue triangular patch looked almost like that of the religious caste.

The attacking Minbari answered the pike-fighting master while still facing Bodie. "Extra training for the Human." The emphasis on the word human was not in a cordial tone but one of much disdain. The Minbari turned to face his old teacher. "He needed a lesson."

"Facing a Human, three days into his training with a denn’bok, thrashing him with into an inch of his life. You were providing a lesson in what?" Durhan asked superciliously as was his fashion..

"Humility." His tone was just this side of insubordination.

"Did you put forth your best effort?" Durhan asked.

"Of course."

"Then the lesson in humility should be yours. With only three days of practice, mostly opening and closing the fighting stick, he has stayed on his feet, matched all you had to give, and can leave this skirmish with all his pride intact. Can you say the same?"

"You are defending a Human?" said with as much hate as could be conveyed.

F'hursna Sech Durhan folded his hand in the traditional triangle shape as he kept his eyes on the Minbari warrior. He also had the trainee Bodie in his peripheral vision and he could see that trainee Doyle was breathing. He spoke to the warrior. "The warrior caste did not lose the war. They were asked to cease and desist. It seems that like a wild gock, you aren't satisfied until you have ravaged your prey. You plan to treat every Human you face in this fashion, Serone?"

"You've allowed Keroon to lose face with that Human. It is an outrage that prophecy has been subverted in such a way that a Human is to lead the Anla'shok but to have Humans wielding our denn’bok seems to be a final blasphemy." Serone spoke from his heart.

"Look around you. Humans have stepped up to fill gaps that the warrior caste have refused to do. Be careful whom you despise." Durhan's tone rebuked him. "The Great War that was prophesied is upon us and the warrior caste refuse to uphold their duties. Sneering at those brave enough to take your place only dishonours you and the rest of the warrior caste." Sech Durhan turned his back on Serone and moved over to attend the trainees.

"Do either of you need medical attention?" He looked to Bodie for the answer.

Bodie had checked Doyle's breathing as soon as the attention had been off them. He knew he looked like hell and he felt like he looked but he wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction. "No, we're fine."

Durhan refrained from smiling, for they were anything but. Yet he knew it was important for them to think he was fooled. "You will begin training with me the day after tomorrow." Sech Durhan left the way he came.

Bodie knew that his partner did need medical attention but was loath to leave him alone. He didn't have to ponder a solution for long as the pike master must have alerted the medical staff. Doyle was coming around and Bodie knelt down beside him.

"You're okay, sunshine." Bodie tried to reassure his partner as much as himself. Doyle's face was half-covered in blood.

Minbari medical personnel hurried to Doyle's side and removed him to the medical facility that Bodie didn't even know was there. Bodie followed them all the way to the examination room where he found himself barred from entering. The last he saw of Doyle there were two Minbari doctors standing over him. One doctor waved the scanner back and forth across the face and the other doctor touched his head.

Bodie stood at the door trying to get a look until Sinclair led him to a chair and pushed him down. Sech Durhan soon joined them. Over the next hour many of the other trainees joined in the wait for news.

Several hours later the Minbari doctors finally reappeared. They bowed their head to Sech Durhan, Ranger One and to Trainee Bodie.

"He will be fine. His cheek sustained major damage, but we were able to repair it. After it's healed fully internally then we will be able to repair the external flaw."

Bodie still looked haunted but the colour was returning to his face.

"When can he be released?" Sinclair asked.

"By this evening. The accelerated bone sutures will be completed shortly." The doctor bowed his head and both left.

"Trainee Bodie." Sinclair waited until he had Bodie's attention. "You will go to the barracks for a change of clothes for Ray and make sure you change your own. Get something to eat and then return here."

Bodie nodded, content that he was ordered back to the hospital.

Sinclair watched the man leave. He turned to the denn’bok instructor. "Do you want to handle the censure?"

"Indeed."

 

\--------------

 

"Did you get the name of the flyer that hit me?" Doyle asked as he opened his eyes to see Bodie's worried face.

"Serone, warrior caste. Friend of Keroon, warrior caste."

Doyle touched his cheek and felt the still rough skin. It didn't hurt, just felt odd. "What happened?"

"Serone does not like Humans. He proved it by decking you when your back was turned. You turned into the pike and it smashed your cheek." Bodie smiled for the first time. "All fixed on the inside. The doctors said they'll fix the outside next."

"Look bad?"

"Nah, you actually look better now." Bodie grinned at Doyle again.

Doyle relaxed. He wasn't dying. "Have a headache, otherwise I feel decent."

"While you were under, the Minbari doctors put you under some sort of healing trance along with the accelerated bone repair."

"Knock, knock. We heard you were out on a bender." Jax poked his head through the door.

Murphy was right on his heels. "Lucas and McCabe are off planet flying otherwise they may or may not have come." He shrugged with wide eyes.

"Forget them, we brought food and cards." Jax showed the box he carried in.

"Welcome." Bodie headed straight for the box of food.

 

\--------------

 

For Doyle's recuperation they had the whole day off. They spent most of it catching up on sleep. Even though they both received many offers of personalised nursing care, they opted to stay in together.

There was enough food left over from Jax's and Murphy's visit the night before that they didn't need to leave their quarters. That didn't alleviate restlessness.

"We can eat here."

"Bodie, I'm fine. I'm not hiding. I'm not afraid of a few disgruntled warrior caste. And you're not my bloody protector," Doyle reminded him grouchily.

"'S'not that." Bodie didn't look at Doyle as he said it.

"Oh, yeah, then what is it?" Doyle demanded

"I'm not supposed to start a fight." Bodie used part of an excuse that was actually truthful. Sech Tuval had approached Bodie after the news on Doyle. He had made it clear that retribution was not the path to follow. He had promised that Serone would be dealt with. Still, every time Bodie looked at Doyle's cheek it was a reminder that he wanted to master the bloody pike so he could prevent this kind of attack on his partner in the future.

Doyle looked at his partner's bent head and knew it wasn't the truth. Well, maybe just a small part of the whole truth. He sighed and decided to indulge Bodie on this one. "Just don't act like a bloody body guard."

"Won't even know I'm about." His tone was considerably cheered.

"We share a bleedin' flat, of course I know you're about. You're goofy is what you are." Doyle shook his head with affection and pushed his partner out the door first.

 

\--------------

 

"Intelligence-gathering techniques, what a mouthful." Doyle nudged Bodie on their way to class."

"Well, it's descriptive at least. We're getting close to the end. Five weeks left. " Bodie scanned the area as they walked across the compound.

"This hasn't been too bad. Lots of exercise combined with lots of free time." Doyle fingered the rough skin on his face.

"A lot better than Earthforce training. That's all about depersonalisation, and lots of pointless drudgery for drudgery's sake." Spoken from experience, Bodie could appreciate the difference.

They were to meet with Sech Durhan right after the midday meal. They didn't dawdle.

 

\--------------

 

F’hursna Sech Durhan watched as the Human Trainees Bodie and Doyle entered the training hall. He made no excuse for what had happened. He would instruct the pair of them so they could protect themselves against his own people - sadly it had come to that. He looked at them and they exchanged head bows as was the custom.

"I wish to see you spar," Durhan ordered, then produced two denn’boks. He tossed one to Doyle and one to Bodie.

They shook and twisted their wrists; the pikes opened quickly just as they had been taught. They waited.

Durhan raised and waved his hand to Sech Turval and Ranger Inesval. They moved into the room and entered Bodie's and Doyle's fighting area. The Minbari were surprised that instead of breaking off into two fighting pairs Bodie and Doyle moved closer together and stood back to back in a prepared fighting stance. They did not share a look or word between them.

Turval looked to Durhan for guidance. The F’hursna indicated they should fight this way. He would still learn what he needed to know.

Without looking at each other Bodie and Doyle stayed back to back. One fought high and the other fought low. They blocked, twisted bodies and thrust pikes all while staying together as though this was a long familiar choreographed routine.

Doyle dropped down to rest his weight on his arms and swung his legs around in an arc to upend Inesval while Bodie protected Doyle's vulnerable areas. Bodie then moved them closer to the wall and used it to run up and flip himself over his opponent while Doyle covered the manoeuvre, just as Bodie had done.

Durhan clapped his hands twice to end the skirmish. All four closed their fighting pikes. He looked closely at the two Humans. They were indeed different from Minbari. He spoke in Warrior dialect, “All Anla’shok must be instructed in the use and philosophy of the denn’bok, but few prove worthy to carry one,” he paused dramatically. "You each prove worthy." Durhan paused again, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he studied them. "The two of you have a unique way of working together. Your moves and handling of the denn’bok are intriguing for novices. But you each must have an absolute certainty in your abilities alone first. Then the pair of you could prove unbeatable." He motioned Bodie off the mat.

Durhan nodded to Doyle, who then opened his denn'bok again. Out of the corner of his eye, he was aware of Sech Turval doing the same. As Doyle turned to face Turval, the teacher was already on the move, intending to strike him with his pike. Doyle dodged the blow by rolling to his left, then bounced up and swung in an upward arc to hit Turval in the chest all in the same motion.

Turval barely stepped back as he struck out at Doyle's chest, then his shoulder in the same drive. But he only caught a part of Doyle's chest as Doyle had anticipated the blow and dipped left again, rolled up on Turval’s side and hit him below the knees. Turval used the falling motion to roll backward doing a somersault. He put a lot of force into his downward blow to Doyle's shoulder. He blocked the hit, but again the force pushed him back.

Doyle ran to the wall and vaulted up its side to spin and land behind Turval. Doyle instinctively blocked Turval's blow with his pike while he used his legs to buckle his teacher's legs. Sech Turval did fall this time and Doyle pressed his pike across Turval's chest. Doyle put his hand down to help him up.

Durhan clapped his hands twice to stop the contest. His expression gave nothing away. “You do not use what body strength you do have. You demonstrated subterfuge in place of force to subdue your opponent. You watched intently and were able to anticipate Turval’s moves."

Doyle closed the denn'bok and held it out to the teacher.

"Keep it. It is yours for the duration of the class." He turned his attention to Bodie. He waved him onto the mat and Doyle off.

Bodie opened his pike immediately. Durhan was on him before he took a full breath, bringing his pike down in an overhead strike. Bodie blocked it in time by raising his pike above his head. That he had his feet spread apart to absorb the force was something he learned from his last skirmish with a Minbari. Durhan attacked and Bodie's survival instinct took over. He blocked and rolled left. He side-stepped and vaulted off the wall. Durhan whirled and struck his pike straight into Bodie's chest. Bodie fell back a step but continued blocking, twisting back and forth, and moving side to side to avoid most of the thrusts.

Durhan was relentless in his pursuit of Bodie, his pike a blur in the furious assault. He gave Bodie no time to go on the offensive. Bodie remained focused, his only goal now was just to stay on his feet. Strike, thrust, strike thrust, Bodie blocked each one but with less strength. He was knocked to the floor but bounced up just as fast and he stood ready for the next attack.

Durhan closed his pike and stepped back off the mat.

"Your ability to take strikes today is no different that when you protected a fallen man. You are quite focused on where the pike will strike. Now we need to have you attack with it in your same intense style."

Sech Turval left, leaving Bodie and Doyle in Durhan’s tutelage. They went through opening moves and blocking techniques.

“You must learn how to use your opponent's strength to your benefit,” Durhan said, to both of them after he knocked Doyle down again. His robes hardly moved with the effort. "I sincerely hope you are not put into a position to actually fight Minbari." Mentally he added, 'again'. Aloud he continued, "But I want you prepared to do so. We are stronger physically, but you can still win a fight if you realise that and don't resent it." Durhan saw that he had the complete attention of both Humans. He was content, these men wanted to learn, and so they would.

 

For the next four weeks, Bodie and Doyle spent two hours each afternoon with Sech Durhan. He put them through the paces again and again. Relentless, he worked them harder than most of the Minbari trainees in his classes. He expected them to complete manoeuvres that none of the others even learned. He taught all he knew.

He yelled at and chided both men, but each took it in stride. For all his posturing, he indicated that he was pleased with their progress. After their regular allotted time with Durhan, they stayed and practised for another hour on their own, almost missing the dinner period.

Almost being the key word. They'd go to the meal, socialise with all their classmates, but as long as the gymnasium was open to them, they wanted to practise. It was their only way to become as proficient as possible within the time frame.

During this late evening time block Lorzac and Fenoval usually found a way to join them. Together, they would run drills, first working as a group, then fighting each other in pairs. The style that Bodie and Doyle created for themselves was taught so that Lorzac and Fenoval could adapt it to their style.

None of this went unnoticed by the F'hursna.

 

\--------------

 

Bodie and Doyle ran back to the barracks at top speed, hoping to make breakfast. They entered to find Sinclair, Ranger One looking solemn. Everyone paused or stopped outright.

"Last week, Ranger William Cole left for Arisia 3 to secure Q-40 for the Ranger bases here and Zagros 7. Yesterday, the Mining Colony at Arisia 3 was completely destroyed by a Shadows' attack. William died there. His brother, Marcus was the sole survivor. ISN reported that it was a mining accident." Sinclair paused to collect himself. "We will remember his name."

Ranger One bowed his head to the entire group. He left as solemnly as he entered.

Bodie immediately sought out Doyle and found a rough comfort in his partner's eyes.

 

\--------------

 

The last new class on their schedule was one that Doyle was quite familiar with: weapons. Doyle knew he was good and that Bodie was no slouch either. He knew that Bodie was as pleased as he was to see Jax and Murphy in the throng as well. Their schedules kept most of them apart. He'd heard that along with Jax and Murphy that Susan had done equally well in flight instruction. Cowley sure did know how to pick them.

He looked over to where Sech Senachal had entered and to say he was shocked, by any standard was not an understatement. He nudged Bodie. "Do you see that?" Doyle pointed to where Sech Senachal was conferring with two men they recognised.

"Bloody hell! Macklin and Crane. Here on Minbar?" Bodie was stunned.

"Have they come here to harass us here like they did on Zagros 7?" Doyle asked, expecting Bodie to come up with some kind of answer.

"Nah." Murphy said as he came up behind them. "They're here to be put through the same course that we all have been through. They're to become teachers, if they pass."

"Well, this class just got a lot more fun," Bodie said with glee as he rubbed his hands together.

By the end of the week, Doyle had to agree with him.

First up were the stationary targets. Doyle knew that this section was probably the easiest for most. In the end he had edged out all participants and set a course record in hand PPGs. Bodie and Macklin tied for PPG rifle accuracy. Doyle admitted to Bodie that it was a grand moment to see Macklin take third to the two of them.

Moving targets was next and that tested the individual in more complex settings. Not only was accuracy needed, but the split-second decision making ability needed to distinguish between friend and foe was essential. All trainees ran the courses alone until they survived the entire simulation. After which they participated in a different course that had them work in pairs.

Bodie and Doyle smiled at each other before they started, but shared no words. They set the course record only because they didn’t waste valuable time talking. Doyle was once again glad of the partnership. He loved to win.

Third day of weapons week was Bodie's time to shine. Sniper targets, both stationary and moving, were the objective. Everyone was taught the mechanics but few mastered them. Bodie and Macklin excelled in this area.

Knife work had been stressed in combat, but was refreshed once more. The hidden knife as a backup from the boot, the waist, the back, and the sleeve was practised until it was second nature. Macklin was nasty dirty and took on Doyle in many a match. That Doyle didn't play fair was the exact reaction the teacher was aiming for. Playing fair would not keep Rangers alive. Last match, Doyle held nothing back and flattened Macklin.

Bodie won the pool.

Class ended with an explosion. They played with explosive devises of different materials, devises created by different races. The need to disarm stressed more than the creation, but both were taught, nonetheless.

Bodie decided that he needed practice building explosive devices. Earthforce had always had them work at defusing bombs but very few learned to build them. With Doyle's help they left a few surprises for Macklin and Crane.

"I hope we never have to recert with them," Doyle felt obligated to point out.

"I think becoming Anla'shok means never having to recert with Macklin." Bodie cuffed his partner.

Macklin left a device for Bodie to defuse as well. Bodie worked fast. Doyle held the container steady as Bodie unscrewed the trigger housing from the side of the bomb. He pulled the wires just before the timer went off.

Somewhere on the training fields an explosion threw dirt everywhere. Macklin peeked out from the bunker with an inert devise, disabusing them of believing him a goner.

Upon seeing Murphy return, dirty with carbon flakes, they all knew who lost the contest.

 

\--------------

 

It was O-dark-thirty and Bodie swatted the pest that was touching his skin, bothering him greatly. He swatted at it again, only problem was it didn't go away.

"Wakey, wakey, lazy bones, time to start the day." Doyle spoke in a normal voice at Bodie's ear.

"Sod off, Doyle, it's too dark." Bodie hunted for a pillow to cover his head.

"C'mon, handsome. Good morning. We need to make it to the mountaintop before sunrise. We need to be there." Doyle sat on the bed right next to Bodie.

Bodie grumbled a bit more before he sat up next to his partner, "So what's so important about this sunrise?"

"It's when we decide what we will do."

Bodie took an extra beat and breath before he answered, "Okay."

Doyle stood up and Bodie rolled out of bed past him. Bodie pulled on jogging clothes and Doyle held out a jacket to him.

"Am I missing breakfast again? Again!"

"No we should be back."

"Back? Just what time is it?"

"Before the crack of o-dark-thirty." Doyle couldn't help grinning as Bodie groaned. "You can catch a kip later."

"Oh, really? When? Between getting our arse kicked or shoulder blades wapped?"

"C'mon."

Bodie followed in Doyle's wake. The man was movement. Actually he was a bloody hurricane. He was the eye that was calm and motionless, but all around him he created chaos. Bodie just let Hurricane Doyle whip him right along.

The made it to the top before the sun crested.

Bodie looked out and knew there really was an uncommon tranquillity when sitting at the top of the world watching it happen.

They both rested back on their hands, legs dangling over the edge, thighs touching, not by accident, but a deliberate contact to draw comfort and pleasure in the moment.

A perfect moment of delight in Bodie's mind, he smiled.

As the sun peeked above the skyline Doyle broke the silence.

"If we do this . . ."

"If?"

"We still have the option to decline." Doyle shrugged, the unknown of what they faced in his body language. "It's a life-long commitment. We'll be partners a long time."

"That's not the hard part," Bodie answered without hesitation.

The smile that filled Doyle's face reached his eyes and seemed to surround them both.

"Then what's the hard part?" Doyle found himself happy enough to accept any answer that Bodie would give him.

"This Shadow enemy is probably the worse we will ever face. Life may not last long in this battle. We can't go in to it without realising that."

"Bodie, I do realise that. The Shadow enemy doesn't care who it kills. So many innocents, not engaged in any battle, have died at their hands. If I go in as a warrior, I expect to fight. I expect that dying may be one outcome. Living is the other, and the chance to make sure that others live as well is worth the chances we take."

"You scared?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, all the time." Bodie admitted before taking a deep breath. "I'm in this fight with you till the end. If we defeat the enemy and live the rest of our days as Anla'shok, till our end," Bodie vowed in a clear voice.

Doyle nodded his head several times. "Together till the end."

 

**July 17, 2259  
** Graduation Day  
Tuzanor  
Minbari Homeworld

It was finally here, graduation.

Bodie and Doyle couldn’t help the tinge of excitement as they donned the clothes of a Ranger; a pair of fitted trousers and a shirt with a cowl neck, Bodie's favourite part, over which went a belted waistcoat. All was made from a sturdy charcoal grey material that was soft against the skin. In contrast was the final piece, a brown, patterned, floor-length coat with black shoulders cut to fall straight and narrow to the body. On their feet were dark boots made of material that shaped to their feet, but strong enough for a warrior's needs.

Across the belted waistcoat, right shoulder to left hip, was a brown braided leather-like sash that was sewn into the garment. It was the resting place for the badge of the Rangers. It would be resting there before the end of the day.

They entered with the rank and file that walked out to the stadium in the dark. The ceremony started with the sunrise. Before them was a simple wooden platform illuminated by two flaming torches on either side. Each flame was maintained by a Minbari Ranger. The long, sloped, wooden ramp eventually rose to the podium so that each candidate would rise to his or her new position. At the top Ranger One waited to pin the brooch on each graduate.

Ranger One spoke aloud the ceremonial words as they had been said in the time of Valen. "From the beginning, the badge of the Rangers has been the perfect Isil’Zha jewel. Now, to reflect the new age of Rangers, this jewel is set in silver and gold, fashioned to resemble a Minbari on one side, a Human on the other. It is passed through a white hot flame, then cooled first in a bowl of sacred water, then in a bowl of Minbari blood and lastly in a bowl of Human blood. In Valen’s name, I proclaim you Anla’shok.” Ranger One Sinclair then placed the pin on the right shoulder of each of the graduates. In Human fashion, he shook each Ranger's hand. After which, he stepped back and bowed.

The new Rangers recited in unison the words that have been so important to the Anla'shok, the code they live by. "I am Ranger. We walk in the dark places no others will enter. We stand on the bridge and no one may pass. We live for the One. We die for the One."

The Rangers bowed to Ranger One then stood silent as F’hursna Sech Durhan walked up and stood beside Sinclair.

In grand ceremonial robes of lilac and green, he bowed to Ranger One, he bowed to the graduates. “In the use of the denn’bok, four proved worthy in this class. Those four will be sanctioned to carry a pike.” Sech Durhan turned to Ranger One and he produced four pikes from beneath his cape. “Ranger Doyle, Ranger Bodie, Ranger Lorzac and Ranger Fenoval.” Durhan paused his speech as the Rangers accepted their denn’boks and gave the traditional bow to both Durhan and Sinclair. "It has been my pleasure to work with you." He looked at his students with pride.

Rathenn, champion of the future Entil'Zha and a member of the Grey Council, stepped forward and spoke to the newest of the Anla'shok. "What I have learned from Humans is that telling them they can't do something is the surest way for them to find a way to prove you wrong. They face certain death certain that they will come out alive. They don't go in thinking that they're sure to die, they go in looking for the way to win. I find that I now would willingly fight alongside a Human." Rathenn bowed to the group assembled before him. "Drazi, Human, Minbari, we thank you."

A roar of approval and applause rang out loud and the ceremony was over. It was time to celebrate.

There was enough food to feed three times the number of people and the mood was buoyant and hopeful. All gathered that had made this possible, worker and religious caste. They were as welcome as the new members of the Anla'shok.

Jax and Murphy in their greens, Susan and Anson in their yellows rushed up to congratulate their compatriots.

"Congrats," Jax conveyed honestly.

"How soon are you guys outta here? We're tired of sucking back your thruster fumes." Anson's words sounded harsh but his tone was warm.

"Wow, two Humans get the pike and only one Minbari and a worker caste at that. Nice job." Susan's tone was full of admiration.

"Too bad Cowley couldn't be here," Murphy said. Five heads turned to stare at him. Murphy put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'm buying."

"Big of you, Murphy, as all the drinks are free." Doyle repeated Lucas's word s from Cowley's training.

They were happy to celebrate. The trainees were looking forward to their turn to graduate.

 

\--------------

 

After a short stay, Sech Durnhan left the celebration. He hoped the new Anla'shok enjoyed the interlude. Tomorrow the real work began. He was stopped before he reached his building.

"You will teach me now," Keroon demanded of the denn'bok instructor. He had not bothered to go to the ceremony.

"I will not. You are not worthy." Durhan moved to push pass him.

"Humans are?" Shock and anger reverberated though his words. "You turn your back on your people. You disgrace all Minbari and your caste especially." Keroon's tone was scathing. He pushed the Sech. He found himself thrown to the ground with a foot against his throat.

Durhan bent down, bringing his mouth close to Keroon's ear, foot still lodged against his throat. "It is you that has brought shame upon the House of Brenner. Neroon will hear publicly and will be shamed. You do not qualify for Anla'shok. You are dropped from the program." Durhan straightened and walked away.

 

\--------------

 

"Bodie, you up for a run?" Doyle peeled off Bodie's covers to expose him to the chill morning air.

"Don't know, I'm not up yet." Liar, he though to himself. Lying face down, Bodie didn't move.

"Come on. We don't have classes and there are still several days before we check in with Cowley." Doyle sounded extremely energetic.

The celebration had virtually no alcohol, as Minbari were allergic. So, even though the celebrants stayed up into the wee hours, no one was suffering from a hangover.

"Need a little food." Bodie growled in echo to his stomach.

"Okay, okay. Get dressed." Doyle dashed out.

Bodie waited for Ray to leave the room before he rolled out of bed. He was having a difficult time hiding his physical reaction to his partner these days. He knew he didn't have enough time to deal with it before he returned. He had only pulled on running clothes and washed his face before Ray was back with enough toast to feed them both.

"Thanks," Bodie said as he smiled. He reached out and grabbed his share from Doyle who sat opposite him. He munched away happily. Doyle made movements that signalled that he was about to get up. Bodie pulled on his arm. "Wait a sec." Bodie reached over the table and picked up the compressed pike. "What about this?"

"What about it?" Doyle tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't tracking Bodie's train of thought.

"We have to get used to carrying this with us in all we do. Might as well start now."

"You still acting the bodyguard?" Doyle was suspicious.

"Not just that. We were honoured yesterday and that puts me on edge," Bodie admitted without reservation.

"Bodie, you have to be the only person that could make being honoured sound like a punishment." Doyle laughed, shook his head ruefully, but he picked up his pike and attached it to his waistband. "Okay?"

"Okay!"

They took the perimeter route. First loop took the kinks out, second loop stretched the muscles, third loop they never finished. Half way into the third loop they saw a person lying on the ground and changed direction to see if they could help.

They were ambushed instead.

Five Minbari warriors surrounded the two Humans. Only this time the Minbari warrior caste did not face inexperienced fighters. A flick of the wrist and both Human's pikes were open. Bodie and Doyle stood back to back and moved as one, prepared to take on the cowards who would not challenge them openly.

The Minbari fighters let their hatred guide them. They missed many a key hit. Bodie and Doyle were the epitome of focused and disciplined. Turval would have been pleased.

Early into the fight, even at two against five, the Humans held their own. Bodie fought high and Doyle fought low. They met and countered all thrusts and strikes directed at them. Two Minbari went down and stayed out. The three left fought relentlessly, fuelled by their hatred of all that was Human. They resorted to using the pikes like clubs and with the Minbari strength they eventually won out with the uneven odds. Only the defensive skills taught by Durhan kept Bodie and Doyle from falling.

Three worker caste Minbari in the general area saw the commotion afar and ran to the aid of the Humans. They fought off the three remaining warrior caste with their gardening tools. The worker caste Minbari hit the attackers hard with the rakes and shovels. They tried to keep them pinned to the ground.

"You go through us to get to them," Genisal threatened as he pointed to the Humans.

Bodie still stood, bloody and breathing hard. Doyle was only down on one knee, but with Bodie's help he stood as well. He was bleeding and one arm looked broken. Neither let down their guard.

The warrior caste were appalled that workers attacked them. "Minbari do not kill Minbari."

"They are Anla'shok."

"They are Human." No respect in the voice tone was heard.

"They are ANLA'SHOK!" Genisal shouted.

Alerted by unknowns, others were finally arriving. Rangers and Trainees in great numbers converged on the site. Rathenn and Durhan followed in the wake.

Two Rangers to a man, they held the warriors still.

Rathenn and Durhan stepped forward to face the attackers.

"What is the purpose of this cowardly act?" Durhan's tone booked no argument. He expected answers.

"You denied Keroon entrance to the Anla'shok but allowed the Humans. You needed to be shown the error of your ways." Laroan spoke for the warriors.

"If your anger is with me then why did you challenge them. Why not challenge me?" Durhan asked.

"They were the unworthy!" Laroan stated

"Five against two is worthy?" Durnhan bellowed. "You five have brought nothing but shame on the warrior caste, shame to your individual families, and great shame to the Minbari people. From this moment on the warrior caste is barred from Tuzanor."

Rathenn whispered in shame, "The military caste no longer heeds any voice but that of their own ambition and hatred."

Rangers Inesval and Fenoval had flanked Bodie and Doyle when they first arrived. Now they aided in their transport to the medical facility.

 

\--------------

 

Bruised with abrasions, a fracture, a bit of blood, the two Humans had stood up well for themselves.

One of the Minbari doctors, Anvillar, approached Doyle. "Your arm was only fractured and has healed to greater strength than before. We can fix your cheek now."

Doyle fingered the rough, misshapen outline of his damaged cheek. "No, thank you. It is a reminder to be aware at all times," He declined politely.

"You should not need that. You are Anla'shok now." He pointed to his ready tools. "It would take very little time now that the skin is healed."

Doyle smiled but shook his head. "No, it is fine this way. It will keep my soul honest." Doyle hoped that the religious caste doctor would accept this as an answer.

Dr Anvillar bowed his head to show his acceptance of Doyle's wishes.

After the doctor had left, Bodie ruffled his hair, "Only adds to your rugged good looks, my son."

"Can't fool me, you just think you can muscle in and sweep 'em off their feet."

"Oh, yes, yes, that's it I'm sure." Bodie joked good-naturedly. He kept his true thoughts to himself.

 

\--------------

 

Bodie and Doyle walked to the docking bay. Sinclair and Rathenn had requested their presence this morning and they had figured over breakfast that it had to do with teaching duties.

Much to their delight they were headed off planet. Rathenn headed the shuttle to the jumpgate and hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" Doyle was too curious to wait. Ranger One and Rathenn could be more closed-mouthed than Bodie.

"Be patient." Sinclair smiled at his newest Rangers.

"I missed that class," Doyle replied seriously.

"Oh, no, there is no one class on patience," the Minbari corrected.

Sinclair's eyes just twinkled.

"As not every Ranger will carry a denn'bok, not every Ranger is a spectacular pilot. You and Ranger Bodie have demonstrated that you indeed are two of the finest." As Rathenn's praise was not given often, it carried more weight than most.

"There will be times that you will need to be unrecognisable, we can provide that," Sinclair began explaining.

"The White Star." Bodie looked to Doyle, who nodded in return.

"Yes, White Star 2 will be at your beck and call. They are kept in quadrants with no gates, no traffic. Minbari space has many such places. Each ship will have its own assigned space." Sinclair finished before adding, "I know that sometimes Cowley's work and Ranger work will overlap, but when it is solely Earthforce related it would be best not to be connected to the White Star fleet."

Bodie looked at Doyle then to Sinclair, "We understand, Sir."

"You will be given three sets of coordinates that are yours alone. When the personal Stars are complete you'll be called back. The worker and religious castes are working on a fleet of the White Stars first."

Rathenn spoke in his serious, quiet voice. "Not all Rangers will have access to the fleet. They must not know who does and does not have. The safety of all has always been in not knowing exactly what the Rangers are."

"We will honour your request," Bodie said compliantly, giving the recognised head bow.

Rathenn headed back to Minbar. After they entered the gate, Rathenn let the autopilot take over to dock the ship. He took out a data crystal and passed it to Ranger one before exiting.

Sinclair turned to his Rangers. "Your coordinates. Thank you. I will talk with you before you leave Minbar." Sinclair followed Rathenn out of the craft.

Bodie and Doyle disembarked but instead of leaving, they veered off to the mechanics' bay to check out their personal flyers. They wanted to see if the needed repairs had been completed.

Once assured that they would be ready to go when necessary, they headed back to cross the open warehouse section of the docking bay. No sooner had they turned back than Bodie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He paused Doyle with his arm. Doyle stopped to look at his partne,r about to ask a question, but Bodie's raised hand stopped him.

Bodie heard the whine of a PPG and focused his hearing on it to get direction. He jumped in front of Doyle, knocking him to the ground. He was grazed on the shoulder as he flew through the air. Bodie rolled on top of his partner and shoved him under another craft out of the line of fire.

The shooting continued, hitting all around their position. It wasn't until they heard another PPG whine and shots emanating from the other side of the original shooter that the shots stopped. Bodie kept Doyle from turning over to see what was happening. They heard a PPG fire, a cry out of pain, and then the thud of a body hitting the ground.

Still Bodie kept Doyle down until they heard Macklin yell out. "All clear."

Bodie jumped up pulling Doyle with him. While dusting himself off he surreptitiously checked out his partner to make sure he was in fact okay. They walked toward Macklin who had Murphy in tow. Rathenn and Sinclair entered at a run after the commotion ended.

The shooter was dead from the fall. Rathenn and Sinclair went to the motionless body.

Macklin didn't have to wait for ID. "Serone. Our surveillance project."

"Thanks, Macklin." Bodie's tone was as sincere as it got.

Rathenn stopped before Doyle. "His whole group will be sent to Yedor to go before the Caste of Elders. They will receive no sympathy there. Their warrior caste clan will not retaliate. Even Neroon would not sanction this. I apologise for all of the warrior caste and ask that you do not judge all by the actions of a few."

"Of course not." Doyle meant what he said.

Rathenn bowed and left with Sinclair. Macklin and Murphy walked back with Bodie and Doyle.

"I wonder if killing our target will muck up our chances to pass the surveillance course now?" Macklin asked of no one in particular.

Murphy and Macklin headed for the classroom, Bodie and Doyle for the barracks. They had a different barrack from those they had before because they were Rangers. Now they had a semi-permenant residence. It would be kept for them on any return trip to Minbar.

Doyle closed the door very deliberately behind Bodie.

He waited for Bodie to turn around. When he did Doyle pushed Bodie backward hard until he had him pinned against the wall. He slammed his hand on the wall next to Bodie's head to make sure he had his attention. "You have got to quit doing that!" Doyle was furious at the situation. He was furious at his partner for putting himself into the line of fire. "They were gunning for me."

"Exactly!" Bodie made no promise that he wouldn't, couldn't keep.

"And they get you?"

"Just a flesh wound." Bodie brushed it away.

Doyle pushed aside the material, slipped his hand inside, and searched for the wound.

"Eissh," Bodie hissed.

"Found it." Doyle stretched the material and looked at the wound himself. "The should be cleaned at least."

"It's fine."

Doyle was standing close; all that was touching Bodie's body were the fingers that explored the wound. "I need to clean this," he said distractedly.

Doyle turned to move away but Bodie held him in place, unwilling to let Doyle step back and see the condition the rest of his body was in.

Doyle knew without looking down what Bodie was trying to hide. The scent of arousal was strong. Doyle stepped closer. "Bodie, you're my partner. I want you to stay my partner, and you can only do that if you're alive."

Bodie didn't fight. He didn't look ashamed. He stood his ground. Doyle knew in that moment that he wanted all of Bodie. He took the next step, closing all distance between them. His cock could feel the hard outline of Bodie's cock. Doyle pressed in harder as he sought lips that met his half way.

Doyle had initiated the contact but he still felt devoured. He then met Bodie's kiss with equal force. After assurance that lips would remain where they were the kiss gentled, conveying messages of tenderness that never made it into words.

Groin on groin, even in clothes, heated them up and body basics took over. Hands undid belts, zippers were released, trousers pushed down, finally skin on skin. Too hot, too fast for more than rubbing together. Cocks made slick by sweat, then by ejaculate, moved against each other easily. They undulated together until the last drop was purged.

Sated, Doyle collapsed against Bodie, whose arm automatically came around and held him up, held him close. Bodie buried his face in Doyle's hair.

"I will do it again."

Doyle smiled, he knew that Bodie meant the life saving gesture. He had also better mean the sex as well.

"Same goes for you."

"Wouldn't have any other way." His voice was uneven at best.

Doyle knew then for sure that he was speaking of both.

Bodie peeled off the rest of Doyle's clothes as he led him to the bed. He closed the blinds and removed the rest of his own clothes before he slipped in next to Doyle. He pulled him close and tight. "It's not just your life I'm saving."

Doyle rolled Bodie on to his back avoiding the injured shoulder. He planted kisses on his neck, eyes, cheeks and lips. "Okay. It goes both ways."

Bodie shifted and rolled Doyle off to his side only to roll him onto his back. Bodie propped himself up by an elbow and looked Doyle in the eyes. He saw an open, honest expression there and he received the same promise that he gave.

\--

Doyle figured he must have fallen asleep for he was awakened to delicious sensations. He was enclosed in a wet, warm bath that pulsed. It pulled and pulsed and sucked out more than the rapid movement of his hips. He was ready for sleep yet again.

Bodie rolled him on his side and wedged his hardness between his sweaty cheeks. He felt Bodie's balls brush his own as Bodie humped his arse. The wetness that covered his lower back was welcome. Bodie kept him pulled in close and he fell asleep as well.

Morning only provided them with time enough to meet with Rathenn and Durhan.

"Clean that flesh wound," Doyle reminded Bodie.

"I will." Bodie smiled at the care in Ray's voice.

Bodie's gentle smile as they traded showers was enough to say that their life was different yet the same.

 

\--------------

 

Rathenn bowed his head and led them to the gymnasium to meet with Durhan. "I am very sorry that you have encounteres such a distasteful side of Minbari politics. So many want an enemy, and the same people don't want anything to change. The words handed down by Valen himself spoke of all this, yet they deny the truth of the words while they profess to respect the man. Saying this aloud does not make it more understandable, but it is the truth."

Bodie thought that Rathenn had never said so much at one time. He looked to Doyle. They both nodded understanding to the Minbari.

Rathenn walked quietly beside them. He bowed his head before he opened the door. Sech Durhan met them as they entered the building. Rathenn stayed outside.

"You two are worthy additions to the Anla'shok." He bowed to both men. "Should you find yourself once again facing a Minbari from the warrior caste, I give you express permission to say that you were trained by Durhan. It should deter most. The name still carries some weight." He placed his hand on Bodie's chest, then Doyle's chest. "Be safe, in Valen's name."

Bodie and Doyle watched him leave as quietly as he did everything else.

 

\--------------

 

Like schoolboys who just discovered sex, they couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves when they were alone. The shower was a lot more fun than usual.

Bodie soaped Doyle neck to feet. Then he pulled his back against him and soaped the fully extended version of Doyle's cock. His hand moved on it as if it were his own. Sure practiced moves that knew just where to linger. Ray's soapy slick body moved against his hand, against his body. His own cock was wedged tight against Ray's bum, just where it like to be. Ray's movement just added to the pleasure. Ray's movements became frantic as Bodie's hand moved faster and faster. His ejaculate arched high with the force of orgasm and hit the shower wall only to wash away.

If Bodie hadn't been holding Ray up, he too, felt he could wash away. But Bodie's full hardness at his back told a different story of need. Ray turned around. He shifted Bodie so his back was to the falling water and slid to his knees along Bodie's body. Ray engulfed Bodie's rigid cock into his mouth and returned the pleasure that he had experienced the night before.

Bodie's body quivered as he released all his fluid into Ray's throat. He didn't want to move away at all, but the water temperature and his sensitive organ compelled him.

Doyle stood, then turned Bodie around once to wash off. He shut the water off and pushed his partner out of the shower stall.

"We still have a couple of days before we should be checking in with Cowley." Doyle paused in his towel drying as he spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Yes?" Bodie already knew he some idea brewing.

"We are going to have to move our White Star 2 closer to Zagros 7."

More lead-in to his real question. Bodie smiled and looked at his partner expectantly.

"So why don't we leave sooner than later and spend the time learning the White Star." His expression said that there would be a lot more learning than just the ship.

"I do like the way you think,." Bodie agreed with clarity.

 

\--------------

 

Venak stood up as Rangers Bodie and Doyle entered the office. "Ranger One is expecting you."

Sinclair opened the door before Venak could. He motioned for them to sit and sat down himself.

"The White Stars have been designed to function with as little as two or a full crew. One pilot could fly her, but to utilise all her capabilities at least one other is necessary. We have many that wish to serve, not necessarily as Anla'shok. Many religious and worker caste know the time to fight is upon us and want to serve."

Bodie understood what the Commander was asking. "Three extremely discreet bridge staff would be helpful if we were engaged in battle. It sounds like we are headed that way." Bodie saw the White Star bridge in his mind's eye. "But for now, we need to become extremely proficient with all she can do and we'll do that better alone."

"I will interview for you. You'll find yourselves returning. The new residence is yours. You can leave any or all of your belongings and they will remain safe." Sinclair pulled two data crystals out of his tunic. "These are for the Major. He has the double duty of finding out what is happening back home as well as the Shadows battle. He will be setting up an alternate Ranger training facility on Zagros 7. We will both be looking for another suitable planet. Keep that in mind during your travels."

Bodie put out his hand. "Thank you, commander."

Sinclair accepted the gesture. "Thank you for entering a fight many would not. Safe trip."

"Good bye, sir." Doyle shook his hand before leaving.

Bodie handed one data crystal to Doyle. "Just in case."

They collected their holdalls and headed to the docking bay.

 

 

**July 23rd, 2259  
** Minbari Space  
to Drazi Space

 

"Activate jumpgate sequence." Bodie commanded.

"Jumpgate activated."

Bodie accelerated and entered with Doyle right behind him. The controls were set with the coordinates to return them to the White Star hanging in unspecified Minbari space.

They were plugged into the Ranger frequency and listened avidly all the way to their Ranger ship.

"Destination approaching," the computer alerted its pilot.

They entered real space and headed to the ship. They steered their starfuries to a docking bay that had enough room to house a dozen flyers. The sides of the ship seemed to hum, but it wasn't a sound that would irritate or keep them up at night. There were violet strips on every wall throughout the ship that glowed and hummed as well. Corridors were large enough to hold all the Rangers. The ship seemed alive and warm.

They explored the ship. Living quarters, galley, recreation area, the bridge, all were quite manageable. A small hydroponic garden, with fruit and vegetable plants, was all ready for harvest. They noted that all language commands were in worker caste Minbari.

"We can easily stay stationary for another twenty-four to thirty six-hours." Bodie tried to sound as if he was thinking seriously.

Doyle already knew him too well. "I rather think you will be anything but stationary."

"I never." Bodie had a twinkle in his eye and a lascivious leer on his lips.

"You will in the next thirty- six hours," Doyle assured him.

They explored their bodies and their relationship. They explored their bodies in every room on the ship. It was in the interest of learning every nook and cranny of their new ship. They explored their relationship by sharing stories of childhood, hurts, and joys. Time needed to aquatint themselves with the important things. Thirty- six hours flew by too quickly, but it was enough time to take the edge off the new relationship and allow them to establish a balance.

They used an assigned coordinate midway between Babylon 5, Minbar, and Gorash 7. They created their own jump point, a new luxury that was much appreciated and headed there at moderate speed.

"We need to study the star charts and find a sector with virtually no activity so we can put her through the paces." Bodie suggested.

"Nav'sec'ta," Doyle said aloud instead of trying to find the button. A portion of the bridge view field became opaque and a star chart of their galaxy appeared. "Sector 14 is off limits. Nothing close to Narn or Centauri space. No telling what they have travelling through now."

Bodie moved closer to the virtual map. "Sectors ninety to one seventeen have no jumpgates as yet. We could check out those areas in the next month or so." He pointed to the areas between Barkiri and Minbari space.

"A plan. I bet Cowley has plans for us." Doyle's fingers flew over the keyboard, earmarking areas for exploration.

"The Cow is probably itching to put us to work." Bodie was shaking his head.

"He probably thinks training was a break." Doyle laughed at his own humour.

Bodie just rolled his eyes indulgently.

 

**July 30th, 2259  
** Cowley's office  
Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

"Well, gentlemen, it's good to have you back. You both seem well rested, so we can begin right away," Cowley greeted the returning men as he continued to read the report in his hand.

Bodie looked at Doyle, brows furrowed, his expression clearly asking, 'is he kidding'?

Doyle's slumping, half- sigh was answer enough. Obviously Cowley was not joking.

The man must have overlooked the healing marks on the arms of both men. He definitely needed new glasses if he missed the misshapen cheek on Doyle's face. They still wore the uniform of the Ranger.

"The reports of your training tell an adventurous story. I hope it's made you fit." Cowley had yet to really look up and examine the men.

Doyle looked over at Bodie and smiled a secret smile. "We're fitter than we've ever been." He told Cowley what he wanted to hear. He knew that despite the healing marks still evident on both face and arms that they were both in good condition. Doyle could explain that he knew first-hand but he figure that Bodie would be none too pleased.

Bodie gave Doyle a warning look as if he could read the direction of his thoughts.

Cowley interrupted the silent conversation.

"Along with our Special Branch duties I and a few others have created another group to deal with our greater problems. We will collect the information that others are afraid to. We are to contain and render ineffective such by whatever means necessary. This is beginning of Covert Intelligence 5, or CI5. We will need all avenues open to us to find the answers we are searching for."

"Yes, sir," Bodie acknowledged. Doyle nodded.

"I need you to send you out almost immediately." Cowley sounded almost contrite.

Both men just nodded their acquiescence to that.

"General Hague has been successful in tracking the then vice president's physician, Dr Jacobs. He has evidence that Clark was not ill when he disembarked on Mars, just hours before Earthforce One blew up. Our only problem, instead of Proxima 3 retrieval, you two have to go to Babylon 5."

"Babylon 5, yes sir." Bodie repeated the command.

"Earth has issued a system- wide fugitive alert for Dr Jacobs. Extreme sanction has been authorised." Cowley read it straight from his most current update.

"What? Shoot to kill . . . a civilian?" Doyle didn't hide his shock.

"Security Chief Garibaldi or Captain Sheridan will have the contact information. They are in direct contact with the General's people. This is an important one."

"Yes sir."

 

**August 2nd, 2259  
** Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

They had exchanged the two flyers for one small shuttle. They were planning on using the Layton and Bentley identicards. Babylon 5 had them registered as such. Each man had a small collection of identicards; Special Branch under their own names and under Bentley and Layton; CI5, under their own names and under Bentley and Layton. Civilian identicards under Bentley and Layton, and their own names. They also each had a Minbari permanent residence identicard with their real names. They also knew that at anytime Cowley would assign another if the situation needed anonymity.

They docked, registered, and leisurely made their way to Garibaldi's office. Zack was there and he recognised them from the previous two visits. He knew them as special branch men.

"The Chief wasn't expecting you. I'll let him know you are here."

It wasn't long before Garibaldi appeared at the door. It opened but he motioned them out and to follow. No one talked, not knowing what ears were in the area. The Chief of Security led them by a surreptitious route to the docking bays. They entered bay thirteen. There, by the door, was a middle-aged gentleman. One couldn't judge importance by looks.

"I leave him in your hands and thank you for the speedy response." He handed them two data crystals. "From Hague for the Major."

Bodie looked at his partner. "Is it me or have we become a delivery service?"

Doyle's brows raised and nodded. "Seems like it. Safer than some work." He was light-hearted about it.

Garibaldi cracked a smile as well. Following Garibaldi's direction, they avoided all traffic on the way back to their shuttle.

They asked and received clearance to leave from C&C. The gate was activated and into hyperspace they flew. Once inside Doyle contacted Cowley.

"Takeaway order picked up. Where is it to be delivered?"

"Sector 37. EAS Alexander. The General himself will be collecting it. Contact question: who sent you? You know the answer from Derek. If not all clear proceed to Minbar."

"Understood sir," Bodie answered and closed the channel.

"Plans and back-up plans. Sounds sinister," Doyle commented thoughtfully.

"Feels sinister." Bodie nodded.

Ten hours later, the EAS Alexander was waiting at the designated rendezvous point.

Upon hearing Uncle Georgie's name Bodie docked inside the destroyer. He hadn't thought he would see the inside of an Earthforce Destroyer again. He didn't miss it. This new life was more varied and he had gained a companion that he had never dreamed he could.

General Hague collected Dr Jacobs and handed off another data crystal. "Thank you." He turned and lead the doctor away.

Relieved of their cargo, Bodie and Doyle headed back to Zagros 7.

 

**September 1st, 2259  
** Zagros 7, Drazi Space,  
Orion, Earth Alliance Space

 

The rest of the month was spent in helping Macklin set up a new training facility. Crane and Macklin strengthened the skills they already had and several Minbari teachers relocated to help with the Minbari culture and language. Odd enough no warrior caste wanted to be trained away from Minbar but the worker caste were happy to come. Four new Drazi were accepted and Macklin had a full class first time out.

Bodie and Doyle ended up missing Jax's and Murphy's Ranger graduation. Not because of the Ranger training facility but because Cowley sent them to investigate an attack to an Earthforce weapons storehouse on Orion. He wanted it handled quickly and quietly.

"All the weapons are missing, two were found dead and there seems to be no trace of what happened. Does that about sum it up?" Doyle asked deceptively calm.

"Succinct as usual, Doyle. Find me some answers." Cowley waved them away

 

"Find me some answers. Find me some answers." Doyle was still mimicking Cowley several hours later, enroute to Orion. "But he never tells us everything."

"He does like to order us about like food off a takeaway menu." Bodie sat back in his seat. The ship was on autopilot. "I wished we could have used the White Star. It's faster."

"This is an Earthforce problem. No trace? Inside job." Doyle's answer clearly more than what Bodie was complaining about.

Upon landing, they used their Special Branch identicards to gain access to the Earthforce facility. They were shown to the weapons storage bunker.

Doyle ran a scanner over the entire storehouse while Bodie ran another scanner over the bodies. Cowley hadn't been wrong. There wasn't much if any evidence left behind.

"There is a bit of carbon scoring inside the door. It could easily be put down to all the weapons fired in here but it was not quite like all the other Earthforce signatures." Doyle shared what little he had in findings.

"The absence of footprints of any kind is suspicious. I think we have an anomaly. So, I will heat sensor photograph the entire area inside and out, infrared and metallic scan and wait to see if we can pick up any trace of something here." Bodie clicked many pictures with the link.

Doyle used the same idea of multiple scans for the area where the weapons should be resting. Maybe there was something here that shouldn't have been.

"I think someone here wants this to be an unexplained death." Bodie bent down and examined the bodies. "There is a mark up by the ear, not a hypo mark but the prong marks of a tranquilliser injection. There could be trace of the chemical. Maybe they weren't supposed to die. Just be down for the count, so to speak."

"Send this all to Cowley." Doyle turned to face Bodie. "I'm not sure why the locals aren't doing all this?" He didn't like these 'push the locals aside' jobs.

"They are now. Cowley sent an answer. Let the local Earthforce officials deal with it." Bodie turned the link so Doyle could read for himself.

"Good, we're outta here." Doyle headed back to the docking bay. Bodie followed.

 

They were in the docking queue off Zagros 7 when the received orders to head to the passenger bay instead.

Waiting alone for them on the platform was Cowley. Bodie opened the hatch door and Cowley didn't wait, he waved them back inside and boarded immediately.

"Minbar. Best speed."

Doyle took over piloting duties. He fingered the controls and requested jumpgate travel.

Bodie looked to Cowley and asked, "What's the problem?"

"No problem. Commander Sinclair is being elevated to Entil'Zha. Some Human attendees should be there." There was a brief pause. "He's a friend." Cowley said no more on the mater. He picked up one of the data crystals that Bodie had delivered, slid it into the link and began reading.

Bodie sat back for a quiet trip.

 

**September 8th, 2259  
** Tuzanor  
Minbari Homeworld

 

The ceremony was even grander than the standard Ranger graduation ceremony, if that were even possible. Bodie was glad they'd come. The religious and worker caste were out in full attendance. Most of the Human attendees were the Rangers or trainees. Being able to see Major Cowley and General Hague had to have been a morale booster to the commander.

The ceremony itself was just under two hours. The post ceremonies didn't include the Entil'Zha at all. It was only on the way back to Cowley's base when they discovered that Sinclair had ingested more of what was traditional food for Minbari but poisonous substance for Humans than had been required. He would be ill but would survive.

"Thank you, lads. It was important to be there." Cowley shocked his men by saying so,

"The Minbari love their ceremonies." Doyle pointed out.

"Aye, laddie. So does the Earthforce. If you study Earth's history you will find that they have a love affair in much the same way. It is a way to commemorate what would otherwise go unremembered. People of all races have that in common."

They made the return trip to Zagros 7 in two days.

 

**September 17th, 2259  
** Zagros 7  
Drazi Freehold

 

"Major, you need to see this. It went out on ISN this morning." Macklin walked into the office Cowley used most often.

Cowley nodded his agreement and go ahead to Macklin. He turned to face the viewer.

Macklin said aloud, "Viewer on. Find ISN feed delta three seven."

The viewer brightened and paused before playing yesterday's bulletin. "Hello, I am Frederick Lantz head of the a new division. Beside me stand John Wells of Nightwatch and Pierce MacAvie, regional director. The Ministry of Peace has been created to reassure the fine people of Earth that there can be an environment dedicated to peace. We need to be watchful of any negativity against EarthGov. This way we can protect the good people of Earth from misinformation.

"You ask how can you help. First you must be watchful. We need to keep Earth ideologically pure. You can find the dissenters in your own backyard. Now, if anyone openly criticises a presidential decision it will be considered sedition. Negative attitudes, said, written, or thought must be reported. You will be rewarded for all your efforts.

"The Military must not do anything that would reflect badly on our leaders back home. Some people enjoy finding fault with our leaders - they're are anarchists, trouble-makers, or just unpatriotic. There is no need to embarrass our leaders by pointing out the flaws in our society that they are aware of and are dealing with in their own way.

"We need to bring the EarthGov back from the unhealthy attitudes from past decades and put it in the hands of the decent hard-working people that created it."

The screen went blank.

Cowley's face was anything but composed.

"This is madness. Unbridled power! That's the thing I've been fighting all my life. It starts wars, and it hurts people, and it's. . . it's damned bloody dangerous! We must work harder to find the proof that Clark assassinated Santiago. It will take something massive to back him down."

"I have heard from back home that most are fine with this. They're scared. PsyCorp has seen to that. For some it's a planet sewn up tight, but safely. A planet where criminals are kept in check and alien races are forced to move on. Right now, George, to most law-abiding citizens on Earth, it sounds like Utopia."

Cowley was disgusted even though he knew that Macklin was playing devil's advocate. "Aye, that's what they thought about Hitler's Germany four hundred years ago."

"Then you know what we're really up against. If we're caught allegations of sedition will only be a start," Macklin reminded Cowley, only because it was his job to do so.

Cowley did not hesitate. "No mater the cost, we will do our job to protect the real Earth. We will find the proof we need we will fight the foes both inside our government and out there. "

"What does it mean when free speech is sedition and a disloyal act is anything said, written or thought against the current administration. What does all that say to you, George?" Macklin asked of his boss and friend.

"That we have a bigger problem than we thought."

 

**September 25th, 2259  
** White Star  
Free Space  
between Babylon 5  
and Zagros 7

 

"Cowley has allowed us full access to his database. It's encrypted but he gave us the pass code." Doyle was as incredulous as he sounded. "Cowley's pulling one over us. He's not giving us the whole story. Why the hell just for once can't he give us the whole story?"

"He wants us to find something but he won't tell us what he suspects." Bodie confirmed Doyle's hypothesis.

Doyle's head tilted to the side as he touched the keyboard. "You were right about the tranquilliser being used. Triple dose, they had no chance. Only good thing, they felt no pain, just went to sleep." Doyle was reading the lab report that Cowley received. They had not seen hide nor hair of it.

Bodie stood behind Doyle, chin on his partner's shoulder, reading. "See that prong there, it's so sharp that the men probably didn't even feel it." Bodie dropped the clues for Doyle to follow.

Doyle touched the controls and brought the heat scans, infrared and metallic renditions up. "Standard ration of Earthforce weapons issued. But not over here." His finger pointed to the last three shots. "The reverse reflection here shows that there were several fusion bombs sitting here."

"Not standard Earthforce issue by any means," Bodie clarified.

Doyle nodded. "Someone that the Earthforce personnel were familiar with or knew was there. He injected them, left them to die, and stole all the weapons. Including three fusion bombs that shouldn't have been there. They aren't on any manifest."

"So, the question that begs an answer is who removed all the weapons without leaving any evidence of being here?" Bodie knew he asked the obvious but they worked best off each other.

"We need to look at a list of Earthforce personnel."

"Doyle, there are almost as many who used to work for Earthforce as are working currently for them." Bodie wanted him to be aware of the daunting task.

"Well we just need to plug all the names and cross-reference them with all the postings and see what intersects. Then we can work from there." Doyle's fingers flew over the keys and with Cowley's pass codes they had access to all personnel. Aloud he listed the parameters for the computer. "Active, retired, dead, tours and lifers." He then asked, "How long?"

"Four standard hours."

Bodie rubbed his hands together. "I think we can find something to pass the time."

Doyle needed no time to ponder his answer.

Three hours had passed. They were lying in bed, bodies entangled, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, when the computer broke into their slumber.

"Incoming call from Major Cowley. Priority One message."

Bodie jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt, and ran down the corridor to C&C. He yelled out in transit: "Alpha X. Decode gold. CI5."

"Ranger Bodie voice and code recognition."

Bodie sat down so his naked lower torso would be out of view. He touched the screen and Cowley was there. "Sir?"

"Matheson and King were enroute from Babylon 5 when their ship was destroyed. No survivors."

Doyle sucked in his breath as he walked up behind Bodie, fully clothed. He put his hand on his partner's shoulder and squeezed gently out of Cowley's sight.

"Cause?" Bodie asked, voice very rough.

"They were not being pursued if that's what you were asking. They had some vital information that they wouldn't transmit over the air. I need you to go out there, see if any debris is left and collect all of it. Tell no one." Cowley sent the coordinates and the transmission ended.

"Matheson and King. They were due to start Ranger training next month." Doyle had liked the men.

"What were they working on?" Bodie asked.

"Cowley didn't tell us. Is it related to what we are doing? We don't know! As usual, he never tells us everything." Doyle ranted and paced back and forth.

Bodie shrugged. "You put in the coordinates, I'll go get dressed."

 

\--------------

 

They entered real space five clicks from the explosion. Debris was everywhere Bodie set up the magnetic grappler to begin collection.

"Ray, their flyer couldn't make its own jumpgate. They were travelling all the way to Zagros 7 from Babylon 5 in real space."

"Maybe they were afraid someone would ambush them if they arrived home at the expected time. Maybe they figured no one would figure that they'd go back in real space." Doyle was piecing the clues as best he could.

Bodie looked at the view screen and pointed. "Wouldn't have mattered which way they took – it was a bomb."

Doyle's fingered the keys. "Bodie, if they had used hyperspace they would have made it back to the docking bay on Zagros 7 taking half the facility."

"Sinister." Bodie felt chilled.

"This isn't Shadows. Different feel, but yes . . . sinister." Doyle agreed with Bodie's word choice.

After all the metal had been collected and stored, they used grappling nets to collect the plastic debris and anything else out there. They hoped there were no body parts, but at least they wouldn't be the ones sifting through all the debris.

They arranged to meet Murphy in orbit around Zagros 7 so they could off-load the packages without the White Star being seen by others. Once off-loaded, they made their own jump point and headed to Proxima 3.

 

**October 5th, 2259  
** Vopen  
Proxima 3  
Earth Alliance Colony

 

They walked into one hotel and out the side door. The stayed under cover and went in through the service entrance, carrying boxes they picked up there to obstruct any view of their faces. They went out the front and crossed the road to another hotel and up to the fourth floor. Bodie gave three knocks twice.

The door opened. "Hello."

"Marty, good of you to come," Bodie greeted the man. He placed a jammer on the wall and turned it on, then nodded to Marty that it was safe to talk.

"Arlo never leaves Mars but he said this was too sensitive for you to be seen when certain questions were being asked." Marty shrugged. He was being paid no mater where he talked with Bodie. "Who's the friend?"

"My partner."

"A partner? you?" The surprise on his face was genuine.

"Yeah. Things change." Bodie looked content, not defensive.

"Evidently." He smiled. Information was information. "Arlo didn't want to write this down. He didn't want to say it out loud. There are ears everywhere."

"What did Arlo find out?" Bodie asked as he sat. He gave the slightest of nods to Doyle who had an anti-jammer specific recorder created especially for Bodie's device.

"Bodie, during the Minbari War there was a secret black ops group that took out any target ordered. That included Humans who weren't one hundred percent behind the war. Your two dead fellows on Orion were part of that team. That team was stopped by Morris Minor, your Major Cowley's code name. He rescued two men from that organisation who had been marked for death. Jack Crane and Barry Martin. Those two could be the next victims."

Bodie tried not to look as stunned as he felt. He was glad they were recording. Cowley was not going to believe it. Bodie knew that they'd not be able to repeat this verbatim.

"Thanks, Marty." Bodie reached inside his tunic but Marty put up his hand.

"This is on Arlo. Claims he owes this to you. "

Bodie's brows rose in surprise but then he nodded. "Tell him, I understand. Convey my sincere thanks."

"Good doing business with you." They shook hands.

"He's a brave one," Doyle said after Marty left. "How was he able to remember all that?"

"He's a Vicker." Bodie recognised the puzzled look on his partner's face and explained further. "He's cybernetic sentient that records sounds and pictures to a data crystal." He held up what Marty had passed when they shook hands.

"Then why go to all the work we did to record it?" Doyle asked.

"Wasn't sure if he was making a recording this time. Arlo was being exceptionally cautious."

"We need to call Cowley." Doyle changed clothes for the journey back to their flyer.

 

**October 21st, 2259  
** White Star  
Unattended space  
near Babylon 5

 

"Incoming messages." The computer announcement was heard ship wide.

Bodie was sitting at a table in the galley as Doyle fixed another sandwich for himself. He took another bite of his own and left responding to his partner.

Doyle shook his head ruefully. "Type of message?"

"Data."

"Specify," Doyle asked.

"Matheson and King debris breakdown."

"Display," Doyle requested as he walked to the main screen and activated it manually. He couldn't help wondering why Cowley didn't give it to them when they were back on Zagros 7.

Bodie followed Doyle with both plates of food. He set them down to join his partner at the screen.

"Nothing here that we haven't already guessed. It was a bomb. A large one at that." Bodie condensed the material.

"Whatever reason they had for using the slow route, it saved home base." Doyle had surmised that when they first saw the debris.

"I'm sure Cowley must realise that by now." Bodie read through until the end. They had asked to be forwarded a copy.

"Computer, anything else?" Doyle asked as an afterthought.

"Project 217 completed."

"Which one was that?" Like he remembered each function they asked the computer to run.

"Military personnel cross-checking commenced on September 25th 09:37 hundred hours. Completed 13:37 hundred hours."

Doyle snapped his fingers, "We were called out for Matheson and King and I forgot about that personnel and posting project I'd set the computer to run." He closed the debris report and asked, "Display results."

The view screen filled with block section of names.

Bodie sat down again and finished his meal. "Anything interesting?"

"Narrowed our list from hundreds of thousands to less than two hundred people. Crane and Martin are on the list, but then again, so is Cowley." Doyle put that part on the viewer.

"All these blokes are probably either on the black ops squad or Cowley's squad. Figuring out who's who is the tough job."

"That's why we get paid the big bucks." Doyle laughed aloud.

"Are we being paid big bucks? I don't remember that type of compensation."

"I'll give you compensation. Now get to work you lazy git." Doyle swiped his dish away and pushed his chair closer to the viewer.

"I could stand your type of compensation."

 

**October 29th, 2259  
** Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

They left the White Star in the unattended space in quadrant seventy- eight near Babylon 5. They had the White Star's ship computer open a jump point for them and Doyle piloted their flyer into hyperspace.

Two hours later they were commencing docking procedures. They changed clothes before disembarking as they planned on using their CI5 identicards. Bodie tucked his pike into the side of his jacket. He didn't like to be without it.

All clues and everything that they had pieced together led them to the space station. Many clandestine meetings had taken place here and they had narrowed it down to three. Two were within their own organisation.

Bodie and Doyle passed entry and headed to the zocolo in the red sector. In the passageway before the common area, Doyle stopped at the computer station located along the corridor walls.

He tapped the screen. "Messages for Ray Doyle or Bodie?"

"Ray Doyle voice recognition verified. You have two messages."

"Show me."

Two names appeared on the screen. Lorzac and Matheison.

"Play Mathison."

"Priority one message. Step in booth." A door opened and Doyle stepped inside. Bodie moved to stand guard.

"Accepted and decode,." Doyle stated as he sat down.

"Bodie or Doyle. King and I have back-tracked both Crane's and Martin's travels in the last year. Crane is clean. Martin has had several meetings with Centauri officials. He's meet with PsyCorp six different times and he's met with Captain Sal Sanchez. Only problem there, Sanchez is dead. He died on the Icarus, an explorer ship that was investigating the rim. We are on our way to Cowley. Too sensitive to be put on the channels. Ears are everywhere."

"End transmission." The screen went dark.

"Replay Matheson message." Doyle stepped out and exchanged places with Bodie.

After Bodie stepped out Doyle hit the touch screen and saved the message with encoding. "Play Lorzac message." The Drazi Ranger's face appeared on the screen. "Centauri are smuggling large amounts of weapons. They aren't cutting back, in fact they are doubling purchases. They have been acquiring them at jumppgates Io, Mars and Proxima 3. Silyner and I must go to the rim. Please pass this on. In Valen's name."

"Save message." Doyle directed before the transmission went black.

"Both messages saved."

"Bloody hell, when it rains, it pours." Bodie had nothing better. From behind him on the left, Bodie heard the whine of a PPG. His left hand reached for his own PPG, his right grabbed the pike. He stepped forward first to cover Doyle then turned to face what was coming. The PPG fire hit him in one long steady blast. Bodie flew back against the wall, knocking Doyle aside. Bodie collapsed unconscious. His pike had taken most of the blast. It was destroyed.

Doyle had his PPG out as he righted himself preparing to return fire but Barry Martin stopped his movement with his gun aimed at Doyle.

"How could you, Barry?"

"It's not nearly as hard as you think." Martin fingered his PPG, but just as he fired he was hit from his other side sending his shot wide and Doyle was only grazed. Martin was alive but down.

Earthforce personnel rushed Doyle and threw the injured man to the ground. Doyle knocked his head and was out for the count.

Medlab responders were already on their way.

 

**November 7th, 2259  
** Medlab  
Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

Doyle opened his eyes. He closed them right away. Damn. He opened them quickly and he looked around searching for Bodie. He relaxed upon seeing him breathing on his own in the next bed.

"This is getting old." Doyle was tired of waking up in hospital.

"What hit me this time?" Bodie didn't bother to open his eyes. He heard Doyle so all was fine in his world.

"Our own man." Disappointment warred with disgust.

"Who?" Bodie asked, almost afraid of the answer. He hoped it had been the man they'd been hunting. Betrayal was one of the lowest forms of deceit in his book and he hoped it stopped there.

"Barry Martin." Doyle confirmed. He hung his head; he had liked the man. "He didn't recognise the denn'bok. Didn't know what it could do. It saved your life."

Bodie struggled to get up. "Where is he now?"

Ranger Derek walked into their medlab room and heard the question. "Gone." Derek put his hand up to forestall further questions. "He was enroute to Cowley, with Williams. Lake was in a flyer following. All Lake's flight recorder caught was the faint image of a black ship and explosion of light. Lake was located by his beacon. He was unconscious." Derek sighed, "Williams and Martin are presumed dead. Not enough debris left to measure."

"So we don't know all that's been compromised." Bodie didn't ask a question, for him it was just a statement of fact.

"Exactly." Derek's link beeped. He looked down and read his link. He looked over at Bodie and Doyle. "They're bringing Lake in now, I need to meet them in the docking bay."

"Thank you, Derek." Doyle was truly meant the words.

Derek smiled and bowed his head before he left.

Bodie waited until he was truly gone. "Cowley must be spitting mad."

"Almost makes me glad to be off sick and out of the action." Doyle grinned for a moment.

"So, Martin caused the deaths of Williams, Matheson and King." Bodie's tone boded maleficent intent. It was a shame that Martin was already dead.

"That we know of." Doyle didn't like that things remained unfinished.

"So you took down Martin?" Bodie asked after several moments of contemplative silence.

"No, Derek did. Cowley had him on Martin's trail before us. If only he had told us everything."

"I think that may be a case of wanting one of us to prove him wrong." Bodie explained what he was guessing at.

"Pike's the only thing that saved your life. Absorbed most of the fire. Martin's PPG was set to kill." Doyle's voice was mixed with anger and horror.

"What are you two doing up?" Dr Franklin asked as he entered their medlab cubicle.

"All better now, Doc," Bodie told him as he struggled to sit upright.

"I think another two days here even with the advanced bone mending. Use the time to rest. You're both safe here. Garibaldi has security outside." Franklin tried for reassuring.

Doyle sat up and swung his legs around.

"Not so fast, mister, you are in here for two days as well." Franklin all but smiled.

"I'm fine," Doyle protested.

"One, you are recuperating so you are not fine. Two, this one," he pointed to Bodie, "won't stay down if your not here."

Bodie and Doyle began to protest but Dr Franklin held up his hand and silenced them. "Doctors talk and share information. So I know all about you two from Minbar. Your protests are wasted." This time Franklin smiled a big and very satisfied smile.

 

**December 5th, 2259  
** Gorash 7  
Gorash System  
Centauri Space

 

The Gorash system had eight planets on edge of Centauri space. It was a major supply line for the Centauri and Cowley had considerable credible information that Earth provided Centauri with arms. He had a 24/7 watch stationed just outside the system. Sinclair and Garibaldi had provided intel that refugee ships that had passed that area logged the signature neutrino emissions that the Anla'shok had been tracking.

Bodie and Doyle were into day ten of a fifteen day assignment. They would be relieved then if needed. This was supposed to give them time to completely heal. They were hidden on the dark side of the eighth planet that did not rotate.

"Doyle." Bodie nudged his partner. "Doyle, wake up." His hand rested on Doyle's thigh.

"What, can't be my watch already?" Doyle complained, but his hand covered Bodie's and squeezed.

"No, finally something interesting to watch. Coded transmission that a Narn attack is imminent. We are to record but under no circumstances do we interfere."

All thought of sleep was gone. "What are they attacking?"

"Probably a move to capture the supply line for themselves. I'm rooting for the Narn." Bodie handed the decoded message to Doyle.

"Centauri are firmly in the spooky category." Doyle looked down to read the actual missive.

"Computer, record everything from all angles. Start now." Bodie said aloud instead of punching in the request..

"Commencing."

Doyle looked at his partner. A man he truly trusted, no mater what. "Do you think Barry was a part of all this?" His head indicated outside.

Bodie knew that Doyle deserved the truth. "Probably. We know that he killed those guards after they helped load all the weapons in the flyer. Martin blew the ground and eliminated all evidence of foot traffic."

Doyle nodded sombrely. "It'll be a while before we know all he's compromised."

"If ever." Bodie approached it more fatalistically.

Less than half an hour later their computer warned. "Jumpgate activated."

The sky near the seventh planet shimmered and several jumpgates formed. Through them ten Narn Heavy Cruisers exited. When the last ship had cleared, all gates closed behind them. That was the signal for hundreds of Narn fighter craft to emerge from all the docking bays, flooding the red and pink sky of dawn surrounding the target planet.

The Narn invasion of Gorash 7 had just begun when the sky from the dark side of the planet erupted with five giant spider ships.

Bodie and Doyle watched in silent horror as the Narn ships fired at the Shadow vessels. The Shadow enemy returned fire, some with a single projectile that as it neared a Narn cruiser exploded into a thousand smaller projectiles that each propelled itself to the fighters. The large spider vessels had laser arc fire that split the heavy cruisers in half.

The three ships that still survived up to this point had sustained damage as well and tried to jump. When they initiated jumpgates the Shadow ships sent energy charges into the gates and collapsed them. The energy backlash destroyed the rest of the Narn ships trying to escape.

One shadow ship sustained some damage, enough to make it inoperable. Another Shadow ship latched on and collected it and winked out.

If Bodie and Doyle had not been singularly focused on the drama unfolding they would have missed the exit of the Shadow ships. No gates opened. One second they were there, the next they were gone.

Bodie grabbed Doyle's hand and squeezed. If the Shadow ships had noticed them there would be evidence to tell the tale. He had no flippant words at this moment. That all he wanted to do was hold on to Ray and run away scared him. But he knew that even if that was his secret wish, he would never do it. Ray and he had each other and in the end it was enough for him.

Bodie looked over at Ray and knew that the great loss that coloured Ray's face was the same that coloured his. Their eyes met and exchanged more sorrow than words could convey.

Doyle cleared his throat. "We need to tell the others."

"Not over the air." Bodie was too afraid that somehow those Shadow ships might hear. He gathered three data crystals, encoded one for Ranger One, and one for Cowley that last he planned to give to Garibaldi. He then hid them on his person.

Doyle nodded in agreement. "We go back to Babylon 5."

 

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15ewh02)  


 

**December 10th, 2259  
** Babylon 5  
Epsilon 3  
Epsilon Eridani Space

 

All hell seemed to be breaking lose on the station when they arrived. Evidently while they had watched the destruction at Gorash 7, Centauri had bombed Narn back to the Stone Ages.

Harmony was not currently the key word on Babylon 5. They put a call in to Garibaldi. Then they headed to the Red Sector. There was a bar there now run by Rangers. O'Malleys. A place to meet and pass information without drawing attention to themselves.

Bodie bought the round, something he found himself doing more than Doyle did. They sat and recognised many faces now. Actually there seemed to be an unusual high number of Rangers present. More Minbari Rangers than they'd seen since graduation. Before he could point it out to Doyle Garibaldi showed up.

"Father send you?" Garibaldi smiled and hoped that would get back to Jeff.

"Uncle Georgie, actually. We were on a road trip and you must see the pictures." Bodie couldn't help speaking in code.

"My office." Garibaldi stood and led them up the back way to the Blue Sector.

Once inside, Bodie handed over the data crystals. He was struck at how much horror he felt rewatching what they witnessed just half a day ago. It was too fresh and he could see that his partner felt the same way.

That Garibaldi was stunned was an understatement. "Sheridan needs to see this. Delenn, too."

Bodie tossed him the crystal encoded for Ranger One. "This needs to get to Minbar."

"I've heard about these ships, but this is the first one I've seen. I don't want to meet up with one." Garibaldi was uncommonly solemn. He straightened his shoulders. "I have a room set aside for you. You may need to stay a few days. Besides, tonight there is a meeting you need to attend."

"All right. Lead the way." Bodie was looking forward to a little down time.

 

\--------------

 

Death and mayhem was all about them, but here, in this room, was life. Ray Doyle was all that was good in life and he wanted to refresh his memory of that joy.

Bodie pushed Doyle against the wall. Kissed him like tomorrow was uncertain and now was the only moment that counted. His tongue slipped inside his mouth and tasted all the flavours of his last meal and, more importantly, under it all was the flavour of Ray himself. That taste combined with his scent drove him crazy. While lips devoured, hands, well trained, were already disrobing Ray.

The undressing went fast. Ray was helping Bodie out of his clothes in much the same way as his were removed. Once off they walked each other, lips connected, to the large, comfortable bed. Bodie pushed Ray back but they fell together. Bodie had thought that he wanted to take his time but Ray was as frantic for the coupling as he was.

Skin on skin, the sensation was new each time. Bodie never tired of the touching. His fingers explored the contours of Ray's face, gently touching the eyelids, and cheekbones. He hesitated for a long second over the rough skin of the damaged cheek; a reminder to him to appreciate Ray every day. His fingers continued downward in exploration as his lips took up the job of appreciating the whole of Ray's face.

Ears and neck and collarbone were nibbled, kissed, tasted, then committed to memory. While Bodie's lips recaptured Ray's, his hand encountered Ray's cock. It was hard, arcing over his belly, bobbing and begging to be touched. Bodie indulged himself. That Ray would gain pleasure as well was an afterthought in this very moment. He ringed the full penis with his thumb and forefinger. He slid up and down slowly, pulling all the while. Ray's response of bucking into his hand was a reminder that Ray was with him every step of the way.

He grasped the full hardness with his whole hand, rolling his palm down across Ray's balls, eliciting another reminder that Ray was ready for more. Bodie could oblige with that as well. He slid down Ray's body, made easy with perspiration, and relieved his hand of its prize. His mouth sucked in slowly, agonisingly slow, the hard organ until his nose was buried deep in his balls. The overpowering scent of Ray's raw essence drove him to suck crazily.

It wasn't yet enough for Bodie. He wanted Ray to know the joy of living as well. With his hand, tended enough that the nails were short and smooth, he touched himself. Just enough to collect his leakage, coat a finger, and push the digit well inside Ray.

Ray spread his legs further apart in response and his hips bucked as if to push Bodie's finger in even deeper.

Bodie pushed up and in, searching and receiving the reaction he wanted. He sucked in rhythm with his finger movement. Ray pulled Bodie's hair, thrust his hips in the rhythm created and lost track of time in the age-old response. His fluid filled Bodie's mouth and both knew joy.

Flaccid and filled with lassitude, Ray barely registered Bodie rolling him over. Bodie was wedging his hardness between his cheeks.

Ray stilled Bodie with his hands. "Inside this time."

A sharp, indrawn breath and a kiss on the neck were the only answer. Ray lost contact with Bodie's touch as he left the bed. Bodie was back before he could form the words to ask the question.

"Gel," was softly whispered into his ear.

Bodie prepared his way his way inside and followed until he was fully sheathed in Ray's heat. Bodie paused all movement. Sheer bliss, a moment of wonder that Bodie thought he would never truly find. Found in Ray Doyle.

Too much sensation demanded action and Bodie drove himself in and out, in and out again until orgasm was ripped from him and he knew nothing but sensation.

Ray cried out as he experienced another climax. Bodie hugged Ray close to himself, cherishing the joy.

 

\--------------

 

As Bodie and Doyle entered the conference room behind Garibaldi, they were pleased to see so many Rangers and Cowley himself. Half of the Rangers they knew and half they had never seen before. Garibaldi moved closer to Delenn when the Vorlan glided to the back of the room.

Bodie couldn't believe that he was standing so close to a Vorlan. The encounter suit looked like something out of a twentieth century fancy dress store. He looked at Doyle who was talking to Kat; it was good to see her again. She had her brooch now as well. Bodie nodded to her.

She moved to Doyle's other side and removed a cylinder from her robes. She handed a denn'bok to Bodie. "Sech Durhan says to go easy on these things." She smiled then head bowed.

Bodie took it and hooked it on his belt beneath his robes. "Thanks." He was glad to have one again. He'd become used to carrying it.

Doyle looked around same as he did. Most of Cowley's special crew was here along with some Rangers he had never seen. It was good to see all the Minbari Rangers in attendance. He reigned in his thoughts as the person they were there to meet entered.

 

Captain John Sheridan walked into the conference room and looked around in surprise, then said, “Someone’s birthday and I wasn’t informed?”

Delenn looked at John and spoke as she waved her hand, indicating the people in the room. “Most of these people have come to meet you for the first time. Some of the others, you already know. They have come to pledge themselves to you.”

John Sheridan looked truly bewildered. "I, I, ah, don’t understand?”

Michael Garibaldi spoke to John gently, “They call themselves Rangers. They’ve been coming through the station now for some time. Carrying information on the war and other things.”

Delenn jumped in without letting John speak. “They have sworn their lives, their fortunes and their blood, to help fight the coming darkness.”

John looked over at Michael, his expression confused and asking, “You’ve known about these Rangers all this time?”

Garibaldi answered, “Most of it. I found out about it about eight or nine months ago.”

“You didn’t tell me? . . . Why?”

Earnestly, Garibaldi said, “’Cause, I promised a friend.” Speaking of Sinclair.

Delenn spoke imploringly, “Captain . . . John, you’ve seen what’s happening all around us, the Great War is nearly upon us. Now that the Narns and the Centauri conflict is finished, the next wave will come soon. . . and more deadly." She paused to gather the right words. "There must be one fortress of light to stand against the darkness; that place is this place. It must be protected at any cost. Until now, the Rangers assigned to this area have been under my direct command. I now transfer equal authority to you . . . And, like them, I will stand by you in the days ahead.”

Captain John Sheridan was obviously stunned, but quickly gathered his thoughts. “Well . . . I don’t know quite what to say. In the last year . . . things haven’t exactly been going our way. I started to wonder if it would ever get better." He paused and looked at everyone in the hall. "I think it just did! Tell the other Rangers, the Ambassadors, everyone in this army of light, Babylon 5 stands with you . . . tell them . . . tell them, that from this place we will deliver notice to the parliaments of conquerors that a line has been drawn against the darkness. And we will hold that line . . . no mater the cost.”

As Sheridan's promise rang resonant chords throughout the hall, Bodie stood closer to Doyle. He looked about at Murphy, Jax, Anson, McCabe, Lucas, Lorzac, Inesval, Kat and Silyner They drew closer together, Human, Minbari, Drazi, Vorlon. Working together against the greater foe. Bodie had never dreamed how his life could change so very much in the last year. Never dreamed that embarking on a partnership could feel so rewarding. He caught Doyle's eye and smiled. He received a loving one in return.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> No changes were made to the Babylon 5 timeline. This was a fusion instead of a true crossover.
> 
> My beta is a simply marvelous person and I thank her a thousand times for all her hard work. Any mistakes are mine for being a bumble head :)
> 
> All the art was done Banbury. A brilliant job!


End file.
